The Life After - Barnalia
by FluffyLynn
Summary: Based on the Tim Burton film, "Dark Shadows" where the film ends underwater with Dr.Hoffman opening her eyes. /Side Note: I do not own any characters; all characters belong to their rightful owner. Rated T for language.\\ Enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

The waves were crashing against the shore. Barnabas and Victoria had already made their way back to the now burnt down home of the Collins family.

The rain was hitting against the rocks with a loud pitter patter. Little did anyone know, someone was approaching out of the water.

Soaked and tired, a ginger woman started to make her way up on the shore. Her legs ached and she was freezing. .

"What the hell..." She said in a quiet voice.

She slowly made her way to a rock to rest. Her head was spinning, and she felt sick. Then, she heard footsteps. She quickly hid behind an enormous rock.

"Hello, is anyone there?" a voice said.

Julia shook violently from the cold. The person must of heard her teeth chattering because they started to walk towards the rock.

_No, what if it's Barnabas? I can't face hi right now. Especially after everything that has happened…_

"Dr. Hoffman?" A small voice said. She immediately knew who it was.

"David, what-what are you doing here?" She asked trying to keep calm.

"I was told to come down here to look for Barnabas, but I guess he already went up…" He said softly.

"But why are you down here, and why do you look like you just came from a swim…Elizabeth has been wondering where you went. We all have. Where did you go?" He asked tilting his head.

He asked so many questions. So many that she couldn't answer at the moment.

"I just, I had to…" She trailed off. How could she come up with an excuse? Especially at this moment?

"David, can you keep a secret?" She asked quietly. She stood up slowly so she could look at David directly.

"Yeah, sure." He said looking up at Julia.

She looked down at him, looking at the hurt and curiosity in his eyes. She couldn't lie to him. She had to tell somebody, and she didn't want to face Elizabeth right now either.

"David, Barnabas has done something unspeakable. Okay? He sort of sent me away for a bit. I know that I disappeared without explanation but…It wasn't my choice okay?" She said holding on to his shoulder softly.

He nodded, showing that he understood and knew he didn't need to ask anything more.

"Are you coming home? Well used to be home anyway…" He said looking down.

She looked at him in confusion.

"Well of course I am. But what are you talking about? Used to be home?" She asked with worry in her eyes.

He looked back up at her, with hurt in his eyes. And she knew she had to figure out for herself. Not by asking poor David.

He slowly reached for her hand, and she let him.

"I can show you. But you might not like it…" He said tugging on her hand.

"David there's one problem. I can't be seen by anyone right now. Nobody will understand. And I'm still as shocked as you are David."

He nodded but kept tugging her arm.

"It's okay. I won't let anyone see you. I promise Julia." He said.

And she believed him, and let him tug her all the way back to the place she once called home.


	2. Chapter 2

David still had a full grip on Julia's hand.  
>They were just now approaching the gates that led into the path to the house.<br>"Julia, its...bad. The whole house I believe was sorta torn apart..." he said looking down.  
>"David," Julia said lifting his head up her her hand, " No matter what, it can be fixed. Its okay." She said putting a reassuring smile on her face.<br>He smiled back. He let go of Julia's hand and started to push at the gates. Realizing his struggle Julia walked up and helped him.  
>"Oh gosh, what's that smell?" Julia asked David.<br>"Its sorta, the house..." he said looking at her with sadness in his eyes.  
>She opened the gates and grabbed Davids hand and started down the path. When they finally got far enough to see the house, Julia gasped.<br>"It-it was burnt down?" She said trying to keep calm, and giving David even more sadness.  
>"Yeah. It was Angelique...she and Barnabas where fighting. And something happened...and..." David trailed off.<br>Julia turned to David, and hugged him softly. Knowing that he didn't want to explain, he was in too much pain.  
>After a bit Julia and David started to walk a bit faster down the house. Julia's hair had its curls back from being halfway dry, and she wasn't as cold as before.<br>The closer they got to the house, the more smoke she could smell. She was starting to get worried. But didn't show it because she didnt want to have David go through anything more.  
>Once they had made it where the house was in clear view, Julia's eyes started to water. But she didn't look at David for him to see.<br>"My home. The place i used to call home is now gone. With everything in it...why." Julia thought to herself.  
>Then she heard David let out a little whimper, and felt him let go of her hand. The next thing she felt was his warm comforting hug. She turned to look at him, and he was hugging her waist as tight as he could. She knelt down and hugged him back.<br>"David, its okay. Its fine. It can be fixed, I promise." She said as he pulled his head back.  
>"You promise?" He asked with a tear running down his cheek.<br>She looked at him with comfort, and wiped away his tears.  
>"I promise." She said and hugged him again.<br>They stayed like that for a couple minutes until they heard footsteps behind them.  
>"We need to find somewhere to stay Barnabas. There is no way we are lying in the streets!" They heard a voice say.<br>Julia and David quickly got up and ran to the nearest bush.  
>"Well dear Elizabeth there is a hotel not far from here. We can stay there until our home is back to normal." Julia heard Barnabas say.<br>Julia's anger was building up inside her, but some of it was love. She didn't know what she was feeling, but part of her wanted to run up to him and kiss him.  
>"Well if that's our only choice, then it will have to do." Elizabeth said with a sigh.<br>Elizabeth and Barnabas then started to head to the house. Julia was guessing to get the remainder of the things that hadn't been destroyed. Then a thought hit her.  
>"David stay here, I'll be right now. I have to get something very important. Okay?" She asked holding his shoulders softly. He nodded in agreement, and Julia started to run to the front door.<br>She slowly opened the door, and looked around. The house was a disaster. The chandelier was on the ground, there was wood, glass and many other things on the floor. She slowly creeped all the way to her room. Where everything had been barely touched since she left.  
>She quickly headed over to her drawer, where she found what she was looking for.<br>She quickly scooped up the necklace and started to run towards the front door.  
>But then she stopped dead in her tracks, and hid behind a wall.<br>"My dear, we are going to be staying in a hotel. Sadly, we cannot share a room together. But I will see you as much as possible." She heard Barnabas say.  
>"Alright. When are we leaving?" A voice said.<br>"Soon, we have to pack up our remainders of our things." Barnabas said.  
>Then she heard footsteps walk back up the stairs. Julia let out a soft sigh, and looked around the corner. They were gone.<br>She quickly ran to the door and ran outside back to David.  
>"What did you get?" David said quietly.<br>"Remember when we first met David? And you said that you really wanted a friend?" Julia said looking at him.  
>He nodded.<br>"Well, then I said I could?" Julia said opening her palm. "It was the necklace you gave me with a heart on it. And do you remember what it says?" Julia said handing the necklace to him.  
>She saw tears come to his eyes, as he read what the necklace said.<br>"It says Friends Forever" Then he looked up at Julia and hugged her.  
>"Why did you keep it?" David said while hugging her.<br>"Well I thought Friends Forever meant Friends Forever right?" Julia said with a smile as David handed her back one of her favorite necklaces.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is dumb…" Carolyn mumbled as they drove their way to the hotel.

"Well it's our only choice Carolyn, now stop complaining." Elizabeth said.

David had to leave with them too, he couldn't stay with Julia. And get her caught, because he promised that he wouldn't let anyone see her. He had told her which hotel they were going to so she could walk. He felt horrible making her walk, but she insisted.

Once they made it to the hotel David kept looking around, then thinking to himself, _She walked David. She couldn't have gotten here that fast…_ But he was wrong.

He looked out the car window and saw the bright orange hair that belonged to Julia. She was hiding behind one of the walls of the hotel, obviously waiting for them to arrive. Once they got out of the car and walked into the hotel, David snuck outside and over to Julia.

"How did you get here that fast!" David said in amazement.

"Well David I figured out some things I never even knew I could do. Let's just leave it at that…"

"So what's your plan? How are you going to get a room?" David asked tilting his head to the side.

She replied, " I'll figure that out, you don't have to worry about it. Thank you David." Then she hugged him.

He ran back inside the hotel to his Aunt exclaiming, "Where did you go?"

Julia carefully listened to their room arrangements. She heard that Elizabeth would be sharing a room with Carolyn and David. Then Barnabas would be alone, and so would Victoria. Julia sighed with relief as she heard them walk to the elevators to their rooms.

She walked into the hotel, and with the little money she had grabbed from the house she paid for a room by herself. She quickly made her way to the elevators to her room.

Once she opened her door she ran over to the bed and lied down. She was terribly exhausted and didn't have the energy to talk to anyone. Not even Barnabas. She slowly drifted off, until she was engulfed into a dream.

_She was at Widows Hill. The creepy hill she saw when she looked out of the windows at Collinswood. She was lying on the ground in a torn up knee high blue dress, and she felt horribly dizzy. She saw a shadow hover over her, and when she looked up she saw Victoria laughing, with a little girl by her side. The little girl had long brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was sitting there looking down at Julia with sorrow and hurt filled in her eyes. "I'm so sorry…" she mouthed, and suddenly Julia was falling down to the rocky bottom of Widows Hill. _

Julia woke up gasping for air. She felt like she knew the little girl. Like she had seen her before somehow, somewhere. She quickly got up out of the bed and made her way to the door.

She started to replay Barnabas's hotel room number in her head.

_Room 112, room 112…_

Until finally she reached his door. He wasn't very far from her room. He was only one floor down. She took a couple deep breaths, and thought of what she was going to say. She felt her ne fangs in her mouth, and smiled.

_You haven't killed me yet Barnabas Collins, _She thought to herself.

Then with all the anger in her, she kicked the door open and angrily stomped inside. Barnabas turned around to face the orange haired psychiatrist.

"My god! How did yo-" Barnabas said, but Julia ran to him and pushed him up against the wall.

"Miss me?" Julia said with a sarcastic smile.

"Miss you! Never!" He yelled in her face. He was shocked, and was trying to get Julia off of him. But she was too strong.

"How did you live! I killed you!" Barnabas spat in her face.

"It's the wonders of transfusions Barnabas…" She said smiling revealing her newly grown fangs.

He pushed her off to where she hit the other wall. She got up without hesitation. Barnabas trapped her against the wall, the same way he was when he killed her.

"You should be dead! You stole from me, and betrayed this family." He said leaning closer to her.

"Oh, don't act like you're the innocent one!" Julia yelled, "Remember your promise? To Elizabeth? What was it? Oh right, _I won't hurt a soul under this roof, _blah, blah."

Barnabas looked at her in confusion.

"How do you know that…" He said lowering his hands back down to his sides.

"I tend to wander around the house at points. And when I was by Elizabeth's office, that's what I heard. Don't blame me for your mistakes." Julia said as Barnabas started to back up.

At that moment Julia then pushed Barnabas against the wall again, "I know you lied to everyone about what you did. Don't act innocent. You're as guilty as I am Barnabas, so…" She leaned closer to his face, "Let's just keep this all a secret, okay? I'm not ready to face the family yet. As much as you aren't ready to tell them the truth." Julia started to back away from Barnabas, happy with what she had said.

But she wasn't expecting him to grab her waist and pull her in for a kiss. One thing she hated herself for was that she kissed him back. But she was happy, she was finally believing that he loved her. But part of her didn't believe him.


	4. Chapter 4

"These are simple rules! Why can't you follow them?"

Maddie rolled her eyes at her grandmother's complaint.

"I'm sorry!" Maddie said as she leaned back in her chair, "I didn't think that orange juice could stain a carpet!"

"That is exactly why we have rules!" Her grandmother yelled.

Maddie rolled her eyes once more, and made her way back to her room. _I hate it here…_ She thought to herself. She laid down on her bed, and let out a huge sigh.

"Why did I have to come _here._" She said as she rolled onto her stomach, to stare out the window. She then took a photo out from under her pillow, that no one knew she had. She held onto it tightly, then set it back under her pillow.

"I miss you mom…" She said.

A few moments later she heard her grandmother complaining to herself about the mess on the carpet.

_Well sorry…_ Maddie thought to herself. _I didn't know I had to be perfect to live here._

She then got up from her bed and made her way to her closet. She grabbed a bright pink piggy bank filled with all the money she has collected over the months. She carried it over to her bed and spilled all the money out. She counted it silently, hoping she had enough to leave.

Her plan was to get enough money for a bus ride to carry her all the way to Collinwood. And hopefully find who she was looking for.

She had figured out exactly how much money she would need to make it to Collinwood, and she almost had enough. She couldn't stand living here with her grandmother, she would rather of picked who she lived with. Instead they picked for her, and chose the last person she wouldn't wanted to go to.

Just then all her memories went through her head, she couldn't stand it here. And she was so close to leaving. She was about to put all of her money away, and lie back down with utter defeat knowing she couldn't leave. When suddenly she saw more money she hadn't poured out. She grabbed it and looked at all the money she had.

_I can't believe it…I-I have enough! _She thought to herself as she happily gathered her money and hid it under her pillow.

"Tonight, tonight I'm finally leaving this place!" She said quietly with joy. She smiled for the first time in months. She sat an waited in her room, until she finally heard her grandmother go to her room, and shut the light off.

Then she quietly got up and gathered her money. She tucked it into her coat pocket and got her warm boots on. She was nervous but not nervous enough to stay.

She got a blank piece of paper out of her drawer, and a pencil.

She wrote,

_Dear Grandmother, I have to go. Please don't look for me, I'll be fine. I just don't want to stay here for the rest of my life, I want to go where I want to be. If something goes wrong, I'll figure out a way to tell you. I'll be long gone once you find this, so. Don't worry, I can take care of myself. _

_ I won't tell you where I'm going because then you'll look for me. I know where I'm going, and how I'm going to get there. I'll be perfectly fine, and safe. _

_ Well I guess, bye. _

_ Love, Maddie._

She then put the note on her bed, and opened her door quietly, and stepped carefully. She grabbed some food, and then left on her way to the bus station.

She had no idea when it would show up, but she waited, and waited for the right bus to take her to Collinwood.

Once she got onto the bus, she immediately felt sick to her stomach.

_ Am I doing the right thing? _She thought to herself. She quietly sat by herself, until she fell asleep.

She woke up to a man shaking her saying, "Little girl, we are at Collinwood. Is this your stop?" He asked.

"Oh, uhm. Yes, it is. Thank you." She said sitting up gathering up her bag, and coat.

Once she got off the bus, she saw the rusted gates that lead to Collinwood. She took a deep breath and opened them with struggle.

Once she got them open she hurried down the path. But once she got to full view of the house, she nearly fell backwards.

"Wh-what!" She yelled as she saw the halfway burnt down home.

All of the construction workers looked at her in confusion. One walked up to her and asked,  
>"What are you doing here? Nobody is supposed to be here during construction."<p>

"I am- uh. I'm looking for Elizabeth Collins…" She said looking up at the dirty construction worker.

"Well, first. Who are you?" He asked.

"That is absolutely none of your business…" She said lifting her head high.

He laughed and said, "Alright, I guess you're right." He said, "They are staying at that one hotel a couple blocks down."

"Alright, thanks." She said walking back towards the gates.

"You sure you can walk that far?" He asked yelling to her.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said, while she kept walking.

It wasn't too hot out, but it was hot enough for her to be sweating by the time she was at the hotel.

When she walked in, she enjoyed the fresh cool air.

"Hello, may I help you?" The man behind the large desk asked.

"Uhm, yeah." She said as she walked up to the desk, "I'm looking for Elizabeth Collins…"

The man looked through a book, and said, "Oh, yes. Elizabeth. Would you like me to call her down?" He asked.

Maddie nodded, and sat down at a seat. She waited a bit, and shifted uncomfortably multiple times.

_She isn't even going to recognize me. What am I supposed to say? _Maddie thought as her stomach twisted in a knot.

"Ah, Elizabeth. It seems you have a visitor…" The man said as he pointed towards Maddie.

She looked at Maddie confusingly, and made her way over.

"Hello, uhm. May I help you?" Elizabeth asked as Maddie stood up.

"Uh, yes…" Maddie said looking down.

"Not to be rude dear but, do I know you?" Elizabeth asked leaning down.

"No, you don't. But you know someone I need to talk to…" She said looking back up to Elizabeth.

"And who may that be?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I need to talk to uh, Julia Hoffman…" She said, looking at Elizabeth to make sure she recognized the name.

"Oh dear, uhm. We haven't seen her for a few weeks. She had sort of disappeared, without an explanation." Elizabeth said looking into Maddie's disappointed eyes.

"How do you know her?" Elizabeth asked.

Maddie looked at Elizabeth once again and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get anything out, she saw some bright orange hair. The hair that she was hoping to see today.

The woman who belonged to the hair was running down the steps trying to hide her face. Maddie then moved to the side of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked behind her to face the woman who was running down the steps.

The woman looked up in shock, as she saw Elizabeth looking at her.

"Oh god. Elizabeth." The woman said stopping in her tracks.

"Julia…?" Elizabeth asked walking towards the woman.

"Julia, where have you-" She was interrupted by Maddie, still staring at the woman.

"Aunt Julia." Maddie said in shock. "Its you."


	5. Chapter 5

Julia was running down the steps in a rush. Barnabas's words still replaying in her mind.

_I'm so sorry my dear Julia, but my heart belongs to another…" He said looking down at her._

_ "I cannot hurt my dear Victoria, she is my true love." _

_ "Then what the hell was that!" Julia yelled as she started to back away._

_ He started to reach his hand out to her shoulder, but she backed away even more._

_ "Whatever Barnabas…" Julia said as she darted for the stairs. _

Tears were about to come pouring down her face, but as she reached the bottom of the steps she saw someone she didn't want to see.

"Oh god. Elizabeth." She said as she lifted her head up.

She was terrified of what Elizabeth was going to say, but her attention then focused on the little girl to Elizabeth's right.

"Julia, where have you-" Elizabeth started, but then the little girl interrupted her.

"Aunt Julia. It's you." The little girl said.

Julia stopped in her tracks. Confusion swept over her face, then her dream came back to her.

That little girl, was the girl in her dreams. Julia backed up, and asked, "Aunt? Elizabeth, if this is a joke…"

"No, Julia she came to me asking for you. I have no clue…" Elizabeth stopped. "Where have you been?" She asked walking towards Julia.

"Liz, I-I" Julia started, but she had to stop as tears started to run down her face.

Elizabeth ran towards her, and hugged her tightly.

"Julia, please. Just tell me what happened…" Elizabeth asked pulling away from their hug.

"Julia, what do you mean?" Elizabeth asked. The air in Julia hotel room was filled with questions. So many questions that needed to be answered.

Julia so called niece, was sitting quietly in a seat. Listening to everything that was going on.

"Liz, I know I left without any word. But trust me it wasn't my fault!" She said sitting next to Elizabeth. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Elizabeth that Barnabas attempted to kill her, but she felt she could trust Liz.

"Julia, I know there is something you're not telling me. I need to know the truth. You have missed so much, and the kids have been needing you. Carolyn has practically coming to me with all of her problems, and I can't handle it to be honest." Elizabeth said taking Julia's hand. "Please, just tell me."

Julia looked over to the little girl in the corner of the room. She said that her name was Maddie, and that she was Julia's niece. Julia never remembered having a niece. And if she did, how did she find her?

Julia then looked back at Elizabeth, and told her everything that had happened the night she disappeared.

"Barnabas!" Elizabeth yelled as she slammed open Barnabas's door.

"Oh, hello Elizabeth how are yo-" He said as he stood up, but he could finish because Elizabeth then had him pinned against the wall.

"Really! Killing Julia! What were you thinking!" Elizabeth spat in his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about madam." He said with uncertainty.

Just then he saw Julia enter the room. She stood at the doorway, not moving an inch.

"Don't even lie to my face like that! You broke your promise, and my trust." Elizabeth then started to back away from him.

"So she told you everything…" Barnabas said as he started to straighten his outfit.

Elizabeth nodded, and crossed her arms.

"Well dear Elizabeth, did she tell you how she stole my blood? And how she lied to me?" Barnabas said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

Elizabeth then looked back at Julia with a guilty look on her face. Julia then started to walk towards Barnabas in a furious manner.

Everything happened so quickly. Julia ran across the room, and pinned Barnabas against the wall like she had earlier.

"Don't even put that against me! Because you do the exact same thing Barnabas!" Julia said leaning closer and closer to him.

"You think it is my fault I am what I am!" Barnabas yelled as he threw Julia across the room, where she hit the wall with a huge thud.

Elizabeth gasped with horror.

"No I'm fine Liz." Julia said as she got up carefully.

She then was pinned against the wall, trapped by Barnabas.

"You haven't killed me yet." Julia said will a smile, revealing her fangs.

Elizabeth saw this, and almost passed out.

"Julia! Your…a vampire…too?" Elizabeth started to sway, and back up.

Julia pushed Barnabas off with force, and ran over to Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry Liz. I should've told you…" She said as she caught Elizabeth from falling.

"Great smart-ass! She is passed out!" Julia yelled at Barnabas.

He casually walked over to Julia and Elizabeth, and took Elizabeth from Julia's arms.

Julia looked up at Barnabas in hate, as he walked off towards Elizabeth's room. She followed him, but before she exited the room, she caught sight of dark brown hair behind her. She turned around quickly, now looking at the little girl known as Maddie.

Julia sighed and knelt down to the little girl before her.

"So you're my niece huh?" She said with a smile.

The little girl nodded, and looked at Julia's fangs.

"Oh," Julia said as her smile vanished. "I'd like to have a word with you…" Julia said as she stood up, and grabbed the little girls hand.

Julia sighed as she sat down on her hotel bed. She looked at the little girl, and crossed her legs.

"Okay, I have multiple questions to ask you…" Julia said as she reached for her glass.

Maddie nodded, and sat there waiting for the questions.

"First," Julia said leaning forward, "Where did you come from?"

"I'm not sure. I lived with my grandma, but I've never been good with directions, and remembering places. So I'm afraid I can't answer that…" She said looking down.

_This is going to be harder than I thought…_ Julia thought to herself.

"Alright, second. What makes you think I am your aunt…?" Julia asked tilting her head.

This was the question she needed to know.

Maddie lifted her head, excited to prove how she was her aunt.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't remember me. But part of me wondered if you did." Maddie sighed and looked at Julia. "My mom was your sister. I know that because my mom always talked about you. She told me stories all the time, right before I would go to bed."

"And what did you mother look like?" Julia asked.

Maddie looked at her with hurt in her eyes, right then Julia wanted to hug her tightly.

"She looked… just like you."

Julia almost gasped. She felt like crying, and running out of the room, but she kept her calm.

"How is that?" Julia asked.

Maddie replied, "She had dark brown eyes like you, and hair just like yours. Short, and curly. The only reason I do not have your hair color is because my father's hair was a dark brown."

Maddie looked at the floor, and sighed.

"Well, that doesn't exactly mean I am your aunt hun." Julia said as she was about to stand up.

"I know. I haven't told you anything yet, just the main things." Maddie said with a smile.

"You might not remember your childhood, but my mom does. She told me how you and her were so close. But when you went away for collage, you never really called. When you did, she was the only person that got to talk to you. But when your guy's mom died, you never called. Nobody knew where you were, what you were doing. So my mom was forced to a foster home. She said she never felt that alone in her life, but when she got older. She met my dad, then I was born and…" She trailed off. "He left."

Julia swore she saw tears coming from Maddie's eyes.

"So then, it was just me and my mom in a small house. Nobody else."

Julia thought for a moment.

"But how did you find me?" Julia asked.

Maddie smiled, "Well, my mom figured out about three, four years ago you were seeing a friend of hers. But when you and her friend never saw each other anymore, she asked him everything about you." She looked back up at Julia, and noticed that memories were coming back into her mind.

"He said you were on your way to Collinwood last time he saw you. That's when you too split up. So my mom was constantly talking about how someday we were going to see you again. But it never happened…" Maddie then let a tear fall from her eye.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mother…" Julia asked.

Maddie looked up with sorrow, and tears in her eyes.

"She died in a car accident…" Maddie then stood up, and was making her way to the door.

Julia stood up and walked over t her in a hurry.

"I'm sorry Maddie." And as soon as she said that Maddie smiled, and hugged her.

"Do you still believe that I'm not your niece…?" Maddie asked, her voice trembling.

"Oh, Maddie. That is something I can't answer right now. So let's leave it as an I don't know…"

Julia then stood up, and walked over to her bed. She fell asleep immediately.

She dreamt about something she had left behind long ago.

Her memories.


	6. Chapter 6

Barnabas carefully set Elizabeth down on her hotel bed.

Carolyn and David were already fast asleep on their bed. As Barnabas pulled the covers over Elizabeth she muttered,

"Vampire...what..."

Barnabas quietly tipptoed out of the room, and closed the door behind him. All he wanted to do was go back to his safe room, and run from all of his problems.

"Barnabas?" He heared a small voice say. He turned around slowly and found Victoria standing in the hall.

"Victoria, my dear. What are you doing up so late?" He asked walking towards her.

"I just couldnt sleep, that's all. How about you?" She asked holding his hand.

He felt guilt as he felt her hand bind into his.

"Just making sure everyone is safely in their rooms. In fact i was just going to yours." He said putting on a fake smile. He has never lied to her, and it made his stomach turn.

"Barnabas, my room is that a way." She said pointing behind her, to the opposite way he was walking.

"Oh, well i was just taking the long way dear." He said pulling away his hand from hers.

"Barnabas? Is there something wrong?" She said brushing her hand acrossed his face.

"No, nothing my dear. Just tired that is all." He said with another lying tone. He and Victoria both knew he never liked to sleep at night. Rather during the day.

"Barnabas, its okay. Just, if you ever have a problem. Come to me, i can help." She said kissing his cheek, then walking back to her room.

Barnabas then felt more guilty then he ever had. He had just lied to Victoria, his true love. He frowned, and turned to walk to his room.

Julia woke up with a massive headache. She got up slowly, and got her heels on. She almost tripped a few times, but then regained her senses and was able to walk.

She had noticed that she hadnt changed her clothes or showered for the past couple of days, and remainder of time she was at the bottom of the ocean.

She walked slowly to the elevator. When she walked in she barely noticed who else was in it. She looked over and backed up a bit.

"Morning..." She said quietly.

"Morning Julia." Elizabeth replied.

Julia nodded, and sighed and walked out of the elevator and so did Elizabeth.

"Julia wait." Elizabeth said moments before Julia was about to exit the doors.

"Uh, yeah." Julia said turning around.

"I barely remmebered what happened last night, but i just want to forget it." Elizabeth said messing with her hands.

"Me too, Liz." Julia said walking over to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth hugged her and sighed.

"Would you like to go somewhere? You know, get you some new clothes and get freshened up?" Elizabeth said breaking their hug.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot..." Julia said as they walked towards the exit.

"Uh-um." They heard behind them.

"Uh, Julia..." Elizabeth said looking behind them, "I belieive your, uhm, niece wants o join us?" Elizabeth said tilting her head to the side.

"Uh, ya. Sure, come on Maddie." Julia said holding out her hand for Maddie.

Maddie walked over and grasped Julia's hand. She smiled and said,

"Thanks."

Julia smiled and they walked out of the hotel.

Barnabas had gotten no sleep. He got up, and walked over to the door.

"I must talk to Julia..." He said quietly to himself.

He walked towards Julia's room, and opened the door. Her covers were already crumpled and messed up. She was nowhere in sight.

He then went to Eliabeth's room, and found no sight of Julia. But he found David sitting on the bed looking down at his hands.

"Master David, why so sad?" Barnabas said walking over to David.

"Nothing." David said looking down.

"Now David, there must be something. Please tell me." Barnabas begged.

David looked at Barnabas with tears in his eyes. Barnabas sighed and hugged David softly.

"Uncle Barnabas, do you ever think of your mom and dad?" David asked.

Barnabas looked over to David and replied, "A lot David. Why do you ask?"

David said, "I feel so alone. I want my mom Barnabas. She hasnt been showing up lately, and I just want someone to talk to..."

Barnabas immediantly thought of Julia, and thought

_ Does he even know she is here? Doesnt he know he can talk to her?_

"I try to talk to Julia, but she hasnt said a word to me since we arrived at the hotel..." David then immediantly covered his mouth, and thought of the promise he had made with Julia. She didnt want to be seen and now he had ruined it for her.

"David, it is fine. I am aware of Julia's arrival." Barnabas said.

David sighed with relief.

"I didnt." A voice said behind David.

"Carolyn." David said.

"Why hadnt anyone told me!" Carolyn said practicly jumping off of her bed,

"Where is she! I have to see her!"

"She left with Aunt Elizabeth. They went to the mall with that little girl." David said looking down.

"I have to go!" Carolyn said putting on her shoes.

"No, you must wait until she has returned. Let her have her time." Barnabas said lifting his hand up.

Carolyn sighed and fell onto her bed.

"Whatever..."

Julia arrived back at the hotel with new clothes. Elizabeth, and Maddie had a great time with her.

Maddie told them stories, and Elizabeth caught up with Julia while Maddie listened.

Julia felt a bit of saddness when she heard Maddie's stories about her mom and life.

She tried to ignore it, and act like she was doing something else. But secretly she was listening.

"Goodnight Julia, I'll see you tomorrow." Eliabeth said hugging Julia.

"Alright, thank you Elizabeth. Today was great." Julia said with a smile.

She grabbed Maddie's hand and made her way to the elevator.

"Thank you Julia." Maddie said. Julia smiled down at her, and waited for the elevator to stop.

"You know Maddie." Julia said kneeling down to Maddie's height.

"I'm glad you're here. So dont think that i hate you." Julia said with a smile.

Maddie looked at her, with a smile and hugged her.

"You know you dont have to lie about not knowing about my mom." Maddie said releasing from their hug.

Julia swallowed, and stood up. She grabbed Maddie's hand and walked down to her room.

Maddie lied down, and tucked herself in. Julia took out her earing, and set her shoes by the wall. She walked into the bathroom to change in some of her new pajamas.

Before she walked back out, she listened through the door. She heard Maddie talking to someone, but she didnt know who.

She walked out trying to act as if she heard nothing.

"Goodnight." Julia said turning off her light.

"Goodnight Julia..." Maddie said turning over and shutting off her light.

Julia closed her eyes, and thought to herself. She felt guilt, because secretly she rememered her sister, and her past. She just didnt want to admit it yet that she knew Maddie was in fact her niece.


	7. Chapter 7

Carolyn woke up quickly. She jumped out of bed and looked at her watch.

_11:25 Julia should be up by now! _She thought to herself.

She got on some slippers, and ran out of her room, she made her way to the elevator down to the first floor.

She walked up to the man behind the desk,

"Could you tell me where Julia Hoffman's room is?" She asked smiling.

He clicked some buttons in on the computer, and looked back up at Carolyn.

"She is in room, 145..." The man said with a faint smile.

Carolyn nodded and ran back to the elevator. She jumped up in down in the elevator saying,

"Hurry up, come on. Hurry!"

Until finally the elevator came to a stop and revealed the floor Julia was on. She quickly ran down the hall looking at the room numbers. The numbers kept going up until she finally reached room 145. Carolyn sighed with relief. She knocked on the door, and waited.

"Hold on!" A voice said from behind the door. The voice belonged to Julia, Carolyn knew.

The door swung open, and Carolyn sat there facing Julia. Carolyn smiled and hugged Julia tightly.

"Oh, well. Hi Carolyn." Julia said hugging her back, "I didnt know you missed me."

Carolyn let out a small laugh, and leaned back.

"Of course i did! I always need someone to talk to, you know that." Carolyn said hugging her again, "I missed you Julia..."

Julia smiled and hugged Carolyn back. She never knew Carolyn missed her that much, she always saw Carolyn as an annoyed teenager with regular problems. But she never knew Carolyn wanted to talk to her so eagerly all the time.

"Alright," Julia started as she stepped back from their hug, "Can i finish getting ready now?" She laughed.

Carolyn nodded and said, "Yeah."

Julia let Carolyn in, and talk as she finshed curling her hair. Carolyn told her stories of everything that happened when she was gone. Julia smiled and laughed at all the stories. But then one question came from Carolyn's mouth that she wasnt sure she could answer.

"Where were you Julia?" She asked tilting her head.

Julia sighed and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well, i had a suprise sort of, business trip thing. So i had to leave in a hurry..." Julia said looking down. "I'm sorry, i would of told you, but. I had to go."

Carolyn nodded, and looked down.

"You know, mom missed you. She felt as if you didnt like our family, but i knew she was wrong. Becuase your back, and i knew you were coming back!" Carolyn said jumping up and down on the bed.

Julia smiled and stood up.

"So, would you like to help me pick out my outfit?" Julia said with a smile walking to her small closet.

Carolyn nodded fastly and jumped up over to the closet. Julia sat down in a chair, and told Carolyn to look around and find what was the best.

Carolyn constantly was saying,

"No. Never!" And, "Nope." Julia sat there laughing at Carolyn's remarks.

Until finally Carolyn grabbed one dress from the hangers.

"This one. Its perfect!" Carolyn said jumping.

Julia sighed and stood up, "Fine." She smiled and took the dress from Carolyn's hands.

"Now try it on!" Carolyn said walking from the closet and closing the door. Julia sighed again, started to change into the dress Carolyn picked out.

She opened the door, and walked out. Carolyn smiled and said,

"Oh my gosh. Its amazing!" As she jumped up and down.

"Well, it wouldnt of been my first choice but...it'll work." Julia said looking up at Carolyn.

The dress came down right below her knees. It had long loose sleeves with tight cuffs, and the collar wasnt to high or too low. It fit her figure perfect, and showed off all of her curves. The pattern on the dress was pink, red, and black flowers.

Carolyn smiled at her again, and said,

"Now, go talk to Barnabas! He was looking for you last night. I dont know why."

Julia smiled in excitment. Barnabas was looking for _her._

She smiled and hugged Carolyn.

"Thanks." Julia said and walked out the door. But she quickly looked back at Carolyn and said,

"Can you watch Maddie." And pointed to the litle girl still asleep in the bed.

"Uh, sure." Carolyn said looking at Maddie.

Julia smiled again and made her way to Barnabas' room. She hesitated to knock, so she listened for a moment. She heard silence.

_Maybe he is asleep, should i go in?_ She asked herself.

She finally sighed and knocked on the door, and backed up a few steps.

The door swung open and Barnabas sat there face to face with Julia.

"Uhm, you wanted to talk to me?" She asked tilting her head.

Barnabas looked around, and nodded.

"Yes." He moved to the side to let Julia in his room.

She walked slowly, and sat on one of his chairs.

"So what do you want to talk about..." She started, "The fact that you tried to kill me, about Eliabeth. What?" She asked settling her head on her hand.

Barnabas walked over Julia, towering her.

"I simply wanted to ask you about your past, because i have seen you with a little girl that you supposively call your niece..." He said sitting across from her.

Julia looked at Barnabas and said,

"Why do you care about my past? It's none of your business Barnabas.

"I care because once the family house has been rebuilt, i believe she will be staying with us. Correct?" He said tilting his head.

"Yes, she has nowhere else to go. I wouldnt just throw her in the street!" Julia said gesturing towards the window.

"Why doesnt she have anywhere to go?" Barnabas asked.

Julia sighed once again and said,

"She is an orphan, Barnabas. Most of her family is gone! I'm mostly the family that she has left!"

"But doesnt it seem rather odd. She shows up out of nowhere, and says she is our niece?" He asked standing up.

Julia then stood up and walked over to Barnabas furiously.

"You don't know her past, you don't even know her!" She yelled.

"Yes but perhaps you do." Barnabas said.

Julia then pushed him across the room. He hit the wall and she walked over to him, and pinned him against the wall like many times before.

"I see what your doing Barnabas. I'll never tell you about my past. Only one person knows that." She said quietly.

"Who is that?" He said looking at her.

Julia smiled. She knew was he was doing. He was trying to get her to pour out her pas to him, but she wasnt going to let that happen.

"You think I'm going to tell you everything don't you?"

"I'm simply asking a question." Barnabas said shaking his head.

Julia laughed revealing her fangs. She backed up and sat back down in a chair.

"You're not smart enough to get anything out of me Barnabas." She said crossing her legs.

"But I'll tell you one thing," She said leaning forward a bit, "I know Maddie is my neice. I knew her mom, also known as my sister. I know everything about her, and her past. Our family has huge secrets like yours Barnabas."

"Why won't you tell her that then." Barnabas said walking towards her.

"Because Barnabas. Me and her mother had our problems. But i never knew she would've forgiven me." She said looking down.

"What did you do?" Barnabas said.

"Ha, that I'm not telling Barnabas." She said looking back up at him.

She stood up slowly facing Barnabas.

She said, "Just remember, you'll never figure it out either." She smiled and looked at Barnabas' face.

"Now that, my dear is not certain." He said as he leaned closer to her.

Then he embraced her in a kiss. Julia kissed him back trying to forget her past, and think about now. She knew he loved her, and she wasnt going to loose him. She kissed him back and then backed up.

"What is wrong my dear." Barnabas said reaching for her hand.

"Barnabas, I-I can't. I dont want to be hurt again, i do not need anymore bad memories." She said backing towards the door.

"What are you talking about?" He said following her, until she was trapped by the wall.

"Barnabas, you don't know my past. You never will, so you don't know how I've been hurt. Especially by my own family." She said looking down.

"I wouldn't hurt you my love." Barnabas said.

"Yes you would. You love Vicky Barnabas, and you know it. Don't come to me until you've made up your mind." She said turning and walking out the door.

Barnabas sat there looking down. Who _did _he love? He wasnt sure of that yet, but what he did know was that he was going to figure out Julia's secret. And the only way to do that was talk to her niece Maddie.

Her looked around his hotel room, and then walked over to his bed. He wondered why Julia wouldnt tell anyone her past. Then he figured out the only person she would ever tell.

"Elizabeth." He said to himself as he stood up. He quickly walked out of his room, but what he didnt notice is the girl sitting by door listening to everything.

She looked up and watched Barnabas walk towards Elizabeth's room.

"Our past Barnabas, is a long story..." She quietly whispered to herself.

She quickly started to walk back to her aunt's room before anyone would notice she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Barnabas quickly knocked on Elizabeth's door. She swung it open with a greeting smile.

"Hello Barnabas!" She said.

Barnabas nodded, and walked into the room.

"Well come on in..." Elizabeth said sarcasticly.

Barnabas went over to her bed, and sat down. He looked around the room then started to speak.

"Elizabeth, I'd like to ask you something. And hopefully you'd be glad to answer it."

Elizabeth sat down next to him on the bed, and gave him a puzzled look.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I'd like to know something...about Julia..." He said quietly.

Elizabeth sighed. She was tired of Barnabas asking questions about Julia all of the time, but she answered back.

"And what is that?"

He replied, "Well dear Elizabeth, about her...past." He looked over to her to see anything in her eyes telling him that she would be gratefull to answer.

"Barnabas, I'm afriad i cannot tell you anything about that. " She said looking down.

"And why not madam?" He said.

Elizabeth messed with her hands, and looked back up to Barnabas.

"Because Barnabas, It is her business not yours. Why do you care so much anyways." Elizabeth asked crossing her arms.

"Well Elizabeth, she is hiding something. And i know it. I'm just curious to figure it out..." He said looking down.

"Barnabas. Her past was...well. Not the best." Elizabeth slowly rised off the bed, and looked down at Barnabas.

_You won't tell him Elizabeth. You can't! It's Julia's past! You can't just go around and tell everyone her secrets!_

Elizabeth thought to herself. She sighed and kneeled down to Barnabas still sitting on the bed.

"Barnabas, let's just say...her family is about as demented at ours."

"How is that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Elizabeth stood back up and walked to the end of the bed. She sighed once again, and turned to look at Barnabas. He was sitting looking at the ground.

_I can't trust him! He already tried to kill her! What would he do to her if i tel him her secret..._ Elizabeth thought.

Barnabas then looked over to Elizabeth and said,

"Elizabeth, she cannot keep it a secret for long..."

Barnabas then stood up and raised his hand. He started to hypnotize Elizabeth.

"Now Elizabeth. Tell me, what is Julia's secret..."

...

"A WITCH!" Barnabas yelled as he slammed open Julia's door. She was sitting on her bed brushing threw her curls.

She jumped up and was trapped against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" She said nervously.

"Dont lie to me WITCH!" He spat in her face.

"Barnabas, dont be ridiculous! I'm not a witch!" She yelled back.

"Dont lie. Elizabeth told m-" He immediantly stopped.

"What...? Elizabeth told you what!" She yelled as she pushed him away and started to walk towards the door.

"No! Elizabeth told me nothing!" He yelled walking over to her.

Julia turned around quickly and said,

"Then who told you Barnabas! Who!" She yelled.

He sighed, knowing he is going to have to tell her the hurtful truth.

"Julia. I-I hypnotized her, i had to!" He said as Julia turned her back on him.

"Why Barnabas. I'm not a witch Barnabas! And you know that." She said, her voice starting tremble.

Barnabas looked down at the floor. And Julia turned around.

"Barnabas whatever Elizabeth told you, was a lie. I'm not a witch. I know I'm not it-it's my..." She looked down.

"It's what?" He asked.

"It's our family Barnabas." A voice said from the corner of the room.

Maddie walked over to Barnabas, who towered over her.

"Our family. Our family is cursed..." She started looking up at him, "with witches."

Julia looked down at Maddie, with tears forming in her eyes.

"And Julia is NOT a witch. She has never been one Barnabas." Maddie said.

"And how do you know that." Barnabas replied.

"I know more about her then you have ever known. And the funny thing is i havent even been here with her for a week." Maddie said with a sarcastic smile.

Julia grabbed Maddie shoulder, and tugged her back.

She knelt down to Maddie's height and said, "How do you know that?"

Maddie looked at Julia and replied, "My mom. Sh-She talks to me Julia..."

Julia looked shocked, and immediantly thought of David.

"You, you see her Maddie?" Julia asked tilting her head.

Maddie nodded, and then looked back at Barnabas.

"Barnabas, our family has its problems, demons, lies. Just like yours." Maddie started to walk towards Barnabas.

"So don't blame Julia for her life being messed up." Maddie started to clench her fists.

Barnabas glanced at Maddie, then looked up at Julia. He gave a sarcastic smile at Julia, and was about to walk out.

But then the lights started to flicker, and Maddie's hands where clenching tighter and tighter.

_No Maddie Stop! _She thought to herself. But she couldnt control her anger, she lifted her hand and Barnabas went flying back smashing through the wall and landing in the room next door.

Julia gasped with horror, and Maddie covered her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't. I coudn't! Barnabas!" Maddie said, tears filling her eyes.

"She's a witch!" Barnabas yelled, as he stood up slowly.

"No, i mean. Yes! B-but, I'm not bad. I-I promise!" Maddie cried.

Julia looked at Barnabas, then at Maddie again.

"Maddie. You-why didnt you tell me?" Julia said.

Maddie turned around to her aunt. Tears where now covering her face.

She ran to Julia, and hugged her tightly.

"I'm not bad, I-I promise! I don't mean to do it. It just- happens!" Maddie said.

"Your not bad! You call this good!" Barnabas yelled walking towards Julia and her niece.

Maddie turned to look at Barnabas.

"I'm not!" She yelled as the lights started to flicker again. She unclenched her fists, and looked down.

"I'm not...a bad...witch." She said.

"Barnabas, leave her be...please." Julia said.

Barnabas walked out of the room.

_A family cursed by witches. _He laughed slightly. Thinking, _I have fallen in love with an Alcoholic Psychiatrist who is cursed by witches. _

...

Victoria saw Barnabas walking angrily down the hall.

"Barnabas?" She said.

He turned to her in shock and said,

"My dear...Victoria. How are you?" He said walking over grabbing her hands.

"I'm fine, what about you?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"I-I am. I'm perfectly fine." He said.

He felt her cold small hands in his, but this time he didnt feel the sort of electricity he did when he first met her. He looked into her eyes, and didnt see them sparkle like before.

_No, she is your true love Barnabas. You love Victoria._ He thought.

He felt horrible, he wanted to love Victoria. But he didnt anymore. His stomach turned as she kissed his cheek.

"What are you thinking Barnabas?" She asked.

He snapped out of his thought, and looked at Victoria.

"Oh, nothing my dear. I'm perfectly fine." He said putting on a fake smile.

"No, Barnabas. You're not. Tell me what is wrong?" She asked tiliting her head.

"Nothing, I assure you. I'm fine." Barnabas said.

Right then Barnabas felt even more horrible than before.

"Victoria, I'm sorry my dear but...It seems my heart has been taken by another." Barnabas said quielty letting go of her hands.

Victoria looked at Barnabas in shock.

"Wh-what?" She said as she backed away.

"I'm sorry Victoria." He said walking towards her.

"Dont call me Victoria!" She screamed.

Barnabas gasped as Victoria walked over to him and put him against the wall. She held his throat to the wall, and looked at him in hate.

"My name is Josette. Not Victoria" She said quietly.

Barnabas looked confused as he looked into Victoria's darkened eyes, and her fangs.

"Now, calm down Vic-Josette" He quickly corrected himself.

She leaned in closer to him and whispered,

"This is not the last of me Barnabas Collins."

She let go of his throat and he dropped to the floor. She walked of to her room, and slammed the door.

...

Julia looked over at the smashed wall, and then at Maddie who was now sitting on the bed.

She felt her fangs in her mouth, and noticed how thirsty she had become.

_Blood, i need blood._ She thought to herself.

"I'll be right back Maddie." She said as she hurried out of the room, down to the first floor.

She walked out into the cold night, and looked around.

"Where am i gonna find blood..." She said quielty to herself.

Then she remembered the construction workers at the house.

She made her way fastly to Collinwood. She had figured out she had very fast speed, on the day David found her.

She walked threw the gates, and found a couple workers still at the house.

She snuck behind a pile of dirt, and waited for the perfect moment.

_Julia, what are you thinking! Killing an innocent man, for your thirst?_ She swallowed nervously.

She heard footsteps approaching around the dirt pile.

A man appeared, and turned away from Julia. This is the perfect moment.

She pulled his shirt to where he fell behind the pile, she stood by him, leaning down to his face.

"I'm sorry..." She said, with a frown on her face, "I really am..."

With that she latched onto his throat, and sucked all of the blood from his body.

She lifted her head, and wiped the blood from around her mouth.

_Disgusted with you Julia..._ She thought to herself.

She quickly grabbed the mans shirt, and buried him under the dirt pile.

She covered him up completly hoping nobody saw her. She ran down the path, and through the gate.

Once she arrived at the hotel, she checked her dress, luckily she had gotten no blood on her dress.

She looked into the window of the hotel, hoping for a reflection. But she saw nothing. She sighed.

She wiped her mouth once again, and walked in trying to hide her face.

_What you do for men Julia. You're crazy..._ She thought to herself as she made her way back to her hotel room.


	9. Chapter 9

The whole family was gathered at the first floor. Everyone was saying their goodbye's to Victoria. Barnabas stood awkwardly at the sides, glancing at everyone in the room.

"Well, i guess goodbye." Victoria said grabbing her luggage.

Elizabeth softly put her hands on Victoria's shoulders and said,

"I'm very sorry that your parents are making you leave. Come back anytime, okay?"

Victoria nodded.

_Her parents do not need her, its a lie!_ Barnabas thought to himself rolling his eyes.

Victoria looked over at him, and gave him an evil smile.

"Goodbye Barnabas." She said and walked out of the building.

Everyone stood awkwardly staring at the hotel doors, when they heard footsteps coming down the hotel stairs.

"Hey, sorry. I was doing something." Julia said as she walked over to the family.

"Julia, she already left. You missed her, she's gone." Eliabeth said.

Julia sighed. _Never liked her anyway._ She thought to herself.

"Sorry. Just slept in, i couldnt sleep last night." Julia said putting her sunglasses on her head.

"It's fine..." Elizabeth said turning to look at Julia.

"Where's Maddie?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's still asleep, she uh. She couldnt sleep either..." Julia said, as she remembered what had happened the night before.

"Oh, alright." Elizabeth said looking down.

"I was uh, wanting to have a family dinner tonight. But since Victoria left, i guess we can cancel." Elizabeth said.

"No, no. It's fine, we can still have the dinner Elizabeth." Barnabas said walking over to her.

"It will help us get our minds off of things..." He said assuringly.

"You're sure Barnabas..." Elizabeth said turning to him. He nodded.

"Alright. We will meet at the resturaunt down the street. Does everyone know where that is?" Eliabeth asked looking at everyone. They all nodded.

"Okay, well then. That settles that." Elizabeth said smiling.

...

Julia was running late yet again. Everyone had already left for the dinner, but she was going to be a couple minutes late.

She was just finishing curling one last piece of her hair, and checking her makeup. Then she heard a small knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Maddie said standing up.

"No, i got it." Julia said smiling at Maddie.

She opened the door to find Barnabas, in his regular outfit.

"You're going in that..?" Julia said jokingly.

"Well of course, why wouldnt I?" He said as he smiled.

Julia laughed and walked back over to her bed, and sat down.

"What are you doing here anyway, to fix that gaping hole?" She said pointing to the enormous hole that still hadnt been fixed.

"Well, no. But to make sure you're still coming." He said standing at the end of the bed.

"Well, duh. Why wouldn't I?" She said smiling.

Barnabas smiled slightly, and leaned against the bed.

"Would you like me to walk you to the resturaunt?" Barnabas asked quietly.

Julia looked up in suprise.

"Well sure. But Maddie will be coming with us too." She said smiling, then looking over to Maddie.

"Of course. As long as she promises not to throw me against a wall?" He said jokingly.

"I promise." Maddie said smiling.

...

Elizabeth sat there waiting with Carolyn and David. She kept looking at her watch impatiently.

"Is Uncle Barnabas and Julia coming?" David said quietly.

Eliabeth nodded uncertaintly.

Just then they heard the doors open, Elizabeth looked over to find Barnabas holding open the door. Julia walked in, Maddie at her heels.

Julia, and Maddie's hair was curled, and they both wore dresses that went to there knees.

Julia smiled at Barnabas and he smiled back. They walked over to the table, and got comfortable.

"Sorry, with the whole I cant see my reflection thing, it takes me a bit longer to get ready." Julia said looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gave her a warning look, and Carolyn and David looked at her in confusion.

"Uh, yeah..." Elizabeth said trying to get over the subject.

They all ordered what they wanted, and laughed and joked. David was constantly looking over at Maddie, and Maddie would smile back at him.

Julia noticed this and teased David about it. He loved that he was finally getting noticed, and had a funtional family again.

"So, i have very amazing news!" Elizabeth said.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"The house is about finished with construction, and we will soon be able to move back in!" Elizabeth said as she smiled.

Everyone looked at each other in happiness, and Carolyn and David yelled,

"Yes!"

Everyone laughed at each others expressions, Barnabas sat there and smiled.

He was excited he just didnt know how to show it.

...

The whole family walked back to the hotel together. They all laughed and played around with each other for the first time in ages.

Barnabas walked by Julia and Maddie. Maddie was telling Julia a story about a television show, when Barnabas made his hand slowly grab Julia's.

Julia looked at Barnabas in suprise, and smiled. She then turned to Maddie who obiously knew what was going on, and nudged Julia jokingly.

...

After Julia had gotten back, she lied down in her bed and smiled.

_He loves you Julia, Victoria is gone. Everything is perfect._

Maddie sat next to her, and laughed.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

Julia sat up quickly, and rested on her elbows.

"Thinking." She said smiling.

"You know. You can obviously tell Barnabas is a vampire." Maddie said.

"I know. At least everyone is used to it now." Julia said.

Maddie raised her eyebrow to Julia.

"And i think we all know you're a vampire too Julia." She said nudging her.

"Well, yeah." Julia said feeling her fangs, "I'm not that proud of it though."

"Why not! You're super fast, living forever. It's amazing!" She said lying down.

"You know, you can live forever too." Julia said looking over at Maddie.

"Yeah well, I'm a..." She hesitated, "witch. So it's not the best thing." She turned over.

Julia looked at Maddie with saddness. She knew Maddie hated being a witch, and being a monster. It was their dumb family curse that did that. Julia rubbed Maddie's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"It's fine. Who knows it might wear off..." Julia said, knowing it was a lie.

Maddie laughed, "I wish." She turned back over to look at Julia, "I'm a witch, everyone hates me. I can break like glass. People think witches are amazing, with their powers and immortality. But to me, it's just a nightmare..."

Julia opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. Maddie was making her way to her side of the bed.

"Goodnight." She said turning off her light.

"Night..." Julia said then shutting her light off.

...

Julia fell asleep, and was engulfed into another dream.

_It was Maddie, she was lying on the ground crying. _

_ "How could i be so stupid!" She yelled at herself. Her hair was drench because of the rain that was pouring down. She was in a short white dress, with ruffles that were torn at the bottom. _

_ A dark shadow came over her, and she looked up and gasped. _

_ "How could you do this! To everyone! To me!" She yelled at the figure. _

_ Maddie started to stand up, and back away slowly. _

_ "No, please. Stop!" She yelled. _

_ She was then trapped against a rock. Maddie was looking over at the bodies tha lay on the ground before her. _

_ "You killed them!" She yelled at the figure leaned closer to her. _

_ "No, YOU killed them..." The figure said. _

_ "You're a monster Josette!" Maddie yelled as Victoria grabbed Maddie's neck, and lifted her off the rock. _

_ You could hear cracking, like glass. It was Maddie, she was scratching at Victoria's hands._

_ "S-stop!" She said between gasps._

_ "Let the witch die." Victoria said as she tightened her grip on Maddie's throat. _

_ Maddie's skin was slowly cracking away, and falling apart. _

Julia woke up gasping.

"No." She said, as she looked over at Maddie still lying in bed asleep.

Julia caught her breath, and lied back down.

Maddie turned over to Julia, and yawned.

"You okay?" She asked.

Julia looked at the girls face, so perfect and non-cracked the way she wanted it to stay.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." She said as she sighed, and closed her eyes again.

"Your dream was about me...wasnt it?" Maddie asked, to make tears form in Julia's eyes.

"Yeah..." Julia said.

"I'm not bad. I told you that...do you trust me?" She aksed.

"Of course i do. Why wouldnt I?" Julia said turning to face Maddie.

"I dont know. It's just, a lot of our family didnt. They believe who ever gets the curse in the family, should go away. Leave, so the curse could get away from them. What they didnt know is that i hated myself for having the curse. I always think, why _me?_ Why did I have to have the curse." Maddie said looking at Julia.

"Maddie, look at me. You don't deserve it, I know you don't. And i know you're not bad. I trust you with my life..." Julia said lifting Maddie's head.

Julia leaned in and kissed Maddie's forehead and turned back around to go to sleep.

She thought about everything Maddie said. She did trust Maddie with her life, that wasnt a lie.

Julia thought for a long time before she finally fell asleep.

...

David sat in his bed quietly. He was the last one awake.

He kept thinking of the Maddie girl, that was Julia's neice. He saw her at dinner, and thought she was different. She looked different, and once he saw her, he swore he felt that same feeling he always felt, when he felt his mom's presence.

He looked at her many times at dinner, hoping she wouldnt notice. But she didnt seem to mind, because she smiled at him.

He wanted to talk to her, but everytime he tried Julia would look at him and smile, knowing that he seemed to like Maddie.

He had a hard time getting to sleep, but when he felt his eyes getting heavier he thought, _She has a secret just like me. I know it, i have to talk to her..._

And with that he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

*_One Week Later_*

Elizabeth had called everyone back down the first floor.

Everyone gathered around for the exciting news she was about to share.

"Now, as you all know Collinwood has been under construction for quite a while now." She started, "and I am very happy to announce that it is fully finished and we are able to move back in!"

Everyone jumped around and was happy as ever. Barnabas clapped, so did Elizabeth.

"When are we able to pack?" Carolyn asked anxiously.

Elizabeth smiled and answered,

"Today!"

Carolyn immediantly ran back up to her hotel room, ready to pack. As so did everyone else.

...… 

"I'm so excited to finally see Collinwood!" Maddie said packing her clothes.

"Its very big, but it's a nice place to live. It has many rooms, so you dont have to share with anyone." Julia said also packing her things.

Maddie jumped up and down. She closed her suitcase, and walked over to Julia.

"Who's going to show me around?" Maddie asked.

"Well of course its going to be me. It can be confusing at first, but you'll get used to it." Julia said closing her suitcase.

"I'm so happy I'm going to he staying with you." Maddie said sitting on the bed.

That made Julia think. Of course she was happy that Maddie was living with them, but is there someone looking for her?

"Maddie. Didn't you say you lived with your grandma?" Julia asked turning to face Maddie.

"Well...yeah. But she wouldn't mind me gone, she never liked me anyway..."

Maddie replied looking around the room.

"Won't she look for you? Call the police, something?" Julia asked sitting next to Maddie.

Maddie looked at Julia and said,

"No. I didn't tell her where I went. Hopefully she doesn't look for me, because like I told you. Our family never liked me, my grandmother despised me because of my curse. But she knew she was stuck with me..."

Julia hugged Maddie, and smiled,

"I hope she doesn't mind either. Because I want you to stay here with our new family, with me."

Maddie smiled. *_She wants me to stay! I can't believe it!_* She thought to herself.

"Now, let's catch up with everyone else. We are already behind..." Julia said laughing.

Maddie nodded, and they stood up and walked all the way to Collinwood.

… 

Once they got there everyone practicly ran to their rooms.

Julia and Maddie went to Julia's office, and Maddie was shown around. Carolyn went to her newly built room, as did David. But Barnabas sat there smiling at his newly built home.

"Aren't you going to go and unpack?" Elizabeth asked walking past Barnabas, to the house.

"No, I will wait until everyone is settled." Barnabas replied.

… 

"This place is amazing!" Maddie exclaimed as Julia showed her to the dining room.

"Yeah, it looked worse before it burnt down. Now its newly rebuilt everything looks amazing." Julia laughed.

"Well, its huge. And I'm glad that I get a room close to your office." Maddie replied.

Julia laughed, and thought, *_She really is happy she is here..._*

… 

David finished putting everything up in his room. He sat down on his bed, and sighed.

Suddenly a blue mist appeared in front of him.

"Mom, where have you been!" He said standing up.

But the figure that had appeared in front of him wasn't his mom.

"You're not my mom, who are-" he stopped. The ghostly woman that had appeared in front of him reminded him of someone he has seen.

Then he realized who was in front of him. "You're...Maddie's...mom. Aren't you?" He asked walking towards the ghost.

She said nothing. But he knew it was Maddie's mother. Her face closely resembled Maddie's. But the hair looked like Julia's, short and curly.

"Help. Help Maddie" she said slowly.

"Help her? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Free her. Her curse." She said pointing to Davids door.

"What?" He asked. But she couldn't answer, the door opened and Julia and Maddie walked in.

"And this is Davids room." Julia said looking at David.

"Oh, sorry David. I was showing Maddie around..." She said gesturing to Maddie.

"Oh um. Its fine..." he said smiling at Maddie.

"Are you okay David?" Julia asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" He said shakily.

*_What did she mean 'Help Maddie' and 'her curse'_* He desperately wanted to tell Maddie, but not in front of Julia.

"Alright, well remember your appointed after dinner tonight David, okay?" Julia asked getting ready to walk out of the room.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you then.." he said sitting down on him bed.

Julia nodded and closed to door.

…

Everyone sat at the dinner table talking about everything they had done that day. Except David. He sat there quietly, looking at his food thinking.

*_I need to talk to Maddie's mom again_*

"So David, what happened with you today?" Elizabeth asked.

He looked up, and said,

"Oh nothing. Just unpacked.." he looked back down.

"What wrong David?" Elizabeth asked.

David shook his head,

"Nothing, just tired that's all" he said.

"Are you wanting to cancel our appointment then David?" Julia asked confused.

"No, I'll be there." He said picking up his fork.

Julia nodded, then shrugged.

"Alright." She said.

There was a small silence.

"So Maddie, how do you like it here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh! Its amazing!" She said smiling.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled.

Barnabas walked in casually,

"Sorry I'm late, so many things to unpack." He said sitting down.

Elizabeth nodded.

Barnabas looked around at the table, and caught a glimpse of something like black mist. He gave a confused look to it, and watched it go past all the family members all the way to him. He went up to his throat, and he felt like he was getting choked.

Everyone at the table looked at Barnabas in confused as he held his throat, and looked around franticly until he breathed in a huge breath.

"Barnabas, is there something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

Barnabas coughed out the words,

"No..i-i am fine madam. Excuse me for a moment." He said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

… 

Barnabas made his way to the bathroom, and looked at the mirror. He saw nothing, of course because he could not see his reflection. He coughed a few times until he heard a voice.

"You think you've gotten rid of me? Well you haven't Barnabas Collins. I'll never leave until I get what I want." The voice said.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Barnabas yelled.

The voice let let out an evil chuckle, and suddenly a face appeared in the mirror.

"Victoria!" Barnabas yelled as he walked back towards the mirror.

"Its Josette! Not Victoria!" The voice yelled.

"Whatever! Why are you here!" He said.

"To finish what you started, to get what I want." She said.

"And what may that be?" Barnabas said angrily.

"Ha! You're clueless aren't you?" She said sarcasticly.

He looked at the face angrily, wanting to smash it to pieces.

"I'm here to get you my love." She said in an evil voice.

"And..." she said looking at Barnabas.

"And what!" Barnabas said.

"And, to get your precious Julia..." Victoria said laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

"I wonder why Barnabas acted that way at dinner..." Maddie said putting her hair into a bun.

"I don't know..." Julia said lying down on the bed.

"So you still have that appointment with uhm...David? Was it?" Maddie asks sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, but once I'm done I'll come say goodnight to you." Julia said sitting back up.

"Okay, well...I'll see you later." Maddie said as she got under the bed sheets.

"Okay." Julia said.

Julia walked out of Maddie's room, and down to her office, David would be there any minute. She walked in and sat down in her chair, her office hadnt really been touched by the fire. Which she didnt mind at all. Then, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She said leaning back in her chair. David walked in slowly, and sat down on the seat arossed from Julia.

"Hi David." She said smiling.

"Hi..." He said quietly.

"Why are you so quiet? I mean I know we havent had an appointment for a while but...you've been acting like this all day." Julia said leaning forward.

David sighed and replied, "Julia, can you keep a secret?"

She replied, "Of course! You kept mine."

David smiled and said, "Julia, I uhm, I." He looked down at the floor.

"I think i saw Maddie's mom-uh, i mean...your sister...?" He said.

Julia gave him a confused look, and sat back.

"What are you talking about? Like, how you see your mother?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. But this time it wasnt my mom. It was...someone elses.." He said.

"What makes you think it was Maddie's?" Julia asked.

David looked up at Julia and replied, "Because, it looked just like her...but it didnt at the same time. It's just-she looked like Maddie, but had hair...like yours..."

Julia sighed, and looked down. She didnt know what to do.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Well, her mom spoke. She said something about a curse, and helping Maddie..." David said in an unsure manner.

Julia looked at David, and remembered that nobody knew Maddie's secret, her...curse.

"David, I want you to tell me if this happens again...okay?" Julia said.

David nodded, and stood up.

"There is nothing more to talk about?" Julia asked him.

"Yeah, there's nothing." He said, then walked out of the room.

...

Barnabas walked around in his room, thinking about what he should do.

He was unsure to whether he should tell anyone at all.

He stopped and looked around.

_Elizabeth, i should tell Elizabeth..._ He thought.

He then opened his door, and walked down to Elizabeth's office. Once he walked in, Elizabeth said,

"What is wrong Barnabas?"

Barnabas walked up to her desk and replied, "Victoria! She is crazy!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" She asked.

"She is going to kill Julia!" Barnabas yelled.

"Barnabas, calm down. Victoria left! Remember? And why on earth would she kill Julia?" Elizabeth asked puzzled.

"She's a jealous witch!" He said.

"A witch. Barnabas, we are done with witches, Angelique is gone!" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth...that doesn't mean there are not anymore out there..." Barnabas replied.

Elizabeth tilted her head and said, "Victoria left Barnabas, there is no way she can _kill_ Julia."

"Dear Elizabeth, do you recall dinner?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, it seems Victoria is still here. Even if we cannot see her..." Barnabas said.

"You mean...she was the one choking you?" Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow.

"Precisely." He said sitting down on a chair. '

"Barnabas, I'm not saying i do not believe you...it's just. Victoria? She was so sweet, and just..." Elizabeth stopped, and sighed.

...

Julia quietly was walking back to her room, from saying goodnight to Maddie.

Maddie was only a couple rooms apart from her, which she loved. She smiled at the thought that she had a niece. That actually wanted to live with her!

She opened her door, and walked in.

_SLAM_ her door slammed shut behind her. She looked around confused, but eventually she shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her bed.

"HA! You think you've gotten rid of me?" A voice said.

Julia sat straight up, and looked around in confusion.

"What?" She said.

"You think I'll leave _THAT_ easily?" The voice said again.

Julia stood up and walked around carefully.

"Who's there?" She said.

"Don't be dumb _Julia_..." The voice said.

Julia spun around to find Victoria leaning against the wall.

"Wha-" Julia got cut off. Victoria had lunged towards her, and pushed her against the wall.

"I'm not gone yet." Victoria whispered.

"You're crazy!" Julia yelled in her face.

Victoria caught a glimpse of Julia's fangs and said, "Looks like your trick worked...vampire."

Julia struggled trying to get her hands unpinned from Victoria's force.

"Don't try, I'm too strong..." Victoria said smiling.

"What do you want." Julia said.

"That's easy." Victoria said, "To destroy you, and get Barnabas back." She smiled.

Julia replied, "Get off me!"

Victoria laughed at Julia's struggle.

"No thanks." Victoria replied.

Then Victoria threw Julia against the other wall, making a huge thud.

Julia got back up quickly, just when Victoria jumped towards her. Julia kicked Victoria back, and she hit the opposite wall, leaving cracks.

"Looks like the vampire's got bite." Victoria said smiling.

"Come at me." Julia said sarcasticly.

Julia walked over to Victoria, and grabbed her throat lifting her off the floor.

"What are you?" Julia asked.

"Exactly what your precious niece is, a witch." Victoria said smiling.

Julia dropped her back on the ground.

"She isnt like you!" Julia yelled, "She isnt evil!"

"Ha, that's what you think..." Victoria said.

Julia looked at Victoria in confusion.

"She's a witch! There's no such thing as a _good_ witch!" Victoria said standing up.

"She will betray you, like that." Victoria said walking towards Julia, "You don' even _know _her. You never stayed with your family long enough to even say goodbye to your sister, who what? Oh right, died in a car accident..." Victoria smiled.

Julia clenched her fists, and shook her head.

"That wasn't my fault!" Julia said.

"Oh okay. Act like you know nothing!" Victoria said as she lifted her hand and Julia flew back acrossed to the wall.

Victoria trapped her and whispered, "Just rememer Julia. You better watch your back, because I'm always here. Even when you can't see me."

Then Victoria slowly dissapeared, until it was just Julia alone in the room.

...

Barnabas walked quickly to Julia's room. Once he got there he knocked on the door, but he heard no answer. He opened the door and looked around, he found Julia standing against the wall looking shocked, and the walls looked like someone was thrown into them a million times.

"Julia!" Barnabas said as he rushed over to her.

"Barnabas, I-" Julia said, as Barnabas grabbed her shoulders and looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay? What happened here?" He asked.

"It-it was..." She looked around, "It was Victoria." She said looking at Barnabas.

He saw how scared she was.

"Oh, my love. I'm terribly sorry. I should've told you.." He said.

"Told me what?" Julia asked tilting her head.

"Well uh. Victoria, she is after you and I." He said trying to stay calm.

"Is that why you...you acted weird at dinner?" Julia asked.

Barnabas nodded and replied, "I'm sorry, i should've old you. I could've gotten you killed!"

Barnabas looked at Julia, and sighed.

"I could've lost you." He said.

Julia looked up at him, and said, "But you didnt. It's alright."

"No, I must make sure she never touches you again." Barnabas said.

"Barnabas i can take care of myself. I'm fine, really." Julia sighed.

"Well if you're sure my dear...but just incase would you mind if i stay here tonight to make sure you're safe?" He asked.

Julia smiled.

"Of course."

Julia lied down in her bed, and Barnabas sat in a chair beside it.

"You know Barnabas, you don't have to stay there all night. It's much more comfortable on the bed." Julia said.

"Yes, but i must stay here, so i can see everything. And besides I dont really like to sleep at night." Barnabas said.

"Well alright. Goodnight Barnabas." Julia said.

"Goodnight." Barnabas said.

There was a small silence.

"Barnabas, you know something." Julia said.

"What is it?" Barnabas replied.

"Not to be offensive, but right now. You look like a creep." Julia said.

Barnabas smiled, "Well hopefully that isn't a bad thing..." He said.

"Uh, not at all." Julia laughed.

...

Victoria looked through Julia's window. Barnabas sat there quitely watching the whole room.

Victoria smiled, and laughed.

"If you wanna do it that way Barnabas, i guess I'll take you both down..."

And with that Victoria vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

Julia woke up, and looked around. Barnabas was half asleep on the chair, looking like he was about to fall off.

"Barnabas!" Julia said sitting up.

Barnabas jerked up, looked around in suprise.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I didnt know i was drifting off like that..." Barnabas replied.

Julia laughed and said, "It's fine. You can go now...you look very tired."

Barnabas replied standing up, "If i must, i guess i must go."

He walked out of the room quietly. Julia sighed, she hated getting up. She looked at her watch. _12:00 p.m_

She always woke up late, but luckily everybody was used to it. She looked around the room, and got up.

She sighed, she hated getting ready and dressed almost as much as she hated getting up.

...

Everyone at the table sat quietly.

"Does anyone know where Barnabas is?" Elizabeth asked.

Julia looked up and replied, "Well he sorta was on a watch duty last night. So he is getting some sleep..."

Eliabeth nodded.

"Julia, may i talk to you in the other room for a moment?" Elizabeth asked standing up.

"Uh, sure thing." Julia said sighing.

They walked out to the hallway.

"Julia, do you understand the whole thing about Victoria? Did Barnabas even say anything to you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well sure, considering the fact that she almost tried to kill me last night." Julia replied.

Elizabeth looked at her with suprise, "Kill you!"

"Uh, yeah. That's why Barnabas isnt here. He went to sleep, he stayed in my room all night _watching _for Victoria."

Elizabeth sighed and replied, "Do you know why she is trying to kill you?"

"No, I mean. Not really..." Julia said crossing her arms.

"Barnabas told me she was _jealous_. Or something, I'm not too sure..." Elizabeth said.

"So, can i go eat now?" Julia said sarcasticly.

"Yes but, if you hadn't noticed. Maddie hasnt shown up for breakfast either..." Elizabeth said.

Julia knew Elizabeth wanted her to check on Maddie.

"Alright." Julia said walking towards Maddie's room.

Once Julia got there she knocked on the door, "Maddie?" She asked.

"Maddie are you okay?"

There was no answer. Julia turned the knob, and opened the door. Maddie's bed was empty, but made. Julia looked around and Maddie was no where to be found.

"Maddie, where are you?" She asked a little more franticly.

"I'm right here..." Maddie said laughing, walking into the room.

"Where did you go!" Julia asked turning to face her.

"I was on my way to the dining room, but then i heard you..." Maddie said.

"Oh gosh, you scared me!" Julia said holding Maddie's shoulders.

"Uhm, why?" Maddie asked.

"Reasons." Julia said sighing.

"Uhm, can i ask you something before we go to breakfast...?" Maddie asked.

"Sure." Julia asked.

They walked over to the bed, and sat down. Maddie looked at Julia with a sort of saddness in her eyes.

"Julia, i was wondering..." Maddie said, "I, i hate being what i am...and since you're a uh...doctor..." Maddie stuttered.

"Oh Maddie, you know its impossible to do that!" Julia said.

"But could you at least try! I mean, you did it. What the difference with a..." Maddie stuttered, "A witch?"

Julia sighed.

"Please..." Maddie tugged on Julia's arm.

...

Victoria walked on the beach. The waves were crashing against the rocks, and not a person in sight.

"Well little Victoria, you becoming a vampire might just help me. It means more power." Victoria laughed.

"Now that i have your body, and you're gone. Barnabas is all mine..." She smiled.

Victoria felt her fangs in her mouth, and smiled once again.

"A vampire witch, not bad."

...

"Maddie, it most likely will not work..." Julia said.

"I don't care, I want to try." Maddie said wincing at the sight of the needle.

Julia caught her wincing, and smiled.

"You're afriad of needles?"

Maddie replied, "Uh, yeah. A bit."

"Its alright, you get used to it after a while." Julia said walking over to her.

Maddie lifted her arm, looking scaredly at the needle.

Julia carefully leaned the needle closer and closer to Maddie's arm, until it was almost touching.

Maddie bit her bit, and was becoming shakey.

As soon as Julia touched Maddie's skin with the needle, a glass noise was made.

Maddie's arm now had a hole in it from the needle. Julia gasped, and Maddie winced.

"Oh my gosh." Julia said, lifting the needle away from Maddie's arm.

Maddie shook her head, "No it's okay. It heals by itself..." She quickly covered her arm with her shirt sleeve.

Julia sat the needle down, and walked back over to Maddie.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what to do now." Julia said.

Maddie looked at the ground in disapointment.

"No, it's fine. Really, I'm fine. It's alright that i'm made of glass, can shatter away." Maddie said, "Cursed..."

Julia looked up at her with concern.

"There has to be something..." Maddie said looking back at Julia, tears in her eyes.

"Honey, I...I've never dealt with this before..." Julia said.

"I know...but there has to be a way." Maddie said.

Julia stood up, and hugged Maddie tightly.

"I'm sorry Maddie, but i promise I'll figure something out...okay?" Julia asked.

Maddie nodded softly and gave a weak smile, "Okay.."

Just then Maddie gasped. Julia broke their hug and turned around.

"Victoria..." Julia said putting an arm in front of Maddie.

"Julia...and. Oh, Maddie." Victoria gave a smile.

Maddie looked at Victoria in confusion.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"Nothing, stay behind me." Julia said.

"Awwe. Trying to protect your little niece huh? Well bad news for ya, because she's coming with me.." Victoria said walking towards them.

"You're not taking anyone." Julia said shaking her head.

"Oh, I'm not? We'll see about that." Victoria said as kept walking towards them.

Julia breathed nervously. She grabbed Maddie's hand and started to walk back.

"You think, you're gonna get out of this?" Victoria said.

Victoria lifted her hand, and Julia hit the wall. Maddie gasped in horror.

Victoria trapped Julia against the wall yet again.

"Forget it, Maddie is coming with me." Victoria said.

Victoria leaned closer to Julia face.

"And there is _nothing _you can do about it." Victoria laughed.

"There might be nothing she can do about it. But i can do something." Maddie said, forcing Victoria to turn around.

"Oh really, _witch._" Victoria said making Maddie wince.

"Yeah." Maddie said with pride.

Maddie lifted her hand, and Victoria flew back. Julia moved quickly before Victoria could hit her.

Maddie stomped over to Victoria, who was now on the floor. She was smiling.

"Is that all ya got?" Victoria laughed.

"Nope." Maddie said as she grabbed Victoria's neck, and lifted her off the ground.

"Leave us...alone." Maddie said quietly.

Victoria's face started to crack, and Maddie threw her to the floor.

Victoria coughed, and looked back up at Maddie.

"I'm not done with you yet..._witch._" Victoria said, as a purple mist started to float around her, and she vanished.

"Maddie..." Julia said.

Maddie looked over at Julia, and gave her a confused look. Julia walked over and hugged Maddie, making sure she was okay.

"I'm fine Julia. But she's not gone." Maddie said looking at Julia.

"I know, I know. But she wont be back for a while, that's all i know." Julia replied.

Maddie looked at her in confusion, "Why couldn't you push her off?"

Julia sighed, "Well. She is a vampire _and_ a witch...shes too powerful."

Maddie sighed too, and hugged her aunt once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone at the dinner table was silent, even Barnabas, who was the talkative person. Maddie and Julia were one of the last people to walk in, which didn't suprise anyone. David sat in his chair eating his food quietly, and Carolyn was slouching in her seat like always.

Elizabeth shifted uncormfortably in her seat, hating the silence.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Elizabeth asked shyly.

Everyone murmered good, and went off to quitely eating their food. Elizabeth sighed, thinking of how she could get everyone to start talking.

Barnabas looked at everyone, and sighed. This was the quietest the family has ever been during dinner. They were usually talking, or arguing. Which either one, Elizabeth wouldnt mind. As long as it would break the silence.

Maddie rubbed her arm, where she had gotten the hole earlier, and Julia looked at her sadly. She didnt know that would happen, and she felt horrible about it.

Elizabeth caught Julia looking at Maddie and became confused.

"Julia. What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked.

Julia looked over at Elizabeth nervously, "Nothing, I'm fine."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow to her and said, "You're sure?"

Julia nodded, and leaned back in her chair.

She couldnt tell Elizabeth what happened, she would become too over protective over her, and Maddie. She knew they could handle it theirselves, so she didnt want to say anything to anybody.

Elizabeth couldn't stand the silence anymore,

"So, Valentine's day is coming up..." Elizabeth said, stating the obvious.

Julia almost choked on her drink.

"Julia, are you all right?" Elizabeth asked. But she already knew the answer.

Julia nodded, and got a napkin to wipe of the drink from her shirt.

Julia hated Valentine's Day. She dreaded it when it came to that part of the year, becuase she always felt so alone. She never had a Valentine, or wanted to have anything to do with Valentine's Day.

Every night on Valentine's Day, she would stay in her office or room. And try to put her mind to something else, and have a drink. She hated watching the Valentine's Day commercials, and seeing couples everywhere she looked. So she stayed away from everyone.

Maddie gave Julia a confused look, but kept to her own business.

But then Julia had a thought.

_Barnabas is here. Maybe you wont be alone on Valentine's Day...just maybe.._

The thought wanted to make her smile, and look at Barnabas. But she hid her emotions, and just nodded at Elizabeth.

The whole rest of dinner everything was still silent.

...

"Don't be so over protective!" Maddie said to Julia.

They were sitting on Maddie's bed. They were the first one's to leave the dining room, nobody seemed to mind.

"I'm not, it's just...Victoria is dangerous Maddie. She said she'd take you, and I won't let that happen!" Julia said tilting her head.

Maddie sighed, "I can take care of myself. It's fine, I promise."

"No, It's not. Please Maddie, you can sleep in my room from now on. I wont loose sight of you, I'm not letting Victoria take you." Julia said.

Maddie leaned back on her elbows, and looked around the room.

"Why does she want to take me?" Maddie asked.

Julia replied, "I dont know. So she can have _more power_, as she states it. Or maybe just to weaken us. So we will come crawling on our hands and knees begging for her to let you go, I don't know." Julia sighed, and took a drink from her glass.

"Well, if she does get me. I can get away, she can't hold me back." Maddie said, messing with the sleeve of her dress.

Julia looked at Maddie, and stood up.

"So, are you gonna come and sleep in my room tonight or...?" Julia asked.

Maddie laughed and nodded. She got up, and walked out of her room and waited for Julia.

They walked all the way down to Julia's room. As soon as they got there Maddie ran over to the bed, and lied down.

"Woah! This bed is _so _soft." Maddie said with a sarcastic voice. The bed was actually the most uncomfortable bed she had ever lied down on.

Julia laughed, and sat next to her.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it..." Julia said kicking off her high heels.

Maddie looked around the room, it was about as big as hers. If not, bigger. She looked over at the wall, and saw the cracks.

"Uhm, what happened there?" Maddie asked pointing at the wall.

Julia looked at the wall and sighed, "Oh, well Victoria payed me a visit not to long ago."

Maddie then looked over and saw the radio.

"Oh my gosh, you have a radio in here!" Maddie said standing up and walking over to it.

"Uh, yeah. But its not the best." Julia replied.

Maddie messed with it, until the song _No More Mr Nice Guy_ by Alice Cooper came on. Julia laughed, it was one of her favorite songs. And was also one of the songs that was played at the "_Happening" _Barnabas put together a while ago.

Maddie laughed, and started to mouth the words. Julia laughed at Maddie's dancing. Maddie looked as bad as Julia when she danced, if not. Better. Maddie walked over to Julia, and pulled on her hand.

"Come on." Maddie laughed.

Julia laughed with her, and got up. After a couple of words, and beats. Julia and Maddie were laughing at dancing.

Julia smiled at Maddie, and laughed.

This is the happiest she has been forever. Maddie, made her life more interesting. More...happy.

Elizabeth was walking down the hall, and heard the radio on. She leaned into Julia's door, and heard Maddie and Julia laughing. Elizabeth smiled,

"My goodness Julia..." Elizabeth said quietly to herself, smiling.

She then continued to walk down the hall.

Once the song ended, Maddie laughed and walked over to the bed. She lied down and smiled.

Julia followed her over to the bed, and sat down.

"You, are crazy Maddie." Julia laughed.

"I know." Maddie giggled.

Maddie got up and walked to the other side of the bed, and lied down.

"Goodnight Julia..." Maddie said yawing.

Julia smiled, and got under the covers, "Goodnight hun."

...

Barnabas sat down on a chair thinking to himself. He looked around the room and sighed.

"Valentine's Day..." He said to himself.

He replayed the moment at the dinner table when Elizabeth brought up the subject, and how Julia reacted to it.

He looked around the room once again, and stood up.

He knew what he was going to do, to have Julia have at least one good Valentine's Day, or maybe one she wouldn't forget.

He walked to his door, and opened it. Elizabeth has been the one he has gone to a lot lately, which he didnt mind. She was the one that helped him out the most.

But one thought in his head was, _We are going to have another party..._


	14. Chapter 14

"Barnabas!" Elizabeth said, as she looked up at Barnabas who had just entered the room.

"Hello Elizabeth," Barnabas said walking over to her desk.

He sat down on the small couch that sat next to Elizabeth's desk.

"What do you need Barnabas?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would like to host another, _happening_..." Barnabas said looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at him confused. She set down whatever she was working on and turned herself to look at Barnabas.

"Well, of course we could have one, but why?" She asked.

"Well, this _Valentine's Day_ you speak of...could you explain it to me more?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked to the ground, then back up to Barnabas and sighed, "Well, it's sorta like a day when couples give each other gifts to show each other how much they love them. Or couples go and do things special for their loved ones, and things like that..."

Barnabas nodded.

"Well, then this happening will be for Valentine's Day. All couples will be invited," Barnabas said looking at Elizabeth.

"Barnabas, may i ask you something?" Elizabeth asked tilting her head.

"Why, of course," Barnabas said assuringly.

"Why do you want to have this _happening_ again?" She asked.

Barnabas looked to the floor, and sat silent for a moment.

"Well..." He sat silent again.

Elizabeth tilted her head, and sighed.

"Never mind that Barnabas, It doesnt matter much. When would you like this _happening _to happen?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night," He said lifting his head.

"Of course, that was a dumb question..." Elizabeth laughed to herself, "Valentine's Day," she then looked back at her work.

...

It was 12:56 p.m. Maddie and Julia were still asleep in bed.

Barnabas walked in quietly, knowing they would still be asleep.

Barnabas cleared his throat, hoping it was loud enough for Julia to wake up.

She shifted in her sleep.

Barnabas then decided to speak.

"Uhm...Julia? I dont mean to wake you like this, but.." He stopped as Julia turned towards him, and sat up with her elbows.

She looked tiredly at the window, then at Barnabas.

"What...?" She asked sleepily.

Then Maddie sat up, and looked around with the same expression on her face.

"Uhm, I was just here to tell you some news.." Barnabas said.

Julia sighed, "Okay, what is it?" She asked squinting at the morning light.

"We are hosting another happening tonight. It would be delighful if you would attend." Barnabas said.

"Well of course I will, but why are you telling me this early?" She asked looking at her watch.

"It is almost 1:00 my dear," Barnabas said confused.

"Yeah well, that's too early for me..." She said lying back down.

Maddie still looked around, squinting at the light.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then..." Barnabas said, making his way out of the room.

A little bit after Barnabas left, Maddie said, "What is he talking about?"

Julia looked at her and shrugged. Maddie shrugged too, and then laid back down.

...

Carolyn and Elizabeth were out in the main room setting the tables, and preparing for he party later that night.

"Why did you say yes to this?" Carolyn asked sarcasticly.

"Well, It's Valentine's Day. And most likely even if I said no, Barnabas would of threw one anyway..." Elizabeth sighed.

Carolyn laughed, and continued to set the tables.

"Well, I can't really attend all night." Carolyn said.

"Why's that?" Elizabeth asked, looking at her daughter confusingly.

"Tonight is a full moon mom, you know what that means," Carolyn said, setting down some glasses.

"Oh right...werewolf..." Elizabeth murmered to herself.

"Yeah..." Carolyn replied.

David walked down the steps, admiring the decorations on his way down.

"Oh, hello David. Would you like to help?" Elizabeth asked holding out some glasses that still needed to be placed.

"Uh, sure," He said carefully grabbing the glasses.

He walked over to the empty tables, and sat down a couple glasses.

"David..." A voice said.

He assumed it was Elizabeth so he replied, "What?"

Carolyn looked at David confused.

"Nobody said anything..." She said.

"Oh, uhm. Sorry," He said looking back at the tables.

"David..." The voice said again. This time he looked around, until he saw a blue misty object at the top of the stairs.

"David..." The figure said holding out it's hand.

"Oh no.." He said to himself. It was Maddie's mother again. He carefully sat down the remaining glasses, and started to make his way to the stairs.

"David? Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, turning around to face him.

"Oh, yeah. I-I'll just be right back..." He said continuing to make his way up the stairs.

Elizabeth looked at him in confusion, but just shrugged and turned back to the decorations she was working on.

"Help her..." The ghost said again, as she started to glide to the side.

"What?" He whispered to himself. She wanted him to follow.

He carefully took his steps, following Maddie's mother.

She glided closer and closer to Julia's room.

"No, I can't go in there!" David said to the ghostly figure.

She pointed at the door, and it creaked open.

"No! I can't stop!" He pleaded quietly.

"Help her..." She nodded and dissapeared.

"No-" David was cut off.

"Who's there-Oh! David, what's wrong?" Julia asked as she walked out into the hallway.

"Nothing, I-I'm fine...It's just..." He trailed off.

_Julia said if it happens again tell her..._ He thought to himself.

Julia bent down to David's height, and looked at him in confusion.

"Julia, It-It's Maddie's mom.." He said stuttering.

"Oh, well what happened?" She asked tliting her head.

"She-" David stopped as Maddie walked out in the hallway.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Then she caught sight of David.

"Oh, Hi!" She said smiling.

"Uhm, Hi.." He said nervously.

Everyone sat silent for a moment.

"So, what's going on?" Maddie asked.

"Uhm...Maddie.." Julia said nervously, as she stood up and turned to Maddie.

"Yeah..?" She asked looking at Julia confusingly.

"You know how you see your mom sometimes, like you told me?" Julia said.

David was shocked, he never knew Maddie saw what he saw. He wanted to smile right then and there, he wasnt alone anymore. But he kept the same facial expression.

Maddie nodded, and tilted her head.

"Well...Uhm..." Julia said, "David does too," She finished.

Maddie took in a deep breath, then moved to where she could see David.

"You...you can see my mom?" Maddie asked.

David hesitated, but nodded shyly.

"What does she say to you? Have you seen her recently?" Maddie asked excitingly looking around.

"Uh..." David said.

"Uh, what? What does she say about me?" Maddie asked.

"Well that's one thing you might not want to know..." Julia said putting a hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"Why not?" Maddie asked turning around to face her aunt.

"Well, I've talked to David and...she is constantly saying things like...uhm.." Julia hesitated, "Like, help her," Julia then looked to the floor.

Maddie gave her a confused look, then turned to look at David.

"Is that true?" She asked tilting her head.

David nodded slowly.

Maddie took in another deep breath, and then looked back at Julia.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Maddie asked in a mad tone.

"Maddie I-" Julia said, but Maddie was already walking back into the room.

"I-I'm sorry..." David said.

"No, no David. You're fine, I'll fix it," Julia said walking back into the room.

David looked back at the floor, and sighed.

...

People poured into the Collinswood home, for the party. Carolyn walked around, smiling. As so did Elizabeth.

Barnabas welcomed the people coming in, like last time. David walked around shyly.

Julia sat at a table, her head resting on her propped up arm. She looked around shyly, thinking about Maddie.

Maddie stayed in the room, saying she would come out later. She didnt feel like going out at that moment.

Julia had on a long dress, that was a plain light blue. It was one of the dresses with the low shoulders, and Julia didn't mind.

Barnabas walked over to her table, and sat acrossed from her.

"Having a good time?" He asked sarcasticly.

Julia laughed, "An amazing time Barnabas," She said raising a glass to her lips.

"What is the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing, Maddie is just upset. Hopefully she'll be down soon," Julia said leaning back in her chair.

"Why is she upset?" Barnabas asked.

Julia sighed, "Nothing," she said.

Barnabas nodded.

"Would you like to..." Barnabas asked nervously.

"Dance? No, I don't dance Barnabas," Julia finished his sentence for him.

"And why may that be?" Barnabas asked.

"Barnabas, I-I just don't like to," She said smiling.

"One dance, my love," He asked as he stood up and held out his hand.

Julia laughed, "Damn you Barnabas..." She said laughing as she grabbed his hand and stood up.

Barnabas and Julia walked over to the middle of the room where everyone else was dancing.

"No, not here. There's way too many people," Julia said looking around.

"Alright, follow me," Barnabas said walking towards the doors of Collinwood.

He opened the doors, and let Julia through. They walked outside, and Barnabas grabbed Julia's hand again.

They walked over to the path in front of the house.

Julia put her hands on Barnabas's shoulders, and he put his on her waist.

They slowly started to dance to the faint music coming from inside.

"Barnabas, why did you throw this party?" Julia asked.

Barnabas smiled, "Well, I had noticed your reaction at dinner...I thought you'd enjoy this," Barnabas said.

Julia laughed, "Well, I sorta am.." She said as Barnabas grabbed her hand, and she spinned around.

Barnabas and Julia laughed at the same time. They continued to dance.

Maddie watched out the window of Julia's room. She smiled as she watched Barnabas and Julia dance to the music. She laughed at her aunts attempt to dance.

She then decided she would go down to the party. She slipped on her high heels, and walked down stairs.

Her dress was a bright plain pink dress. It had a bow around the waist, and went down to her knees.

She looked around at all of the people dancing, and smiled. This was the first party she had ever been too.

She walked over to an empty table, and sat down.

She then heard the front doors on Collinwood open. Barnabas and Julia walked in, Barnabas was holding her hand and they were laughing. Maddie smiled.

Julia said bye to Barnabas and walked over to the table Maddie was sitting at.

"Hey, you finally came down," Julia said smiling.

Maddie nodded, and smiled.

"So, you really don't know how to dance do you?" Maddie said jokingly.

Julia laughed, "You saw? I told him i can't dance," Julia smiled.

Julia turned around in her seat, to face all of the people.

Maddie made herself confortable in her seat.

_Witch..._ A voice said.

Maddie looked confusingly at everyone. She didn't know if anyone else heard it.

_You think I wont get you?_ The voice said again.

Maddie then realized, it was Victoria.

_Stop!_ Maddie said in her mind.

There was an evil laugh.

_Let the witch die..._ The voice said.

Maddie started to breath heavily. She felt like she had heard that before, and she didnt like it.

At that moment, it felt like a million voices were filling her head. Each saying "Let the witch die.."


	15. Chapter 15

Maddie closed her eyes tightly, and covered her ears. She tried not to listen to the voices, but they were too loud.

"No!" Maddie yelled.

Everyone turned to look at her. She still had her eyes tightly shut, and hands over her ears. Julia looked quickly over to Maddie, and stood up to run over to her.

"Maddie! Maddie, what's wrong!" Julia said as she grabbed Maddie's shoulders turning her.

Maddie covered her face, from the tears. The voices slowly faded away, as Julia hugged her tightly.

"Maddie, it's okay. What's wrong?" Julia asked comforting Maddie.

Maddie hugged her back, but continued to sob quietly. Barnabas looked at Julia confused. Julia waved her hand to the side gesturing to have everyone go away.

Barnabas then widened his eyes, and told everyone to go about their own business. Julia looked to the floor still comforting Maddie.

...

"Everyone probably thinks I'm crazy, don't they?" Maddie asked as she sat on the arm rest of Julia's chair.

"No, not crazy. Nobody would think that," Julia said looking down.

Maddie sighed, "What if she does it again? I can't handle all of those voices in my head. I'll break down again, and what if its worse.." Maddie said looking at Julia.

"It wont happen again, I wont let it," Julia said.

"You can't stop it from happening. Only Victoria can," Maddie said messing with her fingers.

"I might not be able to, but I can at least try.." Julia said leaning her head on Maddie's shoulder.

Maddie leaned her head over to Julia's and sighed, "I'm scared," she said hating to admit it.

"A lot of us are," Julia replied.

Julia looked over to Maddie's arm. Her dress sleeve was just under her elbow, but it slid up a bit.

"Maddie! I thought you said it would heal," Julia exclaimed, lifting her head.

Maddie pulled her sleeve down, and sighed.

"I thought it would! It usually always does, I don't know why it isnt this time..." Maddie said looking down.

"What does it mean if it doesnt heal?" Julia asked.

"I-I'm not sure. It's never happened to me before, i swear," Maddie said rubbing her arm.

"Would...uhm," Julia hesitated, "Would your mother know?"

Maddie looked at Julia and replied, "No. I don't believe she would,"

Julia sighed.

"Maybe it's change," Maddie said.

Julia looked at her in confusion, "Change? What do you mean _change?_"

"I mean change. Maybe its a sign that I'm not going to stay like this forever," Maddie stood up from the chair, and walked in front of it, "maybe, I can be normal,"

Maddie then sat down on the seat across from Julia.

"What am I thinking..." Maddie said to herself, "it could never happen,"

Julia looked at Maddie then to the floor.

...

Barnabas was walking down the hallways, like he always did when he had nothing else to do. Then he heard a door open and footsteps towards him. He turned around quickly to find Julia in front of him.

"Well, what are you doing out and about?" Barnabas asked quietly.

"Barnabas, I need your help," Julia said.

"What about?" He asked tilting his head.

"Well...Maddie," She replied shifting.

Barnabas looked around and looked back up at Julia.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"Barnabas, you've been a vampire for...a while now and. You would most likely know more about turning into a vampire then me..." Julia said looking down.

Barnabas almost laughed at the comment. What was she talking about? She had tuned herself into a vampire, why would she need his help?

"I thought you'd know about that..." Barnabas said.

"Well, I'm not talking about a human...turning, into a vampire..." Julia said looking at Barnabas.

Barnabas opened his mouth to speak as they heard a loud bang, and growling.

"What was that?" Julia asked turning around.

"Oh, that was uhm.." Barnabas stopped. She doesnt know about how Carolyn and werewolves have a sort of connection.

Julia made her way over to Carolyn's door, and opened it quickly. She saw a huge creature sitting on the boards that were by the ceiling.

The creature looked at her, and immediantly closed her mouth from her growling face, and her sharp teeth.

"Carolyn!" Julia asked shocked.

"Get out!" Carolyn yelled hiding her face.

Julia breathed heavily, and wanted to walk closer, but a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her out of the room. She quickly turned to find Barnabas.

"What the hell!" Julia yelled.

"You must not go in there at this time of night, she doesnt like when...people show up," Barnabas said nervously.

"What do you mean! She's a werewolf! Nobody told me about this!" Julia yelled at Barnabas.

Barnabas sighed.

"Is there any _other_ secrets nobody has been telling me? In fact, where is Roger?" Julia asked, even though she never really cared for him. He was a jerk, and wasnt a responsible father.

"Roger...he. He left with his belongs long ago," Barnabas said sadly.

Julia sighed, and crossed her arms.

"Is there anything else that you'd like to tell me?" Julia asked.

"No. That is all, i promise," Barnabas assured her.

Julia leaned her head back a bit, and looking around.

"So, what? You're not going to help me with this?" Julia asked.

"With what?" Barnabas asked confused.

Julia looked at Barnabas and replied, "With Maddie! Can you not see how much she hates what she is? She is constantly telling me she wants to be like us, vampires Barnabas. She says she wants to be _normal._" Julia said gesturing her hand towards her room.

"It is impossible for a witch to be changed into a vampire, perhaps you have already figured that out.." Barnabas said looking down.

"How do you know that?" Julia said taking a step closer to Barnabas.

"I-I was just wandering, when i heard you. I'm sorry, i didn't mean to stay and listen to everything. But I did, and I'm terribly sorry," Barnabas said.

Julia looked at him then at the floor.

"Barnabas, I want answers. Not impossible," Julia said starting to walk away from him.

Barnabas grabbed her should and she turned around.

"I barely know anything about witches," Barnabas said.

Julia looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "That is complete bull shit Barnabas,"

Barnabas looked at Julia, "You'd have to bite her when she is in the moments of turning human..." Barnabas said sighing.

Julia's eyes lit up, "How could she turn human?"

"That is the part i do not know of.." Barnabas admitted.

Julia looked down, then looked back up at Barnabas.

"Okay. Thanks anyway Barnabas," She said.

She was about to turn around, but kept looking at Barnabas. She quickly got up on her tiptoes, grabbed Barnabas's face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Barnabas was suprised for a moment, but then he kissed her back.

After a moment, she pulled back and back up a step.

"Goodnight," She said as she turned around towards her room.

Barnabas smiled and said, "Goodnight my dear,"

...

Carolyn ran into Elizabeth's office.

"Mom! Mom!" She yelled as she ran up to her mother.

"What is it Carolyn?" She asked turning towards her daughter.

"Mom, oh my gosh." Carolyn said jumping up and down excitingly.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked holding Carolyn's shoulders.

"Nothing. It's good news mom!" Carolyn said shaking Elizabeth's shoulders.

Elizabeth laughed and asked, "What is it?"

"Its Julia mom!" Carolyn said smiling.

"Julia? What about Julia?" Elizabeth asked.

"Julia and Barnabas mom! They are a thing!" Carolyn said smiling.

"A thing?" Elizabeth asked confused.

Carolyn sighed sarcasticly, "A couple mom!" She began to jump up and down again.

"Woah, woah. How do you know that?" Elizabeth asked trying to calm Carolyn down.

"Well one, earlier at the happening they were dancing! And two...they were talking outisde of my bedroom door," Carolyn said happily.

"What do you mean they were talking outside your door?" Elizabeth asked.

"They were talking, I'm not too sure what about but, after a while into the conversation i was looking through the crack in my door and..." Carolyn said, "they kissed!"

Elizabeth's eyes got wider as she smiled. Carolyn kept on jumping and smiling.

"I know right!" Carolyn said, seeing her mother's expression.

"I-I don't know what to say. Thats great!" Elizabeth said smiling, and laughing at her daughters reaction.

"Why are you telling me this though?" Elizabeth asked.

Carolyn stopped jumping and replied, "Well, you and I both know that Julia hasnt really been in _love_, and now she is! And now you can talk to her about it!" Carolyn said getting more excited.

Elizabeth laughed, and smiled.

"It's amazing," Elizabeth said.

Carolyn hugged her in joy.

"So, now what?" Carolyn said.

"What?" Elizabeth said.

Carolyn gave her a sarcastic look and replied, "Arent you going to go talk to her?"

Elizabeth laughed.

"I will tomorrow, it's too late. She is probably in bed," Elizabeth said.

Carolyn replied, "Aww! Well, whenever you do tell me!"

"Alright, now go to bed! It's late!" Elizabeth told Carolyn.

"Okay, night," Carolyn said hugging her mother.

"Goodnight," Elizabeth said as Carolyn walked out of the room.

"Julia..._in love," _Elizabeth said to herself smiling.

...

Barnabas was walking down the hall to his room quietly. He was still smiling from when Julia had kissed him.

He didnt feel guilty anymore, he didnt care that he was in love with Julia. He could care less of what Victoria would think of them. All he knew was that Victoria wasnt finished, and they would still see more of her, which actually scared him.

Not for his sake. For Maddie, Julia, and the rest of the family. Everyone knew Victoria was here, except for David. As soon as that thought crossed Barnabas's mind he stopped. David could be in terrible trouble becuase of his choices.

Barnabas started to walk towards David's room, scaredly. Once he got there he put his ear up to the door. Silence.

Which was a good, yet bad sign. He twisted the door handle and opened the door quickly. He looked around the room, and spotted David sitting on his bed.

He was about to walk in and tell David about everything, but then he spotted another figure in front of David.

David looked over to Barnabas, and the figure dissapeared, with its blue glow.

"Barnabas," David said shocked.

"David, what was that?" Barnabas asked walking towards the spot the figure dissapeared at.

"I-It was..." David looked down

Barnabas kneeled down to Davids height, and said, "David, please tell me,"

Barnabas had to know. If it was Victoria, Barnabas had to protect David. It could be one of Victoria's tricks, to get David.

David looked back up at Barnabas, knowning if he told him who it was he wouldnt understand. But he answered anyway.

"It...was Maddie's mother uncle Barnabas," David replied nervously.

Barnabas looked at David in confusion.

"David, don't trust it! It is one of Victoria's tricks!" Barnabas said. As soon as David replied about Maddie's mom, he thought Victoria. here is no way Maddie's mother could be here. Even if he didnt know her, she couldnt be in Collinwood. Why would she? But then Barnabas remembered that Maddie lived here now.

"No Barnabas, it's not! And, Victoria left...what are you talking about?" David asked.

Barnabas sighed and looked a David.

"Victoria didn't really leave master David. She's a witch. She is after...Julia," Barnabas tried to explain.

"Why Julia? And another witch?" David asked looking around the room.

"David, it's hard to explain. But, will you do me a favor and stay away from Victoria no matter what. Is that clear?" Barnabas asked David.

"Yes. Why would she want me though?" David asked.

"I dont really know David. It's just in case, alright?" Barnabas said.

David nodded and climbed into his bed.

Barnabas stood up and pulled the covers over David.

"Goodnight, Master David," Barnabas said smiling.

"Goodnight Uncle Barnabas," David said as he turned towards the wall and closed his eyes.

Barnabas didn't want to leave David here all alone. He could easily be captured. But he left anyway, walking towards his room. Why would Victoria want him anyway?

_You're just loosing your mind Barnabas_ he thought to himself. _The real person you should be worrying about is Julia. And Maddie. _

Barnabas continued walking down the hall thinking. He just wanted to forget everything. Victoria especially. Why did he choose her? Why did he love her at any moment in time?

As soon as Barnabas was about to reach his room a voice entered his head.

"David is special Barnabas, you don't know his secret..." the voice said.

"What..?" Barnabas said outloud.

The voice entered his head again, "You're clueless Barnabas."

And then the voice vanished. He had never heard that voice before. It was for sure, not Victoria. It was too sweet, and kind. Too soft, and gentle. Barnabas then just sat there. Not moving, thinking about the words the voice had spoke.


	16. Chapter 16

Carolyn walked quietly to her room. Once she got there she closed the door carefully and ran over to her closet. She grabbed a pair of old boots, and her jacket.

She then walked over to her window and opened it. The air outside was perfect, not to hot, or cold. She smiled, she wanted to stay outside forever. She hated being trapped inside this dusty old place. She wanted to get away from all of the curses, and ghosts, and scary secrets that were in the house.

She carefully climbed out, trying not to make a sound. The soft wind blew through her hair, as she walked carefully on the roof. She wasnt afraid of heights like most people, becuase if she fell, she would land painlessly on the ground. Thanks to her werewolf side. She got as close to the edge as she possibly could, then jumped. She landed on the ground softly. She stood up and wiped the gravel from her knees.

She looked around, and walked over to the trees. She was hoping that he didn't ditch her like last time, and make her almost get caught by her mother. She leaned against the tree and kept looking around.

"Boo!" He said grabbing Carolyn's shoulders.

Carolyn jumped and hit his shoulder playfully.

"You jerk," she said as she stood straight up from leaning.

"I thought you never got scared," he said laughing.

"Yea, well," she said rubbing her arm, "i thought you never ditched," trying to change the subject.

"Hey, I have a perfect explaination for that one," he said pointing at her playfully.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"I had to stay home, and help my dad with something very important," he said laughing.

Carolyn raised an eyebrow smiling, "What, with his _store_," she said sarcasticly.

"Hey, that's very important! At least we don't smell like fish," he said plugging his nose.

"You're an ass," Carolyn said laughing as she it him softly in his stomach.

"I know," he replied, "so, whats going on in your life?" he laughed.

"Well, since you ditched last time you've missed a lot," she said.

"Like what? Only important things?" he laughed again.

Carolyn looked at him smiling, "Well, we had a party. Which you missed!" She teased him.

"Oh, it must've been so amazing!" He said sarcasticly.

Carolyn laughed. She really liked Jason. They met at the hotel, but she never told anyone. Not even her mother. So for the past couple of months, she has been sneaking out of her room and seeing him. His family owned a store, she wasnt sure which one, but she knew it was a popular one.

Jason walked in front of her and said, "What happens if you get caught out here with me?" he asked smiling.

"I'd probably get grounded for the rest of my life," Carolyn said crossing her arms.

Jason nodded. He slowly walked closer to Carolyn until his hands were holding hers. He leaned closer and closer to her, until his lips were almost touching hers.

She then saw by his head the moon. The _full_ moon.

She walked back a few steps, shocking Jason.

"I'm sorry, I-I didnt mean," he said.

"No, it's not you. I-I just have to go, I'm sorry," she said as she turned around quickly.

"Wait," Jason said as he walked over to Carolyn and grabbed her shoulder, "what's wrong?"

Carolyn kept trying to walk back, but he had a full grip on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, just. I can't stay out tonight...I-I have things to do, thats all," Carolyn lied.

Jason looked at Carolyn in confusion.

Carolyn felt her teeth getting sharper and sharper. She couldnt speak anymore, so she shook her head still trying to back away.

"Please, just tell me," he said begging.

Carolyn shook her head again, as she felt her claws. Jason noticed her getting taller, and her claws coming from her fingers.

He backed up slowly.

"Oh my god..." he said as he fell to the ground.

...

Barnabas quickly opened opened Elizabeth's door. She was still walking around thinking about what Carolyn had told her earlier.

"Oh, Barnabas.." Elizabeth said turning to him, "what is it?"

"Elizabeth, I know David has a secret..." Barnabas said walking up to her.

Elizabeth looked up at Barnabas suprised, "Barnabas.." she said nervously.

Barnabas sighed, "You need to tell me. For David's sake. I have a fear that Victoria is after him," he said with fear.

"Barnabas.." she hesitated, "I don't know about any _secret_," she said nervously.

Barnabas raised an eyebrow, and started to walk towards her.

"Elizabeth, Victoria is dangerous. Please, David is in danger, and I need to know why," Barnabas said walking closer and closer to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth backed up a few steps until she stopped raising her head high.

"Barnabas, you'd have to ask Julia," she said.

"Elizabeth, I know that you and Julia are close. I also know, she tells you everything. Now," he said raising his hand to hypnotize her, "what is David's secret,"

Elizabeth started to get hypntized until she shook her head.

"Barnabas, hypnotiing me won't help you," she quickly walked over to her desk, and turned around.

"Do you really want to know, even though Victoria may not want him at all," Elizabeth asked.

"Very much so, yes," Barnabas replied.

Elizabeth sighed and replied, "A while ago, way before you showed up, David was at an appointment with Julia. It was one of his first appointments, so he hated some of the questions and he got a bit angry," she started looking around, "At one particular appointment he got too angry, to where we all found out something he didnt even know he could do..." she stopped.

"And what was that?" Barnabas asked walking up the small steps to her desk.

She hesitated, "He screamed. But this particular scream made everything literally blow away. He screamed, papers flew everywhere, Julia, even sitting in her chair went back a few feet. After he noticed what he had done, he cryed," She stopped again, "He didn't know what made him do that. Julia comforted him, but then came straight to me. She didn't come to me and say, _I'm leaving, your nephew and crazy!_ She came to me, and told me, _I can help him, I promise._ We have never figured out anything more about it," Elizabeth sighed again.

Barnabas stopped, and took in a deep breath.

"Is he.." Barnabas stopped.

"No. He's not a witch, or anything close to that I think," Elizabeth finished his sentence.

"Since then, when Julia said she could help him. I knew she wasnt a bad person, and that i could trust her. That's why she never left Barnabas. She became part of out family," Elizabeth said.

Barnabas looked back up at Elizabeth.

"Does David know how to control these...powers?" Barnabas asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No. It only happen's when he is frightened, or mad. But, why would Victoria want him?" She asked.

"Becuase he is special," he repeated the words the voice told him.

...

Jason looked up at Carolyn in horror as he lay on the gravel.

Carolyn covered her face.

"You, you're a monster!" He screamed, as he tried to get up.

"No! No, stop! Please!" Carolyn yelled as he started to run away.

He was going to tell everyone her secret. Only her family knew about it. She knew it would be bad if he went to his father and told him. They own one of the most popular stores in town. Everyone would find out, and another freak fight would go again. She couldnt handle it.

"No!" Carolyn yelled as she ran over to him.

He tripped over his feet again and turned to Carolyn. She was about to grab his arm when he pulled out a knife.

"Stay back!" He yelled as he carefully stood up, "monster,"

"I'm not a monster!" She yelled.

He got up, and started to back up.

"Your family is crazy!" He yelled. Carolyn shook her head.

"Don't tell anyone about this please!" Carolyn pleaded.

Jason still held out the knife, "Oh, you think I'm just going to keep this to myself!" He said.

"Please," Carolyn said quietly.

Jason shook his head and started to run.

"No!" Someone yelled from behind Carolyn.

Carolyn turned around in shock. She looked at the short figure in front of her. It was David.

"David! What are you doing!" Carolyn yelled at him.

David ignored her. He started to breath heavily.

"He...he had a knife," He said.

David raised his hand slowly.

"David, no!" Carolyn yelled as a burst of light came from David's hand, all the way to Jason.

Jason flew around to face them, and raised higher and higher into the air.

"David! Stop!" Carolyn yelled.

David looked like he was crying.

Jason was struggling against the blue mist around him, until he fell.

He hit the ground infront of David. He wasnt hurt badly.

David bent down, and grabbed Jason's neck.

...

Elizabeth heard screaming outside. She turned to the window behind her desk.

"What is it?" Barnabas asked.

Elizabeth looked through to window in confusion.

"Oh no!" She said as she saw David grabbing a boys neck, and lifting him up in the air. Carolyn was standing by them screaming at David.

"David, no!" Elizabeth yelled as she hit the window.

Barnabas quickly walked over to the window, and saw what was happening.

"What is master David doing?" Barnabas asked in fear.

"His powers Barnabas," Elizabeth said as she turned around quickly and ran out of the room. Barnabas quickly went after her. They were just about to the front doors when two people walked out into the room.

"What's going on?" Julia asked, with Maddie at her side.

"Julia, it's David!" Elizabeth yelled turning back to the doors.

"Oh god," Julia said as she walked quickly to the doors. Maddie followed her in confusion.

Elizabeth slammed the doors open, and screamed, "David!"

David didnt look away, but he was crying loudly.

"David stop!" Elizabeth yelled again walking towards him.

Julia walked out of the house, and looked at David in shock. Maddie walked out too, looking at everything that was happening. She saw a werewolf, and her eyes widened.

She grabbed Julia's arm in fear.

Julia stopped in her tracks. Carolyn really was a werewolf.

Elizabeth stopped as she heard Julia.

"Elizabeth don't go near him! Stay back!" Julia yelled. Elizabeth trusted Julia, and stopped. She looked nervously back and forth between the two.

"David! Please, let him go..." Julia yelled, yet gentle.

David slowly turned his head to Julia, his face covered in tears.

"Help," he mouthed silently.

Julia looked around nervously. Then she saw Maddie.

"Maddie, is there anything you can do, please," Julia said lowering to Maddie's height.

Maddie looked at Julia nervously and nodded.

"I can-I can try..." She said quietly.

Maddie lifted her hand and concentrated on David and the boy. Her heart beat raced, she breathed quickly. She twisted her hand a couple times until a fog surrounded David and the boy. The fog beated, the beating noise getting louder and louder. David and the boy were being pulled apart. Maddie concentrated harder, until a loud bang went through the air as David flew against the house wall, and the boy flew into some bushes.

Julia ran over to David as Carolyn ran over to Jason. Elizabeth and Barnabas ran over to David also.

Maddie backed up into the wall, as she breathed quickly tired.

"David, david. Are you alright?" Julia said as she lifted his head. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before he started to cry again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." he said shaking.

Julia looked behind her to see Elizabeth running over with Barnabas. Barnabas grabbed Julia's shoulders, an dshe stood up. Barnabas hugged her.

Elizabeth comforted David.

"He's in danger," Barnabas said.

Julia looked down and replied, "I know,"


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone sat at the breakfast table quietly. Nobody spoke, it was silent. The curtains were closed since Julia sat right across from the window, and everyone knew she couldn't go out in broad daylight. Carolyn sat quietly in her seat, keeping her head down. Luckily Elizabeth didn't ground her, just scolded her… a lot.

David was picking at his food, not wanting to eat any of it. He barely had spoken a word since last night. Barnabas sat where he usually sat, at the end of the table. Of course he had nothing but a glass of blood next to him. Elizabeth kept silent, too. She knew no one felt like talking, especially after what had happened the previous night. Maddie sat glancing at everyone, hoping someone was going to break the silence. But nobody said a word.

…

There was a small knock on Julia's door. She sat in her chair with a cigarette in her hand. She looked up to her door and sighed.

"Yep," she said leaning back into her chair.

Barnabas opened the door slowly, and walked in. He didn't say a word until he sat across from Julia comfortably in her chair.

"Yes Barnabas," Julia said leaning her head to the side.

Barnabas shifted uncomfortably, "You know Victoria knows about David," he said quietly.

"Who doesn't Barnabas," she replied.

"We need to take precautions, you know that too, don't you?" he asked.

Julia nodded her head as she lifted the cigarette to her mouth.

There was a small silence.

Barnabas looked at Julia in confusion, "I don't understand you," he stated, "not, in a bad way," he cleared up.

"I'll take that as a good thing I guess," she replied.

"How come you are able to live without…" he hesitated, "blood?"

Julia sighed again, "Well, it's all pretty simple Barnabas," she started, "I wasn't, as you say, properly, turned into a vampire. I simply can go back to what I usually drink. But I actually do need uhm…" she hesitated, "blood, once in a while. But it's going to be a long while," she said.

Barnabas nodded. "So you are still able to…eat, regular food?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I don't particularly need it though," she replied.

Barnabas stood up. "Are you able to watch over Master David?" he asked.

"That is the only thing I came here to ask," he finished.

"What, I'm the babysitter now too," she said playfully.

"Just until we know he is safe my dear," he said.

"Of course Barnabas," she said taking a drink.

Barnabas smiled and made his way to the door. Julia watched him walk out.

….

Maddie and Carolyn were sitting in Carolyn's room. Maddie sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Carolyn lie on her floor, staring at the ceiling.

"You know that Julia and Barnabas are a thing, right?" Carolyn asked Maddie.

"Duh, it's completely obvious," Maddie said laughing, "she doesn't talk about him much though, in front of me anyways,"

"She's not much of a talker really, she only makes the smartest remarks she can," Carolyn said giggling.

"Yeah, what was she like before I got here?" Maddie asked.

Carolyn got on her elbows and looked to Maddie, "She was, quiet. She only really talked to my mom, or David. Her and Roger never liked each other. Even though, they were completely alike. Both were alcoholics," she stopped, "She doesn't drink as much as she used to, though. Which is I guess a good thing. But anyway, her and Roger always got in fights, I don't know about what though," Carolyn said.

Maddie nodded.

"She still hasn't told us where she went. When she suddenly disappeared after the happening that night a long while ago," Carolyn said, "Where did she go? She obviously would of told you," Carolyn looked at Maddie.

"Honestly, I don't know," Maddie lied.

Carolyn narrowed her eyes at Maddie, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you do. I know you do," Carolyn said.

Maddie hated lying. She looked to the ground, and back up at Carolyn.

…

Elizabeth's doors slammed open.

"Carolyn!" Elizabeth yelled at her, "What are you doing!"

Elizabeth was sitting at her desk, and Julia was sitting on the seat next to the desk, with of course, a drink in her hand.

Carolyn stormed up to Elizabeth's desk. Maddie slowly walked through the two doors, glancing at everyone in the room.

"Murder, really!" Carolyn yelled.

"What are you talking about Carolyn," Elizabeth said.

Julia sighed, and looked at Carolyn in confusion. She then looked over to Maddie by the doors, and looked down.

Carolyn slammed her hand down on the desk, "Mom, don't be so clueless!" She walked over to Julia, and put her hands on her hips.

"You obviously know what I'm talking about, don't you?" Carolyn said quietly.

Julia looked up at Carolyn and looked back down again.

"Why didn't you tell me this! Why am I always the one who is clueless here!" She yelled looking at her mother.

"Carolyn, calm down," Elizabeth said, standing up and walking towards Carolyn.

"No! Barnabas trying to kill someone? I most definitely will not calm down!" Carolyn said backing away from her mother.

"Carolyn…" Julia said.

"No, I want him out. He might just try to kill one of us next!" Carolyn said looking down.

"Carolyn, he is not like that. He knows it's wrong," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, he knows it's wrong? What did Julia do to deserve to die?" Carolyn asked, gesturing her arm to Julia.

Julia sighed, and then looked up at Carolyn, "Carolyn. I believe I did deserve it,"

Carolyn gave her a confusing look.

Julia stood up, and took a drink from her glass. She then smiled, making her fangs fully visible. Carolyn squinted her eyes in confusion.

"How…?" she asked.

"I may have…stolen his blood," Julia said guiltily.

"Stole…his blood? What?" Carolyn asked confusingly.

Julia shook her head, "Nobody has told you anything have they?" he asked.

"No, like always. It's not really a surprise," Carolyn said.

"If I were you, I would be pissed if nobody told me anything," Julia said sarcastically. Elizabeth let out a small smile.

"Trust me I am," Carolyn said.

"Well then, we have a few things to tell you," Julia said looking at Maddie. Maddie walked slowly over to Julia, and faced Carolyn.

"What does Maddie have to do with anything?" Carolyn asked.

"Well…" Maddie said, "I'm kinda…a…witch…?" She said slowly waiting for a reaction.

"Uh, what?" Elizabeth asked.

Julia and Maddie looked over to Elizabeth.

"There are way too many secrets In this house," Maddie said looking up at Julia.

Julia nodded in agreement.

This is going to be a long night, I feel like these secrets are going to take forever to tell," Carolyn said sighing.

Julia took another drink, and sat down on a seat.

"Might as well make yourselves comfortable, we're probably going to be here all night," Julia said.

Everyone glanced at each other and walked towards some seats.

…..


	18. Chapter 18

"Woah, woah, woah," Carolyn said standing up, "let me get this straight. You're a vampire," she said pointing to Julia, "You're a...witch," she pointed at Maddie, "and, let me guess. You've got no secrets?" she asked her mother.

"I dont hide things, Carolyn..." Elizabeth replied.

Carolyn raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms. "I'm sure you have plenty to tell," she said.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No." she paused, "Okay. That's enough for now, i believe everyone has said what they need to," she stood up.

Maddie, and Julia stood up. Carolyn stood in place.

"Carolyn, please." Elizabeth asked.

Carolyn looked around, hoping either Julia or Maddie would at least help her. Nobody did. She sighed.

"Whatever. If you decide to fuss up, I'll be in my room," Carolyn said walking out quickly.

"Well, she's always a pleasure to see," Julia said looking at Elizabeth.

"Yeah, a pleasure," Elizabeth said.

...

David and Barnabas lie on their stomachs in David's room. David has all of his toy dinosaurs in front of him.

"What is this one?" Barnabas asked, taking a dinosaur from the pile.

"That's a T-rex, he's much bigger than the rest. He likes to eat a lot, too," David said smiling.

Barnabas messed wih the moving up and down arms, of the T-rex.

"How did you get such a massive collection, of these..." Barnabas trailed off not knowing the word,

"Dinosaurs," David helped him.

"Yes, these dinosaurs," he said.

"I got them from my mom." David stopped, "She always got me these," he grabbed a random one out of the huge pile, and started to act like it was walking.

"We played with them together," David said.

"They are wonderful, Master David," Barnabas said setting the T-rex down.

"Will you play with me?" David asked.

Barnabas looked confused.

David said, "Wanna play dinosaurs with me?"

"Oh," Barnabas said, "yes, but only for a moment."

...

Barnabas and David made crashing noises, as they kicked down the small town they made from random things. Barnabas kicked down a tower, and David laughed. David sat on his knees, with the T-rex in his hand.

"Oh no! Save us!" David said, making the little voices of the fake people.

Barnabas laughed, and kicked down another building made of boxes. Barnabas sat down, once he was finished kicking all of the boxes.

David set down his T-rex and stood up.

"Wanna go again?" he asked.

"No, no. I am very tired. Your game of kicking boxes, has actually worn me out David," Barnabas said laughing.

Barnabas stood up slowly, and started to head for the door.

"Thank you Master David, for letting me join in your game," Barnabas said.

David ran up, and gave Barnabas a hug, "Thanks Uncle Barnabas," he said.

Barnabas smiled.

...

Julia walked down the steps that lead to the wine cellar. Once she got to the bottom step, she reached up, until she felt the cord to the light switch. She pulled it down, and the cellar lit up.

She walked over get a bottle when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around to find Willie in there with her. She let out an angry breath.

"You scared the hell out of me Willie," she said turning back to the bottles.

"Oh sorry, did I?" he said walking around clumsly.

She checked the label of one, and looked back behind her. Willie walked like his shoes were tied together. He constantly held the wall to balance himself, and had a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"You're drunk," she said.

"Nope, I'm fine." Willie said looking around blankly.

She sighed again, and started to walk back towards the steps.

"Where you goin?" Willie said as he walked towards her.

"Back-off asshole," she said trying to avoid him.

Willie walked towards here, and pushed her away from the steps.

"Why go up there? We've got all we need down here," he said gesturing towards all of the bottles.

Julia looked at him in utter disgust. Ever since he came back, he was a jerk. He got drunk more, and more lately. Constantly coming down here, like she used to.

Willie put his hands on the wall, like Barnabas did when he bit her.

"And, I'm here too," he said leaning closer to her.

Julia raised an eyebrow and knee'd him in his stomach. He fell to the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Asshole," Julia said as she walked over him, and back up the steps.

"Wait," Willie said.

Julia turned around, and walked down a step.

"What the hell do you want," She replied.

Willie lifted his hand, and a necklace was dangling from his grasp. It was Davids, the one he had given her. The one that was on her neck, moments ago.

Julia gasped. She stomped down the steps, and grabbed Willie's wrist. He let go, and it fell to the floor. She picked it up quickly.

"Fiesty," Willie said laughing.

"Drunkard," she said walking back up the steps.

...

David sat on his floor, picking up the remainder of the boxes that were kicked around on the floor. Then he heard a creak coming from the outside of his door. David turned around quickly, to find Maddie standing in his doorway.

"Oh, hey," David said quietly.

"Hi," Maddie said smiling, "what are you doing?" she asked.

David turned back to the boxes, "Nothing, just picking up some stuff," he said, "wheres Julia?" he asked.

"I think the wine cellar thing, I dont know," she said walking over to him.

"Oh," he said.

Maddie sat down next to him.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" she asked.

David shook his head.

"My point proven," she said jokingly.

"You know...I'm not mad at you. I know i seemed mad, once i figured out...you see...my mom. But, I wasnt mad at you," Maddie said looking at him.

"I'm sorry I didnt tell you," David said shyly.

"No, I'm sorry. I acted like a child," she said messing with her dress.

David let out a giggle.

"What?" Maddie laughed.

"Nothing, I just thought of something stupid, thats all," David said.

"What? Tell me." Maddie said smiling.

David shook his head.

"Come on," Maddie said, "spit it out," she tugged at his arm.

"Fine. Do you wanna...play dinosaurs?" he asked shyly.

"Wait, you have dinosaurs?" a smile lit up on her face.

David nodded, and pointed towards the pile of dinosaurs by his bed.

Maddie stood up quickly, and ran over to them.

"I've actually always wanted a toy dinosaur," she said picking one up.

"You wanna play?" he asked.

Maddie nodded, "Yes."

David ran over and picked up on at random, and ran back over to the boxes to set them up again.


	19. Chapter 19

Carolyn sat on her bed, reading an old magazine she found somehwere in her room. She sighed, bored with whatever she was reading.

There was a small knock at the door.

Carolyn sighed once more, "Yep," she said, not even glancing up from her magazine.

The door opened slowly as Julia's bright red hair came around the corner. Carolyn glanced up at her, "Oh, hey." she said.

"Hey," Julia said quietly, walking in the room.

There was a small silence. Carolyn looked up from her magazine.

"What do you need?" Carolyn asked, in the nicest way possible.

Julia walked over to Carolyn's bed, and sat down.

"I just, uh, wanted to ask you something..." she said looking at Carolyn.

"Uhm, yeah," Carolyn said, setting her magazine down on her lap.

Julia shifted, "Why werent you..uh, _suprised_ as I would say, to the whole secrets thing?" she asked.

Carolyn looked down, and back up to Julia.

"Why would I? Its not very suprising, considering our family is filled with secrets..." Carolyn mumbled.

There was another small silence.

"We both know my mother has a secret. But only one of us knows it," Carolyn said.

Julia sighed, "Honestly, I don't know."

Carolyn let out a small laugh, "Okay, I believe that one."

"I swear," Julia smiled.

"Okay, I think we both know why I don't believe you." Carolyn leaned forward.

"Well, I don't," Julia said crossing her legs.

Carolyn laughed, "You guys tell each other everything!" said put her hands in the air.

Julia laughed, "No, not everything," she said.

Carolyn leaned back, "Bullshit," she said.

"Hey, watch it," Julia pointed at her.

Carolyn laughed, "I'll watch it, once you do too,"

Julia smiled, "I think we both know that will never happen," she said.

"What about your precious little niece, so she's a witch like Angelique," Carolyn said.

Julia shook her head, "No, she isnt like Angelique...she isnt..." she paused, "Evil,"

Carolyn nodded, "Not to be rude but, arent _all_ witches evil?"

Julia sat silent for a moment.

"No, not _all.._" Julia said quietly.

Carolyn leaned forward again.

"I know you have more than, _I'm a vampire_, as a secret..." Carolyn paused as Julia looked at her, "Tell me, what's another secret?"

"Why would I tell you?" Julia asked jokingly.

"Because," Carolyn sat closer to Julia, "You know everyone in this familys, biggest, deepest...even _darkest _secrets..." She paused again, "I just want to know one of yours, anything. Family, friends, something." Carolyn asked.

"How did Maddie even become a witch?" Carolyn added.

Julia looked at Carolyn, then glanced around the room.

"I swear, everything is about secrets isnt it?" Julia said sarcasticly.

"Pretty much," Carolyn replied, "Now, come on. Fuss up," Carolyn said.

"Well, my family has had its problems, as the same as this family...disfunctional," Julia started, "There was always constant fighting, yelling, and nobody seemed to get along very well," she paused, "One of the biggest problems was nobody ever trusted anyone," she said.

"Why?" Carolyn asked, curious.

"Well, thats where Maddie's problem comes in," Julia looked over to Carolyn.

"Witches?" Carolyn asked confusingly.

"Well, our family has its curses too," Julia said.

"So you're...cursed?" she paused as Julia nodded, "With...witches?" Carolyn asked.

"Pretty much, yes," Julia leaned back on her elbows.

Carolyn laughed, "Well that's a new one," she said.

Julia laughed, Were you expecting that one?" she asked.

"Maybe, or near it anyways," Carolyn leaned back again and picked up her magazine.

"Mhm," Julia said, looking around the room.

There was once more another small silence.

"Alright," Carolyn said, "I have to know,"

"Yeah," Julia said.

"What's your natural hair color?" Carolyn asked, looking at Julia's hair.

Julia laughed, "What are you talking about? This is my natural hair color," she said wth a sarcastic look on her face.

"Yeah okay," Carolyn paused, "Your roots are coming through, _brunette_," she said exaggerating the word brunette.

Julia grabbed a peice of her hair, and looked at it.

"Damn it," she mumbled under her breath, "Okay, you caught me," she said sarcasticly.

"Yep, I sure did." Carolyn said, "But you know, ever since you came here, i knew that wasnt your natural hair color. It's actaully pretty simple to figure out," she said smiling.

Julia looked at Carolyn and laughed, "Alright, I think I'm done with this conversation," Julia said standing up, and straightning out her outit.

"Well fine," Carolyn laughed.

Julia opened the door, and took a step out.

"Julia," Carolyn said.

Julia looked back inside the room.

"Yeah, Carolyn?" She said.

Carolyn paused, and set down her magazine.

"I'm actually really glad you're back, I know it may not seem like it but," she stopped.

Julia smiled, and nodded. "Me, too," she said.

She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Carolyn smiled, and went back to her magazine.


	20. Chapter 20

Julia sat quietly in her lab, looking over her old notes for curing Barnabas. She looked through each page, sighing. From the beginning she knew she wouldnt be able to cure Barnabas. There was no way, no how.

She set her head on her hand, and glanced over at the glass of bourbon sitting next to her. She set her eyes back on the notes, and closed them aggresively.

_Failure_, she thought to herself.

She then reached over to her glass, and downed half of it. She leaned back in her chair, and looked around the room. She looked over to the corner of the room, and spotted the I.V. that she used for Barnabas' blood.

She looked down to her drink in utter disgust. Even if Barnabas does have feelings or her now, she still regrets getting caught using it. Or using it at all. She downed the rest of what was left in her glass and set it down loudly beside her, and put her head in her hands.

There were small footsteps coming from the hall. She didnt bother to look up as someone entered the room.

"Julia?" Maddie said quietly.

Julia quickly lifted her head up, suprised to see Maddie.

"Oh, hello Maddie," she said, leaning back into her hair sighing.

Maddie walked a few steps closer and sat down on the exam table.

"Uhm, you okay?" Maddie asked crossing her legs.

Julia looked over to her and replied, "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Maddie narrowed her brown eyes, and leaned forward a bit.

"I know it's none of my business but," Maddie paused, "you and Barnabas seemed to have, as I would say, a love, hate, relationship?" She said tilting her head.

Julia looked at Maddie then down at the floor, and sighed, "Well, I guess you could say that.."

Maddie looked around the room. Her eyes spotted the empty glass beside Julia. She sighed.

"What happened?" Maddie asked.

Julia looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Maddie blinked a few times and replied, "I mean what happened. With you and Barnabas, the whole Victoria thing. And all these werewolves, and.." Maddie hesitated, "Powers.."

"Honestly, this family has more problems...than ours," Julia said.

"I've noticed," Maddie let out a small laugh. Julia smiled.

"But what happened between you and Barnabas? I know the whole, you stole his blood stuff. But, what happened to where he was so mad, he had to.." she paused, "Kill, you?" Maddie asked.

Julia glanced over at her empty glass, "I'm not too sure," she said.

Julia made a confused look on her face.

"What?" Maddie asked.

Julia shook her head, "It's suprising your grandma hasnt come looking for you yet.." then a thought struck her.

"Yeah," Maddie said.

Julia leaned forward, "Maddie, you said your father ran away, right?" she asked.

Maddie nodded.

Julia continued, "How old was your, grandmother?" she asked.

Maddie looked around thinking, "Maybe, sixty, seventy. I don't know," she said uncertain, "Why?"

"You told me my mother," Julia hesitated, "died. But i never heard anything about that," Julia held back her sadness.

"But my mother told me that your guys mother had died, she never told me how though," Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"How would you have a grandmother if, your father ran away. Him and his family never to be found again. And my mother gone?" Julia asked curious.

Maddie looked to the ground thought, "I suppose you're right." she hesitated, "But why would my mother lie to me?" she asked hurt.

"I dont know," Julia said tapping her nails on the chairs arm rest.

Maddie looked up at Julia, in wonder.

_ She's right. Why would my mother lie to me?_ Maddie thought to herself.

...

Elizabeth and Barnabas sat in the hallway argueing silently.

"Victoria hasnt shown up in weeks Barnabas," Eilzabeth said pacing back and forth in the narrow hallway, "She could show up any day now."

"What do you suppose we do then?" Barnabas said.

"Watch whoever she's after Barnabas, which would be.." Elizabeth stopped and thought, "Julia, Maddie, and.." she paused.

"Master David," Barnabas finished for her.

"David," Elizabeth agreed.

Elizabeth started to pace back and forth again.

She stopped and raised her hand, "Okay, you watch after David and Maddie. I'll watch Julia," Elizabeth said.

Barnabas protested, "No, I shall watch over David, and Julia. Please," he asked.

"What about Maddie Barnabas?" Elizabeth asked.

"You can watch over her," Barnabas said.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No Barnabas, I'm watching over Julia. I've known her longer than you. She trusts me more than anyone in this entire household," Elizabeth said.

"And Maddie!" Elizabeth continued, "What about Maddie's so called _grandmother_, what if she comes looking for Maddie? What if Victoria takes Maddie and her grandmother shows up!" Elizabeth swung her arm in the air.

"Well-" Barnabas started, but was cut off by Elizabeth.

"What would we tell her then, _Oh, sorry your grandaughter sorta got taken by a witch, and we'll get her back as soon as possible."_ Elizabeth said.

Barnabas sat silent.

"Exactly," Elizabeth said, "So, are we agreed? You look after Maddie and David. And _I_ will watch Julia?" Elizabeth waited for a nod.

"Yes Elizabeth," Barnabas said with a sigh.

"Alright," Elizabeth said as she walked down the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

Maddie sat on the bottom step in front of the doors of the house. She sat quietly picking up a couple rocks at a time, and throwing them across the rocky yard. The front doors opened, and there were a few footsteps. Maddie stayed put, still picking up and throwing rocks. Someone sat beside her quietly.

"What are you doing?" Julia asked her.

Maddie paused for a moment, and picked up a couple more rocks, "What does it look like?" She said jokingly.

"Throwing rocks." Julia laughed, "That must be a ton of fun."

Maddie smiled, and kept throwing rocks.

"Maddie," Julia said.

Maddie looked over to her and replied, "Yeah?"

Julia sighed, "I'm afraid your grandmother will come for you."

"She wont, don't worry." Maddie said turning back to the gravel, "It's not like she wanted me there in the first place."

There was a small silence, while Maddie kicked some gravel away.

"If she does, I don't know what i would do," Julia said quietly.

"You're family. It's not like you're going to get arrested or anything. But, what do i know about that?" Maddie said.

"Is it considered kidnapping, if you actually came to me, and i didnt actually take you?" Julia laughed.

"I don't believe so," Maddie smiled.

"I'm throwing away my problems," Maddie said after a few moments.

Julia looked confused over to Maddie, "What?"

"That's what I'm doing, throwing away my problems," Maddie replied.

"By, throwing rocks?" Julia asked.

"Yeah. Look," Maddie said grabbing three rocks, "I just grab lets say, threee rocks. Then, i think of a problem for each, then I throw them."

Julia smiled, "Clever."

"Lets see," Maddie said taking a rock.

"What are you doing?" Julia asked.

"Thinking of a problem," Maddie said.

She paused for a moment.

"Oh, I got one. Being afraid," Maddie said throwing the rock. She then took the second rock, and started to think again.

"I'm done with being sad," she then threw the rock.

She grabbed the last rock, and looked around her.

"And last, I'm done with curses," she said throwing the last one as far as she could.

Julia smiled, and looked into the direction the last rock was thrown.

"You try," Maddie said, resting her arms on her knees.

"Maddie," Julia said.

"Come on," Maddie interuppted her, "Try it."

Julia sighed and reached for three rocks. She grabbed one out of her hand, and looked at Maddie.

"I'm done with being hurt," She said throwing the rock a few feet in front of her.

Maddie smiled.

Julia grabbed the second rock, and thought.

"Being afraid," she threw the rock, and grabbed the last one.

"And," she said looking back at Maddie, "Being alone." She threw the last rock.

Maddie smiled, "Why didnt i think of that one."

Julia laughed.

They sat there in silence for a moment.

"What's with Barnabas?" Maddie laughed.

"What about him?" Julia asked.

"You know, his look. He's constantly wearing these old looking suits. And," she laughed, "what's with that cane?"

Julia laughed, "I have no clue."

"He look's," Maddie paused.

"Old?" Julia said smiling.

"Old," Maddie agreed.

...

Barnabas sat on the couch by the tv. He looked confuingly at everything going on, on the screen. Heels clicked behind him as he kept his focus on the television.

"Barnabas?" Julia said.

Barnabas, shocked, turned around to face Julia.

"Oh, hello! How ar-" he was cut off by Julia.

"Oh, cut it." Julia said giving him a sarcastic look.

"Cut, what?" Barnabas asked, confused.

"Everything. Your oldish gig," She said gesturing to his clothes and cane.

"Gig?" he asked.

Julia sighed, "Barnabas, come with me. You need, as i would say, an update. On your clothes, and mostly the way you act."

"Barnabas straightened out his outfit, and stood up.

"Well, if you insist," Barnabas said.

Julia nodded, and walked off, Barnabas at her heels.

...

Barnabas turned to look at Julia, in his "new" outift.

Julia covered her mouth, as she tried to hold back a laugh. She smiled and shook her head.

"What?" Barnabas said smoothing down the clothing.

"Nothing, it's just," Julia paused, "Okay forget it, suits and ties and all that junk does not look good on you."

She laughed as he looked down to look at the clothes.

"Who's are these anyway?" he asked.

Julia looked up at him, as she picked up his old clothing.

"Oh, Rogers. It's the only men clothing really in this house. All Roger wore were turtle necks, with a suit. Not the best choice, in my opinion," she said standing up.

"It's very," he paused looking for the word, "Uncomfortable."

"Yeah well." Julia looked at Barnabas for a moment, "Here, put your old looking stuff back on." She said throwing his clothes towards him.

He caught them, and walked towards the bathroom.

He went in and changed, and walked back out. Julia sat in a chair waiting.

"What may I help you with?" Barnabas asked.

"No, I'm here to help you." Julia said standing up.

"Help me with what?" Barnabas asked.

"Well Barnabas, if i can't change your look. I might as well teach you something important," She paused as she took out some keys from her dress pocket, "I'm going to teach you how to drive." She smiled.

"Drive?" Barnabas asked.

"Yeah, drive. You know that thing outside with for circles at the bottom? Yeah, that's a car Barnabas." Julia said sarcasticly.

Barnabas looked around the room.

"Are you sure I can learn?" Barnabas asked uncertain.

"Anyone can learn Barnabas. Here," She threw the keys to him, and he caught them clumsily, "Meet you outside." She said walking out the door.

Barnabas held the keys up to his face, and studied them for a moment.

"Drive?" He asked himself quietly. He then made his way towards the door, to follow the red head.


	22. Chapter 22

David sat on his bedroom floor, toys scattered in front of him. He hesitated for a moment, but then slowly lifted his hand up towards the toys. He concentrated as hard as he could.

He knew the risks he was taking, but he was tired of being afraid. Tired of being controlled by his powers. He knew he had no control them soon, and he wanted to do that now.

He scrunched up his face, trying to lift a toy. He tried to concentrate even harder, but gave up. Followed by a big sigh.

"Sorry bout' that," someone said.

David quickly turned to his doorway, hoping it wasnt his aunt or Carolyn. He would never hear the end of it.

Maddie stood quietly at the doorway, leaning against the wall. David let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about what?" he asked.

Maddie took a step closer and replied, "Sorry that you can't control your, uhm," she paused.

"Powers," David finished for her, "Yeah, I know."

Maddie tilted her head, and took in a breath.

"Wait," David said, "You have powers, can't you show me how to use mine?" he asked hoping for a yes.

Maddie shook her head, and held her hands close to her chest.

"David, I-I can't. I don't-" she started.

"Please," David pleaded.

Maddie put her hands back down to her sides, and looked around the room.

"David, I'm not even that good at controlling my own." she said looking down.

David looked to the floor too then said, "Yeah, but you know how to control them, at least a bit."

Maddie looked at David and sighed, "David, I don't think it's a good idea."

Maddie turned towards the door, and took a couple steps. David quickly stood up and grabbed Maddie's hand.

"Please Maddie?" he asked.

Maddie looked at him in shock, and looked down at their hands.

She slightly nodded, and David smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

Maddie gave him a slight smile, and they ran over to the pile of toys.

David looked at Maddie, waiting for her to do something.

Maddie messed with her hands nervously, then lifted her hand.

She did a small flick with her hand, and one of his toy dinosaurs started to float in the air. She took her other hand and lifted a couple more toys. David's jaw dropped as he watched her make swift movements with her hands and arms. A purple mist floated around the toys as they made their way around the room, and did flips and turns.

Maddie started to smile, as it seemed as if David wasnt even there.

David walked closer to his toys, as they floated and moved. He lifted up his hand, and inched his hand towards the toys. He barely touched the toys when they suddenly fell to the ground, and the purple mist faded away.

He looked over to Maddie, who was looking at the toys.

"That was amaizing," David said.

"Yeah," Maddie said, shifting her gaze to David.

"The key is to focus," Maddie said.

David blinked a few times and replied, "I try. It doesn't work."

"Try harder," Maddie joked laughing.

David smiled.

"What helps me is just focus on what I'm doing, and what i want to do. I zone everything around me out. And just focus. Don't think about how you can't do it," Maddie said.

David looked at his toys.

"Think about how you can," Maddie said.

David looked back up at Maddie, and thought for a moment.

"Just try," Maddie said gesturing towards the toys.

"I-" David said.

Maddie cut him off, "Hey, you begged me to stay and teach you. And I'm trying to teach you, so try."

...

Julia sat in the drivers seat of the car, while Barnabas slowly got into the passenger seat.

"Come on, It's not going to kill you," Julia said.

Barnabas said down and closed the door. He looked around, and backed up as far as he could into the seat.

Julia gave him a sarcastic look, and put her hand out. Barnabas gave her a confused look.

"The keys, Barnabas," she said.

"Oh," He said handing her the keys.

Julia put the keys into the ignition and started the car. Barnabas grabbed the seat, and his eyes got wide.

Julia looked over to him, and sighed.

"Seatbelt, Barnabas." she said pointing to the seatbelt beside him.

He didnt move.

She sighed again and reached over to grab his seatbelt. She pulled it over him and buckled it in. Since he ovbiously wasnt moving anytime soon. Julia shook her head, and started to back the car up a bit.

Barnabas looked around scaredly.

"Relax Barnabas, I'm just in reverse," Julia said, driving the car forward towards the gates. Julia stopped at the closed gates. Willie sat by them, with a drink in his hand. Julia rolled down her window, and yelled, "Open the gates!"

Willie looked at her, and yelled back, "I'm not your slave!"

Julia rolled her eyes, and yelled, "Just open the gates dumbass!"

Willie gave her an annoyed look and walked towards the gates. Julia rolled her window back up and looked back at Barnabas.

He still clung to his seat, and didnt move a muscle. Julia looked back at the road.

Willie opened the gates, and they drove out.

Willie muttered under his breath, "It's nice to have you back isnt it."

It was about five minutes after they left, and Barnabas still hadnt moved. Julia looked over at him and said, "Barnabas if you're going to learn, you need to pay attention."

Barnabas still stared ahead of him.

"Barnabas!" Julia yelled. He blinked a few times, and looked over to Julia.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I am not used to this," he replied.

"Obviously," Julia said.

There was a small moment of silence.

They came to a stop sign.

"Look," Julia said.

Barnabas looked at the stop sign.

"Thats a stop sign Barnabas. You stop at those? Okay?" she said smiling.

"How do you," he paused, "Stop?"

"Oh," Julia said, "This pedal right here." she moved her foot, to show him.

"And the other one is to go," she said showing him the other pedal.

He nodded slowly.

Julia laughed, "See that Barnabas?" she said looking at him, "You're learning."

They drove farther and farther, while Julia explained everything she knew about driving. She laughed at his attempts to understand.

They finally came to a dirt road. Julia stopped the car, and looked over to Barnabas.

"I hope you payed attention," Julia said.

"Why?" Barnabas asked.

"Your turn," she said opening her door.

Barnabas opened his door and walked over to the other side and sat down. Julia sat down in the passenger side.

"Alright, now. Hopefully you don't kill the both of us," Julia said smiling.

Barnabas sat quietly looking at everything.

"Remember what to do?" Julia asked looking at him.

Barnabas looked down at the controls, and put it in drive.

"Okay, good. Now, drive," Julia said. He put her seatbelt on, and looked nervously at the road.

Barnabas slowly stepped on the peddle, and the car moved slow. They did that for a couple of minutes.

"Alright, now. Try and go a bit faster?" Julia said.

Barnabas looked nervously at the gas peddle, and pushed his foot down a bit farther.

The car went a bit faster.

Barnabas looked shocked. He pushed his foot down farther and farther. The car was going way too fast now, and increasing in speed.

"Barnabas," Julia said looking wide-eyed at the road, "Barnabas!"

He sat quietly, not even listening.

"Barnabas! Stop the car!" Julia yelled at him.

She clung to her seat this time, and backed into her seat as far as she could.

"Barnabas!" She yelled.

They sped past a cop. A few moments later there were lights were flashing behind them.

"Shit," Julia muttered, "Barnabas, stop the damn car!" she yelled louder.

He blinked rapidly and slammed on the breaks.

They both bolted forward, and slammed against their seats. Barnabas looked around shocked.

The cops car swerved beside them, from the sudden stop.

"Julia, I'm so sorry." Barnabas started.

"God damnit Barnabas," Julia said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Are you alright?" Barnabas asked, reaching for her shoulder.

Julia looked past Barnabas, to the cops car.

The cop stepped out of the drivers seat, and started to walk towards their car.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry about the delay of this story! I really have been trying to get the time to make another chapter xD**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'm loving all of the feedback! Thank you guys soso much! Please feel free to comment flaws or mistakes! :)**

The car rolled up through the gates, rocks crumbling under its tires. Willie forcefully closed the gates, obviously drunk.

The car came to a hault, and the doors opened. Out steps the furious red-head and the pale vampire.

Julia slammed the door shut, and Barnabas ran after her. Her heels stomped through the rocks, as she tried to walk faster and faster away from Barnabas.

"Julia, please. Wait," Barnabas said grabbing her shoulder.

Julia spun around, looking at him. Their faces were inches apart. Julia had an angry glare. Barnabas took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" he was cut off.

"Shouldn't have what Barnabas? Almost killed us? Kill-," she hesitated throwing her fist angrily to her side, "Killed that officer!?" She tried to keep her voice low.

"I didn't have a choice-" he was cut off once again.

Julia turned back around, and started to walk towards the doors, "Oh, you didnt have a choice?" she said sarcasticly.

"Knew it wasn't a good idea," she whispered to herself.

She started to get hotter and hotter. Heat was pushing down on her, she didnt realize why. She looked at her arms, and noticed she was smoking.

"Shit," she said starting to do a little run to the shade.

Barnabas then realized he should start running for his life, too. He ran quickly to the doors, accidentally bumping into Julia. She looked up at him angrily, and shoved open the doors. She stomped through the house, down to her lab. Barnabas took a few steps into the house, enjoying the shade. He took a deep breath, and walked up the stair case.

He knew Julia wasnt going to forgive him _that_ easily.

...

Julia threw her bag into the chair, and sat down furiously onto her couch. She put her head into her hands, and tapped her foot anxiously. She looked back up, and ran a hand through her hair. She looked around, looking for a drink.

_A_ drink, _not_ blood. She couldn't stand the thought of killing innocent people. Like they were nothing, useless.

Like how Barnabas had _tried_ to kill her. The memory flashed through her head. Her back against the wall, nowhere to hide or run. Barnabas hovering over her, his fangs about to latch onto her neck.

She shuddered, and stood up. Why did she fall for Barnabas? An old_ bloodsucker_, and murderer. His pale face, and his dark black eyes.

She wasnt all that upset over the car, and him _almost_ killing them. She _was_ mad over him killing an innocent officer like that.

The memory swept through her mind. Barnabas stepping out of the car, towering over the officer. While she tried to explain everything. She helplessly tried to unbuckle her seat belt, trying to stop Barnabas. But it wouldnt budge.

_"Barnabas, no!" _she had yelled to him. But it was too late, he had sunken his teeth into the officers neck. She watched the life being drained from the officers eyes. His skin going pale, him falling to the ground. She wondered if that what she looked like when he tried to _murder_ her.

There was giggling upstairs. And since she had really nothing else to do, she started to walk towards the noises. She walked up the steps, leading into David's room. She put her ear to the door, trying not to have the floorboards creak like they usually do.

"It's like snow," she heard David say.

"No, it's magic," Maddie giggled.

Julia furrowed her eyebrows, and opened the door. She took a quick step in. She say purple mist like fog everywhere. It swirled, twisted, and sparkled. Julia scanned the room, and saw Maddie and David. Maddie was making swift like movements with her hands, causing the purple fog to do swirls, and curls around the room. She suddenly clenched her fists, and all the mist fell. Like snow.

"Maddie!" Julia said shocked.

Maddie turned around in shock, "Oh! Uhm, aunt Julia," Maddie hesitated, "David just wanted me to show him, uhm." She stopped, and looked at the purple mist slowly fading away.

"Its not her fault," David piped in, his small voice filling the room.

Julia saw him, and met his gaze. She looked down.

"Maddie, may i _please_, speak to you," Julia said closing her eyes. Maddie glanced over to David, "_Alone,_" Julia finished.

David dropped his head, and started to walk quickly to the door. Julia put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her. She tried to put a smile on her face. David let out a small smile, and walked out of the room.

"Julia, I'm so-" Maddie was interuppted.

"Maddie, you have to listen to me," Julia said putting her hands down to her sides, "You're in danger, and I can't let you-or David-get hurt."

A look of confusion swept over Maddie's face, "What does that have to do with _anything?_"

Julia sighed, and looked up to Maddie, "If you put too much attention on yourself Victoria will find you. She will take you-capture you!" Julia voice was starting to get louder.

"I can handle _myself,"_ Maddie said taking a small step forward.

"Maddie you do not know what she can do," Julia paused, "I _can't_ let you get taken away."

Julia voice softened.

Maddie's lip started to tremble. She looked to the ground, and blinked a few times.

"I'm sor-" she was interuppted by a loud knock on the door. Maddie and Julia looked towards the hall, and looked back at each other.

Julia walked out of the room quickly, and Maddie followed. David sat on the staircase, and looked up at them.

Maddie followed Julia down the steps, and stayed a few feet away from the door.

Julia was inches away from the handle. She paused, and thoughts went throughout her mind.

_Please, just let it be-the mailman, or someone else. Just not-_ There was another slam on the door.

Julia looked back at Maddie. Maddie seemed to be thinking the same thing. Maddie nodded, and Julia took in a deep breath.

She slowly opened the door, and sunlight peaked through. She stayed behind the door as far as possible. The sun was setting, so she would be able to go outside freely soon. She scanned the woman at the door.

She was short, and had grey hair, which was put into a bun at the back of her head.

Maddie yelped, and ran out of sight of the doorway.

Julia hesitated, and just as she was about to speak there were heels and shoes coming down the steps. She looked behind her, and found Elizabeth and Barnabas walking down the steps. Carolyn was at their heels. Julia was breathing quickly, and shakily. Elizabeth gave her a concerned look. Everyone obviously knew what was going on.

"And who may you be?" Elizabeth asked, trying to sound completly calm.

The woman lifted her head, and raised an eyebrow.

"_I_, ma'am. Is Madeline's grandmother. Which I presume is here," she said sternly.

Julia heart seemed to have skipped a beat. Elizabeth looked towards Julia with a shocked look. Julia looked at the ground, and shook her head slightly.

"Julia-" Elizabeth said reaching for her shoulder.

"No," Julia said as calm as she could, "She isnt going with you."

The woman raised her eyebrows, and looked at Elizabeth.

"Now Julia, please," Elizabeth tried to say again.

"Julia?" The woman said shocked. She blinked a few times, and looked back at the red-head, "Did you just say Julia?"

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows, and Julia looked up at the woman, confused.

The woman stared to smiled, and she kept her gaze on Julia.

Julia looked the woman up and down, trying to se if she recognized her.

"Julia," The woman said again, "Julia Hoffman."

Julia looked confusingly at the woman. She tried to think, but she didnt seem to have any memories of this woman.

"My daughter," The woman said, "Look how you've grown."

Julia's eyes widened, and her throat felt like it was being choked. Her breathing started to get heavy.

Never in her life, she would've actually thought she's see her _mom, _again.


	24. Chapter 24

Maddie sat by the window up in her room. She watched Julia and her grandmother outside talking. Mostly arguing, too. Maddie had her head rested on her hand. She sighed, and continued to watch. The walls in the room seemed to close in on her, _fear._ It was a shock to her, too. It was faint memories of her mother. Most of them have faded away, like they never even happened. It was like her mind was shutting down. It's not like it mattered to her. She hated being what she was, what she would always be. An ugly hearted _witch._ She shuttered, just from the thought. But who knows, maybe Julia could cure her. Anyway, Julia transformed herself. She's a doctor. She knows what she's doing. Maddie had that little spark of hope inside her. The hole in her arm still hadnt healed, like it was supposed to. She tried her best to wear shirts, and dress to cover it up. But it still was there, it wasnt going anywhere. It was supposed to heal. All Maddie's memories of getting hurt as a child, were filled with it healing overnight. Or, healing right after she'd been hurt. She wasnt mad about it. She was _worried. _She continued to watch Julia and her grandmother talk. It's not like she had anything else to do. Except _worry._

...

"I thought you were _dead_!" Julia barely got the sentence out. Her voice was trembling. Everyone else stayed inside, but she knew everyone was watching her. She didnt care anymore. Let them watch.

"Who told you I was dead?" Her mother said back.

Julia shook her head. "Sarah told Maddie you died! That's who." She pointed towards Maddie's window. She looked back and saw Maddie looking out of the window, with a concerned look on her face. The glass was tinted, so she barely saw Maddie's face. She took in a deep breath, and looked back towards her mother.

"Your sister?" her mother replied. She wasnt shocked, she said it like she knew, "You don't remember, do you?" Her mother asked.

Julia gave her a confused look, "Remember what?" she asked.

Her mother shook her head, and crossed her arms. "Your sister went insane. Mentally. She was sent," her mother paused, her voice started to tremble, "She was sent to a mental assylum, when she was eighteen."

Julia looked at the ground, and her breathing started to get heavier. She felt guilty. She wasnt there for her _sister._ All those years, her sister was trapped. Alone, and afraid. While she sat here, feeeling bad for herself. Tears were forming in her eyes, and she put her head in her hands.

"Dear, it's not your fault," her mother said calmly.

Julia shook her head, and looked back up at her mother standing before her, "Yes, it was! I left, left her. Left you! She was alone, and scared. While I sat here!" She gestured towards the huge house behind her, "I never should've left." she said quietly.

Her mother shook her head, "You can't blame yourself."

Julia crossed her arms, and her own voice was starting to tremble, "I can, and I will. I left because I was stupid, I was clueless," she put her head in her hands again, "I should've been there."

Her mother lifted Julia head with her hands, "It's alright. You're strong, and I know that"

Julia turned her head, and replied, "Why did you come back?"

Her mother seemed confused, "I was only trying to find Maddie."

"No," Julia replied, "Why did you come so late. So many weeks, months, since she left?"

Her mother hesitated, "Because I knew she was safe. I knew she would come here, looking for _you._ I just didnt expect you to really be here."

Julia looked at her mother, and sighed, "I don't want her to leave."

"I know," her mother said. She looked up at the window. She obvioulsly knew Maddie was there, too. She smiled at her grandaughter.

Julia shook her head, "I thought you were dead."

Her mother had a look of concern, and happiness. She walked over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Julia hugged her back. She missed her mothers arms, their warmth and comfort. "I'm proud of you," her mother whispered in her ear.

Julia smiled, and let out small laugh.

...

Maddie watched as her aunt and her grandmother hugged. She smiled, and let out a small yelp of joy. She knew she was staying.

Maddie turned around suddenly, seeing a woman by her door. Victoria. "Oh, hello," Victoria said slamming the door.

"Wha-what are you doing here," Maddie tried to say in a stern voice. She didnt want to act scared.

Victoria let out a small laugh, "You know exactly why I'm here. And this seems like the perfect time, to visit."

Maddie glanced out the window, towards Julia and her grandmother, still embraced in a hug.

"Oh, hey won't notice a thing. Their too busy down there _making up._" Victoria snarled.

Maddie backed up until her back was pressed into the glass. She was breathing heavily, and she was soon trapped against the glass.

There was a pounding on the door, "Maddie darling, are you alright?" Elizabeth's muffled voice came through the door.

"Oh, she's doing just fine." Victoria answered.

Elizabeth stood on the other side of the door. As soon as she heard the voice answer back, her eyes widened. Victoria. She muttered, "Shit."

Elizabeth tried to open the door, but it was budged shut. There was no chance of her opening it. "Maddie!" she yelled, slamming against the door.

"Willie!" Elizabeth yelled. Williw soon showed up, slamming against the door with her.

Victoria let out an evil laugh, at their attempt to try and open the door. Maddie was still trapped. She had an inoccent look on her face, which made Victoria want to laugh.

"Come on, give up." Victoria said leaning over to get face to face with Maddie.

"Never," Maddie said shaking her head.

Victoria laughed again, and saw the hole in Maddie's arm, "Aw, look. The poor girl. Look what she did to you," Victoria said sarcasticly.

"It wasn't her fault," Maddie snapped back.

Victoria grabbed Maddie arm, and examined it. "Oh, it was."

Victoria threw Maddie back down, and smiled, "Lets take a trip."

Elizabeth slammed against the door once more, and it flung open. Willie almost toppled over, but maintained his balance. The room was empty.

"No," Elizabeth whispered, out of breath, "No, no."

Willie said, "Shit."

Elizabeth ran out of the door, almost knocking Willie. He glanced back into the room, and then followed Elizabeth. They ran past David and Carolyn, who was awfully confused.

"What's going on?" Carolyn asked.

They walked silently past them, and Elizabeth slammed open the front doors. Willie walked outside towards Julia and her mother, right at Elizabeth's heels.

Julia heard the doors slammed open, and turned around quickly. Elizabeth was breathing heavily, out of breath. Julia glanced between Elizabeth and Willie, confused.

Elizabeth shook her head without saying a word. Barnabas appeared in the doorway, confused.

Elizabeth dropped her head. Julia knew instantly.

"No," Julia whispered, "No!" She started to run towards the front doors. Her heels flung rocks behind her.

"I couldn't open the door," Elizabeth exlaimed as Julia ran past her. Elizabeth started to bite her nails nervously. Julia pushed past Barnabas, who looked towards Elizabeth for an explanation.

Elizabeth marched up the stairs into the doors, after Julia. Everyone else followed, too. Julia marched up the stairs, towards Maddie's bedroom. The door was still flung open from Elizabeth slamming against it.

"Julia!" Elizabeth called after her. Everyone ran up the steps, trying to get a hint of what had just happened.

Julia walked into the room. It was empty, and silent. She started to shake her head, in denial.

Everyone entered the doorway. Looking around.

"No, no." Julia said running a hand threw her hair, 'Please, no." She whispered. She fell to her knees, and put her head in her hands. She sobbed.

Maddie was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

Julia stayed on the floor, sobbing into her hands. Barnabas pushed through the crowd of people, catching sight of Julia. His eyes softened.

"Julia," he whispered. Everyone sat silent, some with sad eyes. Maddie was gone, and they all knew that. Some didnt know why. David knew, Elizabeth knew, Carolyn knew, except Willie.

He sat confused, staring at Julia. He didnt know about Victoria, and her evil ways. He was basically clueless to everything, and everyone. Due to him only being the servant, and constantly drinking. You most likely would never seem him fully aware of anything, or sober. He was kinda like Julia. But, he drank more than her. Which was a bit suprising.

Barnabas walked over to Julia, and put her soft hand on her shoulder. He looked down at her, wanting to comfort her in anyway possible, without making her angry. She already couldnt stand him from the incident earlier that day. He mentally cursed himself. He didnt have to kill that police man. He could of taken the hard way out, by telling the truth. But no, he chose to take all the blood the man had, while Julia watched. He felt guilt, and sorrow.

Julia looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. She set her hands down at her sides, and sighed. She looked into his coal black eyes, not breaking her gaze. They sat there for a moment, not a noise in the room. Except for the breathing of others, and moving of footsteps.

Julia stood up quickly, and wrapped her arms around Barnabas. She began to sob again. Barnabas was taken by suprise, and then hugged her. Elizabeth murmed to the children, and Willie. They all silently walked out, and down the steps again. Julia's mother sighed, and followed the others. Barnabas closed his eyes, and sighed.

"It's alright my dear. She shall not get away with this," he said. Her sobbing became quiter, and she stood silent for a couple moments. Her bright orange-red hair skimmed Barnabas's cheek. It reminded him of fire. Energetic, and powerful. Strong, and beautiful. It explained Julia, and exactly what she was. A burning fire, that was strong. But sometimes, it had its weaknesses. Like now.

She shook her head, "No, no. It's not," she said looking up at him. Their faces inches apart, "There's no way she's coming back."

Her voice was shaky. She really did believe it. Barnabas then remembered, he was the one who was supposed to keep an eye on Maddie. It was his responsibility, his duty, to make sure she was safe. Same goes for David. Luckily, he wasnt taken. A pang of guilt struck his chest. He closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at Julia. She furrowed her eyebrows, and tilted her head.

"About what?" She asked. At that moment, her eyes widened. She remembered.

She shook her head, and looked at Barnabas. He was the one to take care of Maddie, to watch her. Where was _he_ when this happened? Probably in his room, sleeping. Unaware that Victoria was in this house, taking Maddie. Kidnapping her, while Julia stood outside, and found someone who she hadn't seen for years.

"You could of saved her..." she trailed off, unhooking her arms from around his neck. She backed up a few steps, shaking her head, "You...could of," she glanced around the room.

Barnabas took a few steps towards her, "I know, I'm sorry. It was selfish, unresponable. I know," was all he could say. What could he say? She had just lost her neice to a witch, who could kill Maddie for gods sake. She could throw her off a cliff, or keep her imprisoned. Of course, Maddie was a witch, too. But she was just a child, a child who barely even knew much about magic. Or spells, just how to use her own.

"You," Julia said, still backing away, "You killed her?"

Barnabas shook his head immediantly, Julia was just in shock. She was angry, "No, no. I promise I did not kill her. She is just with Victoria right now, we'll find her."

Julia glanced towards the door, that was wide open. Sh could run for it any second. Her mind was jumbled, confused. She didnt know what to do. Stay? Or leave?

Barnabas noticed her sudden glance, "Julia, please listen to me," he said taking a few more slow steps towards her, "We'll find her. You just have to trust me, my dear."

Julia's breath was getting heavier. She didnt know what to think, or who to trust. She shook her head, "No."

She bolted towards the door. Barnabas hesitated, and started to run after her. Her hair flying behind her, her heels clicking loudly on the wooden floor. Elizabeth, and everyone sat on the couches, and seats by the front doors. They looked up, and watched Barnabas and Julia running down the steps. Elizabeth stood up, and walked in front of Julia, blocking her way.

"Julia!" she said grabbing Julia's shoulders. Julia stopped, and shook her head. Tears were forming in her eyes again, her chin quivering.

"Please," Elizabeth said. Julia ripped from her grasp, and pushed to front doors open. She hesitated. Barnabas footsteps stomped loudly. He was at the bottom steps, about to come running after her.

Willie then grabbed Julia's wrist. She pulled, but he tightened his grip.

"I can't let you leave," he said.

Julia glanced behind him, to find Barnabas only steps away, "Let go!" she said. He didnt. She swung her gripped arm, and Willie flew to the right, hitting the wall. There was a loud bang. Everyone went silent. Julia gasped, and put a hand over her mouth. She looking at everyone. They looked nervous.

"Julia..." Barnabas said. He stood in place, glancing between her and Willie, who was now unconcious on the floor.

"I-" Julia hesiated. She turned to face Barnabas, and everyone in the room, "I'm sorry."

She backed up a few steps, and turned. She ran down the steps, and to the gates. Barnabas chased after her. She was faster than him. He stopped halfway down the drive. She was already opening the gates. He stood, and his gaze never left hers.

She glanced back at him, and shook her head. He looked at her with sorrow. She then ran, out of sight. Going who knows where.

Barnabas turned around agrily. He stomped up the stairs, and through the front doors. Elizabeth blocked his way to the stairs, "Barnabas..." she said softly, "She'll be back."

Barnabas sighed, "How would you know?" he said sharply. Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows, and crossed her arms, "I think I know more about Julia than you," she said.

Barnabas moved past her and stomped up the stairs. Willie moaned, and put a hand to his head. He was waking up. He looked confusingly around the room, receiving glances from everyone.

Julia ran quickly down the road, and to the town. She ignored peoples glares, and confused looks. She held the tears back, not letting one fall.

Maddie was gone, Barnabas let it happen. He was in charge of watching the two most vunerable people in the house, Maddie and David. How could he sit in his room, sleeping in broad daylight, while the kids were alone? Selfish. She knew he was sorry, but he wasnt sorry enough.

She ran until she found a small alley. A rat scurryed past her. She jumped to the side, avoiding it. A small yelp escaped her throat. She stomped into the dark alley. It was filled with trash, and dirt. She leaned against the wall, and let out a loud sigh. There were muffled footsteps. Her eyes shot open, and she looked towards the darkness of the alley. Her heart raced, and she backed up a few steps. Even if she could kill anything, or anybody. She didnt feel safe.

"Well, well," a voice said. It was a male. There had to be more than one. She could sense it.

"Who do we have here?" it said again. Three teenagers came out of the dark. They smiled a wicked smile. And walked slowly towards her.

"Who is this guys?" one of them asked sarcastically to his other two friends. The kids laughed, and shook thier heads.

The teenager in the front squinted his eyes, and took a steps towards her, "Isn't this Dr. Hoffman? Dr. Julia Hoffman?" He asked, glancing at his friends.

Julia furrowed her eyebrows, and backed away. She didnt know what to say. How did they know her? She had obviously never met them, neither would she wanted to.

"It's odd, Angie told everyone you were dead," he said, grinning, "That doesnt seem the case."

Thats how they knew her. Angie. Luckily she was dead now, gone. They probably heard about that, too. Angie told them she was dead? Barnabas must've confessed to someone, of course not being a relative. He would've been kicked straight out. Or, that is what it seemed to be. Either that, or the family would jus shrug and leave it be.

The teenager walked towards her, and trapped her against the other wall. She pushed herself closer and closer to the wall. She was frightened.

"So, what happened? Angie told everyone that old creep in collinsport killed you. She even showed us a recording of him admitting it..." he trailed off. His breath smelled of alcohol, and cigarettes. Julia's breath was heavy. His face was inches from hers.

"Not gonna talk?" he laughed, "I'll make you talk," he said, glancing back at his friends. One teenager pulled out a pocket knife, and started to walk towards them. Julia yelped, and tried to push herself farther into the wall.

"I know there's something weird going on with that family up there," he nodded in the direction on collinwood, "And I want to figure it out," he said grabbing the knife from the other kid.

"Now," he said holding the knife up to her throat, "I know you've been staying up there for a while, and how you suddenly died. Yet, you're still here, strange huh?" he asked grinning.

"Get the hell off me," she said.

The teenager lauged, and grabbed her wrist, "You're pretty funny, ."

Julia glanced at the blade, and looked back at the teen. She couldnt kill him, it was wrong, and unhuman. She closed her eyes. She had to do something. She was pretty thirtsy anyway, it wouldnt hurt.

She opened her eyes, and lifted an eyebrows. She grinned, "I am, aren't I?" she laughed.

The teenager furrowed his eyebrows. Julia then grabbed the teens wrist with her other free hand, and twisted it. He pulled the knife away, and grabbed her other arm. He gasped in pain. She pulled his hand off of her wrist, and pushed him. The knife skimmed her arm, and left a cut. She gasped, and looked down at her arm. The kid hit the other wall.

The other teens gasped, and started to run towards her. She wiped some of the blood off her arm, and waited for the teens attack. One of the kids reached her, and tried to tackle her. She grabbed his neck, and threw him against the same wall the other kid hit. He fell to the ground with a thud.

The last teen tried to do the same thing, tackle her. This time she grinned, and grabbed his neck. She lifted him up, and stared into his scared eyes. This time, she didnt care. She pulled him down, and sunk her teeth into his neck. He yelped, and then went limp. She threw him to the ground. One of the other two teens had gotten up, and was now running towards her with a knife. He was yelling, and charging at her. She turned around, and grabbed his neck, pushing him into a wall.

She sunk her teeth into his neck. He gasped, and dropped the knife in shock. She let him drop to the ground, limp. She looked at his body for a moment before turning to face the first teen. He still lay gasping, from the impact from hitting the wall. It was the teen who pinned her against the wall earlier. She leaned down, to face him. He looked up at her in horror.

She tilted her head, and furrowed her eyebrows, "Am I still funny?" she asked grinning.

He shook his head quickly, side to side. His breath was loud, and he looked in shock.

"No, no. Not at all," he said, pleadingly.

Julia rolled her eyes, and grabbed his shoulder, lifting him off the ground. She slammed him against the wall.

A look of sorrow took over her face. What was she doing?

She shook her head, and bit his neck. He screamed, and soon became limp like all the others. She let him drop to the ground. She wiped her mouth. She luckily wasnt covered in blood. Only a few drops. Drinking before all of this obviously helped her skills.

She looked around at the three dead bodies of the teens. She shook her head, and tears filled her eyes. She couldnt do this, hurt people. She leaned against a wall, and slid down to the ground. She looked around, and tears started to stream down her face.

She couldnt stay here, but she didnt care. Maddie was gone, Barnabas probably hated her, and she killed three innocent kids. She was a monster. A horrible human being. Not even a human being. A horrible vampire.

The cut on her arm, was slowly healing. That was at least a plus from being a vampire. She closed her eyes, and put her head in her hands.

What was she going to do.

**A/N: HIIIII:) I really love getting comments wanting mroe of the story! It makes my day! I'm really happy a lot of people are enjoying this fanfic! **

**If you readers coud, can you share this with other Barnalia lovers and shippers? I love having more people read, and leaving their opinions! **

**I'm sorry i havent made an update! I've been meaning to, but its constantly busy. I'm reallt sorry! And I'll try and be more active :) **

**Also, in the next few chapters, this story will be soon coming to an end :( I really love this story, so once I'm done with it. I'm going to re-read and re-do it. I'm going to add more detail and make it better. Of course I'm not changing major things. Just making it better writing :) And then, I'm going to send it to Tim Burton 3 I know, it sounds dumb, but If he reads it or anything, It'll make my life. I might just send it to Johnny, Helena, or even the whole Dark Shadows cast. XD **

**But, anyway. ENJOOOOOOOOOOOY :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Barnabas walked the halls, his footsteps pounding against the old wooden floors. He walked the same halls, over and over again. His mind was bewildered, frustrated. He didnt know what to think. Would Julia come back, or never return again? He didn't know.

It seemed Eilizabeth knew everything about Julia. She said she would come back. But Barnabas wasnt too sure about it. Julia was upset, and shocked. Who knew where she was? And now, they were stuck with her mother, confused in the large room below. She didn't know Julia was a vampire, that Barnabas attempted to murder her, and that she had been staying in Collinwood all along.

Julia learned a few things about her sister, too. Sarah, her sister was sent to a mental assylum. For the crazy, or insane. One thing she didnt know about her sister, was how she got out and raised a child. How did Maddie turn out so quiet, and calm? How did she live with an insane woman all her life?

Barnabas shook his head at the thoughts spinning throughout his mind. He was clueless to everything it seemed. Nobody ever told him anything, he was always figuring out things himself.

He walked slowly back to the large steps, that led to where everyone was murmuring and sitting. He placed a hand on the side railing, and cleared his throat. Causing everyone to look to his direction. His posture said straight, and perfect. He lifted his head slightly, and his eyes shot to Elizabeths.

She gave him a warning glare. She knew what he was thinking, even before he knew himself. He blinked rapidly, then looked at all the over faces in the room. They stared at him confused, wanting to know a solution to this mess. His glare caught Julia's mothers. She was concerned and frightened. Not knowing anything, about anyone. She had only gotten here an hour or so ago. She was completely clueless to this crazy household.

Barnabas slowly walked down the stairs, not even glancing at his own feet. He knew this place like the back of his hand. Of course it was his home, why wouldnt he? He nodded his head towards Julia's mother, to confirm that everthing was to be explained. She nodded back, and folded her hands in her lap.

Barnabas finally reached the bottom step, and smoothingly waltzed towards the middle of the room. His shoes hitting the wood.

Everyone's eyes followed his presence. He stared staright ahead of himself. He cleared his throat once again, and saw Willie. He was sitting on one of the chairs, and was rubbing his head. He looked dazed, and confused.

Barnabas then turned around, to have every family member in his eye sight, "Now," he started, as calmly as he could, "I know this day hasnt been pleasant to us, at all."

Elizabeth nodded, and folded her hands behind her back. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"I have a proposal," Barnabas' eyes set on Elizabeths, "Would you like to hear it?" He raised an eyebrow.

Elizabeth glanced at each and every person in the room, and sighed, "Of course Barnabas." Her voice was low, and shaky. She was scared, and worried. Barnabas could tell.

"Alright," Barnabas said, "I propose, we have another party. As you younglings call them," he said glancing at Carolyn and David.

"Barnabas," Elizabeth shook her head, and took a step towards him, "What do you suppose that will do?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Barnabas thought for a moment. Letting thoughts, and ideas jumble in his head until he picked one out. He blinked a few times, and looked at the floorboards. He didnt know if it would work, but it was worth a shot. What else do they have to loose?

"The happe-party," he corrected himself, "With draw Victoria in, making her curious to as why we are celebrating."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Barnabas that isnt enough. Victoria isnt going to show herself right then and there," she said.

Barnabas raised his eyebrows, "I wasnt finished, my dear."

Elizabeth tilted her head, and eyed him suspiciously. What was he planning? She didn't know. She would just have to listen and find out.

Carolyn laughed sacastically, "What are you going to do? Set someone as bait?" she snapped.

"Carolyn," Elizabeth said, warningly. Carolyn scrunched her nose, and folded her arms. She was obviously in a worse mood than the rest of them.

"No," Barnabas said, "I would like to-" he stopped. His voice seemed to be caught in his throat. He couldnt get the sentence out.

Elizabeth sighed, "What is it Barnabas?" she asked.

Barnabas glanced at her, and tapped a fingernail on his cane nervously. He swallowed, and seemed as if he was afriad.

"I would like to..." he trailed off again. He shook his head, and ignored his embarrasment, and guilt. He burst out,

"I would like to ask Julia's hand in marriage."

...

Elizabeth slammed shut the two doors to her office. It was odd having them shut, they were usually open. Barnabas jumped a bit, when the slamming rang through his ears. He felt nervous. Elizabeth seemed mad. He didnt know why.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she snapped at him. Barnabas raised his eyebrows. He had never heard Elizabeth curse, especially in front of adults.

"I do not understand your arguement," Barnabas said politely back. Elizabeth gave him a warning glare. She leaned against her desk. Her palms holding her up. She shook her head and sighed.

"Barnabas," she said quietly, "Do you know what love is?" she asked.

He looked to the ground in front of him. He wasnt sure he could answer that question. Of course he knew what it was. But, the way Elizabeth said it, he felt as if he had never experienced it.

Elizabeth sighed, "You have no idea what Julia has gone through, Barnabas." She turned to face him. Her face sad, and angry at the same moment. Barnabas didnt know how to respond. He was trying to focus on Elizabeth, and everything she was explaining. The way it seemed was she wasnt asking him any questions.

"You can't propose to her tonight," Elizabeth said blankly.

Barnabas furrowed his eyebrows, and tapped his cane on the floorboards, "And why not?" he asked defensively.

"Proposal," Elizabeth started, "Proposal is supposed to be for love, not a plan to lure Victoria here!" she hit the desk. Her plam making a loud noise that echoed throughout the room.

Barnabas sighed. She was right. But he knew something she didnt. He grinned, and stood up from his seat, "Make sure our guests arrive tonight." He started to walk towards the doors.

Elizabeth looked at him wide-eyed, "Barnabas, I don't know what you're thinking. But, you cant propose tonight."

Barnabas turned around to face her, "I can, and I shall."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "Barnabas, you shall not."

Barnabas grinned again, and his eyes brightened, "Its not just for the plan dear," he said turning back around, "It's because I love her."

With that he opened the doors, and walked down the hall. Elizabeth set a hand on her desk, and leaned. She shook her head, and sighed. How would she stop Barnabas? The answer was, she couldnt. He was determined.

...

The moonlight shown down on the house. The windows shined, and the stars twinkled. Cars were crammed into the trail that led to the house. People pouring through the doors.

Julia took in deep breaths. They were having a party? Right now? She shook her head, and tapped her foot. She was angry. How could they be celebrating, after Maddie was taken. They were all crazy after all. They were idiotic.

She spotted Willie, standing at the door welcoming people in dullingly. She frowned at him. He was a jerk, too. Even if he wasnt in this family.

She hid behind a tree by the house. Bark scraped her legs, and got caught onto her dress. She didnt care. She wanted to hit every person in that house, at that moment. Celebrating? Idiots.

She waited until the last of the crowd piled into the house. Willie walked in behind the crowd, gesturing for them to move faster. He closed the doors behind them. The music was still loud and hearable. The beat pounded in her ears, and rang. She tried her best to zone it out.

She walked carefully to the steps, and put her ear to the door. Of course, she didnt know why she did it. It wouldnt of mattered, you could hear people talking, and walking everyone around the house. Inside or out. She sighed, and grabbed the door handle. She twisted it carefully, and slowly. She bit her lip, and peaked through the crack. People were everywhere. More packed than before. Willie was out of sight.

She saw Elizabeth walking through the crowd, nodding and talking. Julia looked carefully for anyone else. She finally opened the door enough for herself to slide in. She quickly got in, and closed the door. She hid behind a small wall, and looked for anyone who noticed her. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business. Thank god.

She quickly buried herself into the crowd. Her shortness came in handy in this situation, and she was glad for it. She looked around caustiously for anyone of the family to be lurking around. She finally reached the way to her room. She ran, as fast as she could, trying not to draw attention. She didnt want anyone to know she was here. She was angry. How could they throw a party at this point in time?

She finally got to her door, and opened it quickly. She got inside, and shut the door with a thud. She closed her eyes, and leaned against the door. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She shook her head, and wiped a few peices of hair out of her face. She opened her eyes again.

She gasped, and saw a pale figure sitting in the seat her patients usually sit at. He had his cane leaning against it, and his hands folded. He stared at nobody. He stared into space. Julia's breath was caught in her throat. He finally glanced at her, and look at her wide-eyed.

She stood there, and stared at him in shock. Out of all the people in this household, he was the one she saw. The one that noticed her here.

She spoke clearly, "Barnabas," she said, "what are you doing here?"


	27. Chapter 27

Barnabas stood up quickly, and grabbed his cane. His long fingers snatching it away from the side of the seat. Julia shuddered, and backed herself into the door. She didnt want to talk to him. Not here, not now. She killed innocent people.

If Barnabas figured that out, he would be outraged. After all, she had gotten mad at him for killing the officer.

Barnabas made his way towards here, his feet seemed to glide across the floor. He stopped about two feet away from here, and furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously. Julia raised her chin, and batted her eyes. Barnabas looked into her eyes, and didnt move. Was he mad, sad? Or even happy? She didnt know.

Barnabas then lifted his hand, and set it on her shoulder. Her heart fluttered. She took in a deep breath. She was trying her hardest to not cry. She didnt want to break down, and be more miserable than she already was.

He took in a small breath, "Are you alright, me dear?" he asked.

Julia's breath became shaky, and she couldnt help it. She was going to break down. She knew it. She couldnt keep it in. Her lip started to quiver, and tears were filling her eyes. Maddie, was gone. Probably gone forever. She couldnt stand it anymore.

Barnabas started to see the tears in her eyes, and his eyes softened. No. She wasnt going to be babied any longer. She shook her head, and quickly turned. She opened the door, pushing Barnabas away. She exited the room, and slammed the door behind her.

She heared Barnabas yelp from the door almost hitting his face. She shook her head again, and wiped her cheeks. Small tears were escaping her eyes. She knew Barnabas would come running after her. She ran as far as she could until her legs were aching. She didnt want to stop. She wanted to keep going, to get away from this mess.

She heard Barnabas yelling her name. He was too far away for her to hear anything else he was saying. Her chest heaved up and down, and she leaned against a wall. Her breath slowly came back, and her heart beat was normal again.

She still held down all the tears. Her throat hurting, trying to keep in the sobs. She closed her eyes, and slowly slid to the ground. She put her head in her hands, and muffled sobs escaped her lips. She didnt like that she was crying again. She hated crying.

She hated being the weak person she was. She wanted to have all her problems taken away, and gone. She didnt want to deal with the pain anymore. Her mother was here. Maddie was gone. She found out the truth about her sister. She hated Barnabas.

No. She loved him. And she hated him.

She finally lifted her head from her hands, and stood up shakily. Her legs felt like jello, and her cheeks were dried with tears. She tried to wipe them away as best as she possibly could. All her makeup was probably smeared by now.

She walked clumisly back down to her door. Barnabas was probably asking the family if they had seen her. He probably wasnt smart enough to know she was going to go back to her room. It was the only place where she was alone. She felt calm in her room. Or office. She felt like all her problems were just locked outside of her door. Unable to break in, and consume her.

She opened her door. The room was empty, and quiet. She sighed, and closed the door behind her. She had noticed she was barefoot. She couldnt remember taking off her shoes. Or even loosing them.

She glanced at her chair, and at the labratory. She caught sight of a bottle of alcohol. She eyed it, and crossed her arms.

What did she have to loose?

...

Barnabas ran up to Elizabeth. She was smiling, and chatting with guests. She seemed happy, and relaxed.

Barnabas quickly squeezed himself in between people, and rushed to Liz. He took a deep breath, "Elizabeth," he said.

She excused herself from the conversation she was having with another person, and turned to Barnabas with a confused face.

"What is it now, Barnabas?" She asked.

Barnabas glanced around the room, and back at Elizabeth, "Its Julia."

Her eyes widened, and she looked around nervously. She seemed to go pale, and scared. Why would she be scared? Barnabas didnt even tell her a thing yet.

"What about Julia?" She asked quickly. Her nail tapped the glass in her hand. She was obviously nervous.

"She has returned," his breath was heavy, "But she ran. She's still in the house, though," he tapped his cane on the floor. He was nervous, too.

Elizabeth looked around, and set her glass on the table. Barnabas gave her a confused look, and licked his lips.

"I'll find her," Elizabeth said, nodding. Barnabas opened his mouth to reject, but closed his mouth immedaintly. Elizabeth obviously knew Julia better than anyone here. He knew Elizabeth would help her. Barnabas then let out a small grin, and nodded. He side stepped, and let Elizabeth pass him.

She quickly passed him, and started to walk towards Julia's room. Barnabas thought Elizabeth didnt know what she was doing. Julia wouldnt go back to her room, would she? Barnabas shook his head, and sat down at a table nervously. He gave people grins, and nods. Trying to put on an act, to reasure everyone.

...

Elizabeth quickly stomped over to Julia's room. If Elizabeth knew anything, Julia was always in her room. She wouldnt be anywhere else. Expect the wine cellar.

Elizabeth knocked on the wooden door, the noise echoing throughout the air. Elizabeth waited patiently for Julia to open the door. She waited and waited. Her heart beat started to race. She put her ear to the door, and listened carefully. She glanced around while she listened. She heard a muffled sob. Her eyes immedaintly widened, and her heart seemed to beat out of her chest.

She screamed, "Julia?" quickly. She grabbed the door knob, and desperately tried to open the door. It didnt budge. Julia locked it.

Elizabeth got more and more worried as each second passed. Julia obviously wasnt going to open the door for her. Nomatter what she said. She looked around carefully.

She stopped trying to open the door, and backed up a step. She shook her head, and clenched her jaw.

She kicked her leg towards the door. Her foot colliding with the wood. A loud crack went throughout the air, and wood flew everywhere. Elizabeth shook her head again, and watched the door slowly fall the the ground. Mostly in pieces. Elizabeth's chest heaved up and down. She clenched her fists, and stepped over the broken door.

She scanned the room. It was suddenly silent. Nobody was in the chairs of her office. She glanced over to the labratory. She gasped.

Julia sit on the ground. She had bottles of alcohol around her. Some glass from here to there. Tears where streaming down her face. Elizabeth shook her head in denial. Julia, probably the strongest woman she knew, on the ground, crying.

Elizabeth immedaintly started to run towards Julia. Julia didnt look up at her. Not even a glance.

She seemed in a daze. Or maybe, she was just drunk.

Elizabeth kneeled next to Julia, careful not to step on any pieces of glass. Her breath was loud and heavy. Elizabeth lifted Julia's head with her hand. Julia's eyes trailed up to meet Elizabeths. Her dark brown eyes were filled with sadness, and depression.

Elizabeth's voice got caught in her throat. She felt horrible. Watching Julia like this. She shook her head, "Julia..." she said.

Julia's lip started to tremble. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her hair a mess.

"Julia, please..." Elizabeth pleaded, "You have to stop."

Julia immediantly shook her head, and grasped the bottle of alcohol even tighter, "No," she said plainly.

Elizabeth started to worry even more. She was shocked. Never in a million years, would she think this would be the Julia she knew for years. The Julia she told everything to, and talked to all the time.

Julia then started to stand up. Elizabeth did the same, holding her hands on Julia's shoulders. Julia stood clumsily, and seemed to not understand what was going on.

Elizabeth's started to trail down to Julia's hand. She wanted to get the bottle from her. She had to stop Julia from hurting herself, far worse.

Julia's eyes widened, and she saw what Elizabeth was doing. Julia pulled her arm back, away from Elizabeth's reach.

"Stop!" She yelled, "I'm done." Julia's voice was quiet, and sad. It broke Elizabeth's heart.

Elizabeth quickly grabbed the bottle, but Julia's grasp was still on it, too. Elizabeth pulled desperatly, "Julia, please stop. You can't do this."

Julia's eyes started to fill with more tears, "Yes I can. I have nothing, Elizabeth!" She yelled.

Elizabeth pulled more forcefully on the bottle. Julia quickly pulled it from her grasp. Elizabeth forgot that Julia was still a vampire. She was obviously stronger than her.

"You have Barnabas!" Elizabeth yelled at her. Their voices getting louder and louder. Hopefully the music would zone out their yells. Elizabeth didnt want Julia's mother to see her daughter like this. It would break her heart.

Julia seemed to break. She took in a deep breath, and raised her arm. She was going to throw the bottle. Elizabeth knew it.

Elizabeth dunked, and Julia launched the bottle at the window across the room. A loud shatter filled their ears. Elizabeth closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth. Julia seemed froze.

Elizabeth looked back up, and grabbed Julia's elbows. Julia stared past her, then to Elizabeth.

Her lip started to tremble again, "I-I'm so sorry," she pleaded, "I-I didnt me-mean to."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, and shook her head. Tears were starting to fill her eyes, too. She could feel her heart beat racing again.

"No, no," Elizabeth said softly, "It's alright, it's fine." She grabbed Julia's shoulders, and looked into her dark eyes.

Julia held back a sob. She tried to speak, but a loud sob escaped her. She immediantly hugged Elizabeth. Elizabeth hugged her back, and comforted her. She closed her eyes, and listened to Julia's sobs.

Julia. The woman who didnt shed a tear when Barnabas attempted to kill her, and get rid of her, was now sobbing on Elizabeth's shoulder.

**A/N: Hiii! Could you guys do me a favor, and share this with other people who love love Barnalia like I do? And people who would enjoy this story? **

** Enjoooy! :):):):):):)):):):):):):::):):):):):):):)**


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Okay, before i start this chapter, I'm from now on going to start writing these in first person veiw. So then, i can make the chapters more detailed about how everyone is feeling. Enjooooyyy! :D**_

__***Maddie's POV***

I woke into darkness. It didnt even seem like i had opened my eyes, there was not a shed of light anywhere. I gasped, and noticed I was lying down. It felt like wood surrounding me, making my back ache. I lifted my arms from my sides, and pushed them out in front of me. They were stopped short above me. My hands met the wood.

I was starting to panic. I kicked my legs, and they hit the wood surrounding me. I was in a box. A rectangle box, just big enough for me to fit.

Last i remember, i was being taken by Vicky. I shivered. Vicky. That jealously obviously got to her badly. Bad enough to kidnap someone, and threaten to kill people. It made me want to laugh, and cry at the same time.

I heard small steps, and dirt started to fall on him. Just small bits, luckily it wasnt pouring onto me, and suffocating me. There was a creaking noise. Someone was coming for me.

I gasped again, and put my hands back at my sides. My breath was starting to get more and more shaky by the moments. My heart beat against my ribs, threatning to break them.

The top of the box slowly opened. Light burned my eyes, and warmed my skin. I lifted my arms again, and sheilded my eyes. There was a figure standing before me. My vision focused and the figure turned into the person i absolutley did not want to see.

Vicky.

She smiled wickedly, and laughed. I looked around. I was in a coffin. My eyes widened. No wonder it was pitch black, she had buried me alive.

Vicky reached down and grabbed my arm. She lifted me with ease, and threw me beside her. I fell to the ground, and stared at her. She turned to me swiftly, and leaned down.

"Hi Maddie," she said quietly, "How was your nap?" she asked. Her head tilted, and she still had a wicked smile plastered on her face.

She was nuts. Crazy, and jealous. She was obviously obsessed with Barnabas, and everything about him. It seems like a lot of people are.

She was waiting for a reply, by the look on her face. I refused, i wasnt going to say anything, and fuss up about whatever she is wanting to know. If anyhthing, she would want to know more about Barnabas, and Julia. Thats the main reason she freaked out, right?

Julia.

Oh no. I didnt realize how mad she could be, if she found out this crazy woman right here took me. Would she be sad, mad, devistated? Or did she even notice i was gone?

I took in a deep breath. I didnt want to think about that. She would realize, right? Vicky must've known what i was thinking about, becuase her smile became wider. Fear spread throughout my body. I shivered, and leaned up on my elbows.

"She didnt," Vicky said plainly, "She didnt care that you left." I small yelp escaped my lips. She knew how to break me.

She laughed, and looked towards the trees to her left. The sun was starting to set. She smiled again, and lifted her hand to were it faced the trees. I furrowed my eyebrows, and looked at the trees.

There was a shuffle in all their leaves, and birds started to fly. There were loud screeches from crows, and birds. They lifted from thier shelter in the trees, and started to make a circle in the sky. Blocking out the little sunlight we had left. I followed wherever they went. Their calls, and screeching didnt stop. They seemed scared of something.

They started to break apart, and then dart towards where Vicky was standing. She didnt move. She stood still, and didnt flinch at all. Her gaze met mine, and she smiled.

"Now," she said as the birds started to circle around her, "I need you to tell me a few things."

I watched the birds until my head started to spin. I could barely see her face, but by the glimpses i saw, she was angry. And she wanted some answers.

I took in a small breath, "No." I knew i was risking basically my life, but I didnt care. She wasnt going to touch the rest of the family, and I was certain of it.

Her face hardened, and she sighed, "You know better than to deny something _I _request," she said. She started to raise her hand, and the birds lifted and started to circle right above her head now.

I followed her hand, and took in small breaths. I was having a hard time breathing.

"Once more," she said closing her eyes, "You can either confess, or..." she glanced up at the birds above her, "Lets just say, your skin made up of glass will be cracked all over."

My body went cold, and my hands started to shake.

I couldn't use my powers.

The usual heat i felt rush into my hands, were no longer. There was no lifted feeling in my stomach when the powers reached my hands. The worst thing was, I didnt know where they went. She couldn't of took them, could she?

As Julia said, she was mixed with a vampire and witch. She was too powerful.

"Your little magic wont work here, hun," she said glancing at my hands.

"No," i said loudly. I had no clue why i was risking myself, it just felt right, "I wont confess _one thing _to _you._"

She raised her eyebrows, and grinned.

"Your choice," she said flicking her wrist, "Not mine."

I didn't know what she meant at that moment. Or what would happen. There was a small moment of silence as the birds became quiet.

Then, the birds swirled, and flew towards me. Engulfing me, and closing each speck of sunlight there was left warming me.

***Julia's POV* **

My vision was sideways, and blurry. I swayed, even sitting on the seat in my office. Elizabeth sat across from me, murmuring words. Maybe even talking to me.

I couldn't understand. My mind was a bit fuzzy, but my thoughts were pretty clear. Elizabeth looked at me with worry, and sighed.

There was a soft ringing in my ears, and i couldn't see straight.

"Julia," Elizabeth said, "Julia?"

I looked up for her gaze to meet mine. It made my head spin, and i set my hand clumsily beside me to sit up right. Elizabeth noticed, and shook her head.

"Julia, if you can actually hear me right now," she sighed, "Nod, or do something."

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision. But it didnt work.

I nodded, and put my other hand to my head. My head was pounding with the rythm of my heart beat, causing a head ache to form.

"Alright," Elizabeth said, "I don't know much about how to help with this but, are you able to just..." she hesitated, "Sleep, it off?"

I nodded again. I knew i could. I had always slept these things off. I had made a tolerance to this kind of thing.

Elizabeth nodded, and started to walk towards me. She grabbed my arm, and lifted me up slowly. I couldnt walk in a straight line. I walked sideways, to just mainly everywhere. Elizabeth guided me to the seat that she sat on. The one where my patients would lie.

I wanted to laugh. I had no real patients, it was just the family. I had no real job here, just to drink myself off to sleep.

She sat me down, and i lied down slowly, trying not to give my headache anymore pain. I lifted my arm, and covered my eyes. I didnt hear a door shut, or footsteps to the door. So, to my guessing Elizabeth stayed.

I sighed, and tried not to open my eyes. I didnt want to see the sideways vision, and blurryness.

I slowly drifted off the sleep, the music from outside my door becoming more and more clear by the minute.

I woke to the music still booming through the house. I still had my arm covering my eyes. I lifted my arm, and squinted my eyes. The light was on, and it blinded me. I put my hands to my face, and sighed.

"Julia?" A soft voice said. I put my hands back down, and leaned my head up a bit. Elizabeth was sitting in the chair across from me.

"Yeah?" I asked. I moved loose pieces of my hair back, and sat up. My head felt dizzy. I sat to face Elizabeth, and put my elbows on my knees.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned. I furrowed my eyebrows, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, why wouldnt i be?" I asked looking around. I looked behind me, to my little lab getup. Glass was spread all over the floor, and the window was broken. My eyes widened and i gasped.

I turned back to Elizabeth, "What the hell happened?" I slightly yelled.

She raised her eyebrows, and propped her head on her hand, "I didnt have a chance to clean it up yet," she glanced up at me, "I knew you wouldnt remember."

I was confused. I looked back at the glass scene, and saw a bottle. I sighed, and turned back to her.

I put my head in my hands, "Shit," i murmered, "Dammit, Elizabeth. Did I?" I looked up at her, and tears were starting to fill my eyes. Elizabeth nodded, and i put a hand to my head, "Why?" I asked horrified.

Elizabeth sighed, and walked over to sit next to me. I glanced at her, and tapped m foot.

"Maddie," she said quietly, for only me to hear. I looked up, and my voice seemed to be caught in my throat.

I looked at Elizabeth, and my lip started to tremble.

"Godammit!" I yelled. Elizabeth looked down, and set a hand on my shoulder.

"I know..." Elizabeth said softly.

I took in a deep breath, "How long was i asleep?" I asked, shaking my head. I needed to find Maddie. I needed to, and nobody was going to stop me.

"Well," Elizabeth said, "I checked on you a few times just in case..." she trailed off, "Around thirty minutes."

I shook my head, "I have to find her."

Elizabeth shook her head this time, and faced me, "No. Barnabas has everything planned out, alright?"

Anger filled my body, and i gritted my teeth, "Barnabas? He doesn't even know how to watch a child properly."

I looked down. I realized, i wasnt even watching Maddie at that moment either. She was basically my responsiblity, too. I took in a deep breath, and stood up.

My head was still a bit fuzzy, and dizzy. I balanced myself, as Elizabeth stood up beside me.

"Now, you seem alright," Elizabeth said looking me up and down, "Go out there to the party."

I looked down at my clothes. All they seemed was ruffled. I sighed, "Party? While Maddie is out there with that-" i hesitated, "That-bitch?" I slightly yelled.

Elizabeth tilted her head with a warning glare.

I sighed, "Barnabas has a plan, huh?" i said.

Elizabeth nodded, and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Well, lets go see it." I started to walk towards the door.

Elizabeth followed, as we walked through crowds of people. I hated being crowded.

Elizabeth led me to the balcony. She opened the doors, and there stood Barnabas leaning on the edge.

I gasped, and looked back at Elizabeth. She nodded, and bit her lip. Why was she so nervous? I had no clue.

She pushed me past the doors, and she slammed them shut. Barnabas turned around swiftly, and grinned at me.

"Hello, my dear." He said quietly. I let out a small grin, and slowly walked towards the edge beside him.

I leaned against the ledge, and sighed.

"So, Maddie..." i said, even though tears were threatening to spill over my cheeks.

"I checked on you," he said, "Only a few times. To make sure you were alright." He fumbled with his hands, "Elizabeth constantly told me you were fine, but I didnt think the same."

I took in a deep breath, "Thank you, Barnabas."

He nodded, and looked towards Widow's Hill. That hill.

I hated it. It ruined the view of everything, especially whenever i wanted to look out the dirty windows once in a while.

Barnabas slowly reached his hand over to mine. I flinched, but then relaxed. His hand met mine, and he motioned my hand so i would face him. He grabbed both my hands, and took in a deep breath.

"I promise," he said, "Maddie will be back. I won't let her get hurt."

I shook my head, and bit my lip, "I believe you."

He grinned, and there was a moment of silence. He started to lean down. I blinked a few times, to make sure it was real. Who knows what drinkning can do to you sometimes.

Our faces were inches apart. He stopped, and looked into my eyes. I took in a dee breath. Was he going to kiss me? Or was he not?

He sighed, and leaned back again. I looked back towards the hill, trying to act like i hadnt just been hurt.

He let go of one of my hands, and touched my chin. He guided my head to look back at him once again. "I'm sorry, my love." He sighed, "Its just..." He trailed off.

I bit my lip, and looked down.

He started to speak again, "Julia Hoffman," he said, causing me to look back up to him, "Dr. Julia Hoffman." I grinned. He grinned back, and he slowly started to kneel down on his knee.

I took in a deep breath, and my heart started to race. I knew what he was doing.

"Will you do me the honor," he started to fumble with something in his pocket. He finally pulled a small box out of his pocket. I gasped, as he opened the small box.

He smiled, his fangs showing, "Will you marry me?"


	29. Chapter 29

***Julia's POV***

I could feel the heat rushing to my face, and the shaking of my hands and legs. I felt my breath getting caught in my throat, and my head starting to become dizzy. I didn't think it could be real. I mean, I had just drank more than I probably ever had. Who knew, maybe it was my imagination getting the best of me again? This is what I had always wanted right? My imagination was full of Barnabas, and his hopeless love for me.

Or did he actually just ask me to marry him?

Barnabas furrowed his eyebrows, and kneeled uncomfortably on the concrete of the balcony. He swallowed nervously, and tilted his head.

"Julia?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, and tried to become more clear of what was happening. It couldnt possibly be real, could it? He could be playing a joke on me, like this party. Maybe Maddie getting taken was just my imagination, too. I had no clue what to think.

"B-" I stuttered, "Barnabas..." I said. Now, I knew it was real. It had to be. I knew where my head was at, and I knew I was fully aware of what was happening. I dont believe I'd imagine something this huge.

"Yes?" he replied. He looked flushed, and scared. I needed to reply, but I couldnt come out with an answer. I was in shock. How come he would ask at a time like this? Maddie, gone. Victoria, with her. That bitch. I hated her.

"I-" I had to answer, "I need a moment."

I let go of his warm, soft hands. I darted towards the doors, and swung them open. Elizabeth was gone, thankfully. She wouldn't be here to see me like this. She seemed to know that he was going to do this, why hadn't she told me? She knew I was still under too much pressure. The family probably knew, too.

I ran through each room, and tried to run as fast as I could. But, of course. Running in heels wasn't the easiest thing to do.

I ran through crowds, and mounds of people. Music still pounded through the air, drownding out every other noise in the house. I spotted Carolyn. She was walking around, trying to keep to herself. Her gaze met mine, and she gave me a confused look. She glanced back towards the balcony where Barnabas was.

She knew.

She looked back at me, and didnt do a thing. I shook my head, and took in a deep breath. I didn't want to say a thing to her either, she already knew. So what was there to say? That I just mainly rejected him. Or gave myself a few moments to think to myself.

I then turned towards my room, and moved past more and more people. They turned their heads, and rolled their eyes. I ignored their glances and rude remarks, I barely knew them anyway.

I finally pushed my way through the suffocating crowd, and jogged to my room. I was secretly hoping Barnabas would run after me, seeking an answer to his question. But what did I know? He hated me at first, then fell madly in love with me. He didn't seem to know a thing about love.

I ran to my door, and swung it open quickly to where it hit the wall behind it. It made a loud echoe. It was barely noticable from the loud music luckily. I didnt want anyone else running to me, wondering if I'm okay again. I hated the sympathy of the family. Elizabeth was alright, but the rest of the family seemed to know nothing about sympathy, and caring. They usually just cared about themselves.

David was alright, too. He was just a small boy with a big imagination. With a large love for his mothe that no longer visits. It was strange, his mother always visited him. Now, it seems as if she was just a figment of his and our imagination.

I quickly ran into the room, and slammed the door. I truly didnt care anymore. I leaned against, the door and tried to catch my breath. Running was something I was not always a fan of. But of course, I had a special running ability with the vampirism. Which, I guess was a plus.

I stood up from leaning, and walked slowly to my black chair. I sat down, and leaned back. I glanced around the room, and saw the glass mess was cleaned up. Elizabeth must've had Willie clean it up immediantly.

That means Willie now knows about my little episode. Dammit. Willie, I despised that man sometimes. Always drunk, possibly more drunk than I ever was. But then again, everyone seemed to like him more than they liked me.

I sighed, and put my head in my hands. I now noticed I was crying. Tears were dried on my cheeks, and more were threatning to spill over. My eyes were probably red, and blotchy. Maybe that was why Carolyn was so worried. She seemed to warm up to me, more and more. Even if I've been doing the worlds dumbest things.

Carolyn was probably going to burst into the room with Elizabeth. Wondering why I was all sad once again. The truth is, I wasnt sad. I was shocked, and angry. It was just his plan, right? He didnt care for me, or even want me to marry him. He just wanted to see Victoria and finish her once and for all. Even though I would gladly like to see her finished, I do not want it to be part of his plan. To act like he has fallen for me, and throw a party.

I shook my head, and tried to think. I couldn't marry him like this. Could I? Yes, I was in love with him. Yes, I wanted to marry him. No, I didnt want to be part of his stupid plan. To be another one of his victims.

There was a knock on my door, and my stomach dropped. Of course, someone had to bother me at this moment. But, at the same time. I wished someone would come, I hated being alone.

I kept quiet, and listened. I didn't want to say anything, just to see what the person behind the door would do. Of course, they would most likely come right in. Maybe even thinking nobody was in the room, and that it was empty. Sorry to the person, but its actually occupied.

Instead, there was silence. I waited, and then another knock came. I lifted my head from my hands, and rolled my eyes. Were people that dumb? I sighed loudly, hoping the person would hear it.

They did.

The door opened slowly, and a small figure peeked around the corner. His jet black hair covered his head, and his dark brown eyes glared at me. He didnt say a word, so I decided to.

I took in a deep breath, "Hi David."

He let out a small grin, and walked into the room. He slowly closed the door behind him.

"Are you alright, ?" he asked, tilting his head.

I almost laughed. One, becuase he hasnt called me " " in a while. Two, becuase I wasnt alright. My red eyes, and tear stained cheeks probably gave that away.

I glanced around the room, "I guess so."

He nodded, and made his way over to the couch across from me. He sat down, and looked around. It looked like when we still had those appointments. Where we would talk about his problems, and how I could just help him out. Or even help him through the day. We were alot closer than other peopel thought. I always acted as if he was just another crazy kid, who needed my help. But, secretly. We were friends, and liked to talk to each other. To get out problems out, and just laugh for a bit.

"Barnabas told us," he said quietly.

My eyes shot up to his, and I sighed. "Yeah..." I trailed off. What was I supposed to say? He was just a child, he knew nothing about love. He knew about hurt. The hurt he felt when that dumbass Roger left. He left his son alone, and sad. I hated him, too.

It was silent. I didnt know what David wanted, he just sat quietly. I furrowed my eyebrows, and cleared my throat.

"We'll get Maddie back," David spit out before I could say a word.

I raised my eyebrows, and looked down.

"She's strong. She'll be okay," he sounded sad, but hopeful. Thats the thing about David. He is always hopeful, and keeps his head up. Even when people said he was crazy for thinking his mother was still alive, he stuck to it. Even after his father left, he stayed strong. David was one strong boy.

"David," I sighed.

He cut me off, "Look," he said, "Just watch, what she taught me." he pleaded.

I sighed, and waited.

He did a slight nod, and looked towards the table next to me. I glanced at him, and was trying to figure out what he was planning.

He did a quick flick with his hand, and an empty glass sitting on the table flew up. I yelped, and flinched away. I completely forgot David and his powers. The glass was about a foot above the table. It swayed a bit, with a black mist swirling around the bottom of it. I took in a deep breath. Last time David used his powers, he almost killed a boy.

"David," I said.

"Just watch!" he said, glancing at me.

I bit my lip, and looked back at the glass. David did swift movements with his hands, and the glass moved around the room. I watched it carefully, making sure nothing bad was going to happen.

The glass then floated over to be right in the middle of David and I. I still watched it. The glass then suddenly fell to the ground, with a loud crash. Glass shattered on the floor, and I flinched.

David glanced from the glass to me, "Sorry. I'm still working on it." I saw a hint of laughter in his voice. I grinned, trying to show him it was alright.

"Maddie taught you that?" I asked. I tried to keep the hurt down. Maddie was gone, but we'd get her back. I know it.

"Well, yeah. She was really good at it," he said.

I grinned again, and heard footsteps outside the door again. I looked towards the door, and back at David. He did the same, and stood up.

The door sqeaked open, and a taller figure stood by the door. My throat tightened, and I couldnt find out how to breath anymore. David started to walked towards Barnabas.

"David, may I talk to Julia?" he asked looked down at David. He nodded, and squeezed himself out the door. I looked up at Barnabas who was now looking at me. He didnt seem angry, he seemed worried. I took in a deep breath, and shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"Julia," he said quietly as he walked towards me. I closed my eyes for a moment, and then reopened them. He towered over me. He lifted out his hand, wanting me to take it. I sighed, and glanced at his hand.

I grabbed his hand, and stood up slowly. He backed up a few steps, and I followed. He looked down at me, "Julia. I know that you're angry-" I cut him off.

"Barnabas, just don't." I caught him off gaurd. "Dont. All this is, is part of your "plan" to get Victoria to show herself. It isnt for the reason I want it to be."

He furrowed his eyebrows, and grabbed my other hand. I glanced down at our hands, and bit my lip.

"No," he replied blankly, "my love for you, cannot be put into my plan."

I shook my head, "Then what is this all about Barnabas?"

"Simply, so I can spend the rest of my life," he grinned, "with you."

I let go of his hands, and crossed my arms. His grin vanished, and he looked confused. He couldn't win me over that easily. It doesnt prove anything.

"Barnabas, I understand you're doing this for me, and for Maddie. But," I hesitated. There was more than just the plan I was angry at.

"But, what?" he asked.

"I-" I glanced at him, and shook my head, "I just dont want to be another one of your distractions."

His eyes widened, and he shook his head. He was obviously confused, which caught me off gaurd. He didn't know?

"What do you mean?" He asked, glancing around.

"What do I mean?" I repeated, "I mean, you've been involved with many other woman Barnabas."

He sighed, and shifted on his feet, "My dear-" I cut him off once again.

"No, do you realize how desperate you seem? There was Angelique, Josette, back to Angelique while you were trying to fall in love with Victoria becuase she reminded you of Josette!" I was practically yelling, now.

"Julia," he said trying to calm me down, "Please. That's all in my past."

"Oh, like how Josette was in your past? But still, you were searching for her in the 1960's!" I said.

He took a step towards me, and grabbed my hands again. I took in a deep breath, and shook my head.

"I'm not your distraction." I looked up at him, making sure he was listening.

The dim lighting in the room made his pale face seem almost normal looking. His dark eyes gazed into mine. His hands warmed mine, making me almost smile. No wonder he had so many woman after him. He was perfection, and knew how to make your heart flutter.

"You know I hated you ever since I laid eyes on you, Barnabas Collins." I grinned.

"Oh, really?" He said, smiling. His fangs shown, and made his smile more perfect, "Then, oh, what was that called?" he teased, "Wasn't it something like, Doctor-"

I punched him in his shoulder, causing him to laugh. I smiled, "Damn you," I said shaking my head.

He smiled, and started to lean down. I grinned, and stood on my tip-toes. His lips collided with mine. Warmth spread throughout my body, and I closed my eyes. He let go of my hands, and wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His soft lips seemed to be made just for me to kiss.

He leaned back slowly, and so did I. He was smiling, and his eyes sparkled. I laughed, and hugged him. He was caught off gaurd, but then hugged me back tightly. I laughed, and closed my eyes. I didnt want to leave his side. He was going to get Maddie back, I trusted him. I _loved _him.

I took in a deep breath, "Yes," I said. I broke our embrace, and looked into his dark eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows, and grinned, "What?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Yes." Here was his answer, "I'll marry you."

***Maddie's POV***

My arm ached as Vicky held on to it tightly. Her grip got tighter and tighter by the second. I barely noticed though.

We stood on the balcony outside of Julia's office or room. Vicky said they couldn't see us anyway, so I wouldn't try and yell for help. I just wished Julia knew I was alright and alive. I hated seeing her sad, and worried. I liked the happy, and enjoyable Julia.

I glanced at the small holes on my skin. The birds had broke many parts of my glass skin, and left small cracked holes. Punishment. Vicky was the craziest person I had ever seen in my life.

I could hear a small cracking sound, and immediantly checked my arms. It wasnt me. It was Vicky. She turned to me, and there was a large crack from her head to her cheek. She was angry. My stomach dropped, and I tapped my foot. She was going to take it out on me.

I looked through the walkway into her room, and saw Barnabas and her in an embrace. I didnt smile, or jump with excitment. If I did, I would be dead in a minute. Julia looked as if she had just been crying.

The next words suprised me.

"Yes, i'll marry you."

Vicky's grip became too tight, and there was a large cracking sound. I gasped, and grabbed my arm. She let go, and let out a frustrated sigh. I looked at my arm, and saw a large crack from my shoulder to my wrist. I gritted my teeth, and backed away from Vicky.

She looked at me, and stomped after me. She grabbed my shoulder, and dragged me back to see Julia and Barnabas again. Her grip was once again, too tight. I tried to escape it, but she was too strong.

"Well," she said angrily, "Looks like we'll be going to a wedding." she looked at me and smiled.

I flinched, and closed my eyes.

This woman was crazy.

There was another loud crack, and I looked towards my shoulder. A large crack started at my neck, and ended right on top of my shoulder. I had to get away before I ended up in peices.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Okayyy, so IK ITS BEEN SO LONG AND ALL BUT HIOADLFAUSDCJK. ITS JUST IVE BEEN BUSY IM SORRY. but just to let everyone know - this beginning is sorta like a huge scene all together. Like in the first Dark Shadows, & they were rebuilding Collinwood, it was sorta like a huge scene all together with small clips of different scenes with music in the background. Like over a small amount of time. Its like that XD okay. Thhaankkks for all the comments and such :* **

***THIRD PERSON POV***

Ringing echoed throughout Barnabas' room & the halls near it. There was a grunt and a groan, along with some shuffling of covers. The alarm clock sat next to the occupied bed. The covers lifted and a pale long arm appeared, and reached over to the ringing alarm clock. Barnabas yawned loudly, as he uncovered himself and stopped the annoying ringing coming from the clock. He rubbed his eyes, and turned the clock to face him. His eyes widened as he read the clock.

It read: 10:24 a.m.

Barnabas jumped from the soft bed, and turned in a complete circle. He had gotten used to sleeping in a normal bed, instead of a rotting coffin. It was Elizabeth's idea. He wore long pajama pants, and a baggy old shirt. He was starting to get used to present day clothing. He looked towards the open door to his room. There were loud footsteps, and someone cursing under their breath.

Elizabeth appeared in his doorway, and she seemed mad. Her thick blonde hair draped over her shoulders and stuck out in random places. Her eyes were drowsy looking, and had what looked like eyeliner smeared around them. She wore a long pajama pants and a large shirt, along with slippers on her feet. She leaned against the doorway, and sighed loudly.

"We're going to be late," she snapped, "Get up, and ready. I still have to help Julia with her makeup and get the kids ready." she exhaled. With that she stormed off, and down the hall. Barnabas rushed around his room.

Elizabeth made her way to Julia's room. She slammed open the door, and hit her hand repeatedly on the wooden door. Julia shifted, and faced Elizabeth. She had an annoyed look on her face, as she sat up and yawned. She stretched and sighed.

"Get up, get up." Elizabeth grinned, as she ran a hand through her hair. Julia moved the covers and got out of the warm bed. She had on grey pajama pants, and a baggy shirt. It seemed as if everyone wore the same thing in that house. At night they would wear baggy pants and shirts. Then when they wake up they dress themselves in fancy and uncomfortable clothing.

Julia stood from the bed, and stretched again. Elizabeth grinned, and then walked over to Julia embracing her in a hug.

"Congratulations, Julia." She smiled. Julia laughed, and sighed.

"Thanks, Liz." She replied, before releasing from their hug. Elizabeth then, turned around, and headed towards the door. She stopped and leaned on the frame once more.

"I have to get the kids up, and ready," she laughed, "Just a moment." She sighed, as she walked out of the room, and down the hall. Her slippers literally slid down the halls, as she walked. So she kept a hand near the wall, just incase.

Carolyn and Davids doors were across from each other, so it was easier for Elizabeth to wake them up at the same time. She stood in the middle of their doors, and then banged one hand on them at the same time.

"Get up!" She yelled, a few times. There were groans, and the shuffling of feet. The door handles moved from side to side, so Elizabeth put her arms back down to her sides. Carolyn and David appeared in the two doorways, with messy hair and sleepy eyes.

"What," Carolyn grumbled, as David rubbed his eyes. Elizabeth grinned, and glanced at Carolyn.

"You guys got to get ready! We're going to be late!" She said. Carolyn furrowed her brow and sighed. Carolyn then walked back into her room, and closed the door. David did the same, and left Elizabeth alone in the hall. She sighed, and glanced at the two doors. There were shuffling noises, and drawers opening and closing.

She then turned on her heel and started back towards Julia's room. Once she made it back to Julia's room, she walked in and found Julia sitting by her window. She was looking outside, and had a slight grin on her face. The sun was shining, and it was probably the most perfect day. Elizabeth put her hand on the door frame, and sighs. She smiles, as she sees Julia.

"Julia?" She says. Julia turns her head, and grins.

"Ready?" Elizabeth asks, as she puts her hand back down to her side.

Julia smiles, and shrugs. "Yeah," she says excitedly.

Carolyn angrily, throws on a white dress, and messes with her hair. She pulls on the dress sleeves, and tugs on her dress. She sighs loudly.

In the room across from Carolyn, David turns in a complete circle and looks at his suit. He tugs on the sleeves, and takes a deep breath. He runs a small hand through his coal hair, and sighs. He hasn't been in a suit for a long time, practically forever.

Barnabas had his tux lying on his messed up bed, and looked down on it confused. He scratched his head, and sighed. He had no idea, what to do about it. Yes, he wore a suit like outfit almost everyday. But, he wasn't sure if he was doing this right. He wanted this day to be perfect. No mistakes, and knowing himself - he knew he would mess something up without help.

Julia sat in a chair, in front of a desk with a large mirror. But of course, she couldnt see herself. All she saw was Elizabeth standing behind her, with curlers. One at a time, she put them in Julia's hair, making sure each one was perfect. Julia sighed, and crossed her legs. She looked around, instead of watching Elizabeth practically pull her hair out.

Barnabas now, was struggling with his tux. He tugged and pulled it, trying to make it look alright. Luckily he had made the top look alright, and was now struggling with the bottoms. He jumped, and pulled on them. He grunted, and fell onto his bed. He stood back up, and started to jump again - trying to get them on. He then - accidentally fell to the ground with a thud.

Elizabeth was now applying Julia's makeup, carefully and slowly. She grabbed the mascara, and opened it. Julia opened her eyes, and sighed. Elizabeth inched the brush closer to her eye, and started to apply it to Julia's lashes. Elizabeth bit her lip, and focused. She accidentally hit Julia's eyes, and immediately apologized. Julia giggled, and blinked a few times. Not wanted to rub her almost finished makeup.

Barnabas finally had gotten his suit on and ready. He looked down at his clothing and grinned. He was happy, and felt accomplished that he had done it by himself. Of course, he may of fell and bumped himself up a bit. But it was worth it. He smiled, and put his arms behind his back.

Carolyn opened her door, the same time David did. They exchanged glances, and walked side by side down the hall.

Elizabeth took out each curler and jumped excitedly once she took them all out. Julia's hair was perfectly curled, and bounced with volume. Julia turned to face Elizabeth, already in her wedding gown. She smiled brightly, and hugged Elizabeth tightly. Elizabeth laughed, and hugged her back.

Elizabeth walked out into the front room, where Barnabas and the children stood in front of her. Barnabas looked rather handsome, and the children looked almost proper. Elizabeth folded her hands together and smiled.

"Julia is riding with me, and Barnabas," she looked towards Barnabas, "You will be riding in the Chevy with the children." She grinned. Barnabas and the children looked at each other, and then back at Elizabeth. Carolyn sighed loudly, and David stayed quiet.

Barnabas and the children rode in the Chevy, and drove off down to the church. Elizabeth had on her knee high white dress, and watched them drive off. Elizabeth had hired a driver, for them - so Barnabas didn't have to drive. Elizabeth walked back inside and got Julia. She dragged her outside, and showed her what they would be riding in.

It was a horse carriage, and was beautiful. Julia smiled, and hugged Elizabeth again, thanking her.

Willie sat in the carriage, looking annoyed as always. He was the one driving it, which didn't really bother anyone. Elizabeth helped Julia up into the carriage, and then got in herself.

"Lets go Willie," Elizabeth said, sitting down.

& with that, the horses took them down to the church where Julia & Barnabas would soon be married.

…..

***JULIA'S POV***

The carriage bumps, and rattles me as we pull up to the sits next to me, with a wide smile on her face. She has her hands folded in her lap, and she looks at the church with happiness. She gets out, and stomps over to my side. She grabbed my hand, and helps me out of the large carriage.

"Thank you Liz," I say, as I kiss her on the cheek. She smiles, and puts a hand on my back.

"Now," she says, as she takes me to the front doors of the building, "Go marry your man." she laughs. I smile, and turn back to the doors. Elizabeth, grabs the handle and nods at me. I take in a deep breath, and close my eyes.

& I waited for the doors to open.

***BARNABAS' POV***

I stood at the altar, as the doors swung open & the light shown in. It was almost sundown, so I couldn't of been burnt. Everyone in the rows of seats turn to look at the beautiful bride that stood in the doorway. People smiled, and grinned as she started to walk slowly down the aisle, with Elizabeth at her side. Everyones head followed her as she walked farther and farther down to me. Her short red hair, was curled and framed her face perfectly. She smiled, and her brown eyes sparkled in the light. Her long white dress, flowed behind her as she walked. Her veil covered her face, as she stared straight ahead towards me. Her heels clicked quietly as everyone sat in awe.

Elizabeth took a seat in the rows of chairs, and smiled at Julia's mother. Her mother, smiled, and looked back at her daughter.

Julia reached me, and stood in front of me. The priest said his words & his statements. While I, and Julia looked into each others eyes, and smiled widely. I knew I loved her, & I knew she loved me.

We put the rings on, and said our vows. We didn't lose eye contact - our eyes locked together.

"I do." I said, as I smiled at her. The priest asked Julia the same thing he had asked me. It was funny - I didn't really concentrate on every word the priest said - I had just concentrated on Julia. She stood there, staring at me. So I did the same.

She smiled, and said, "I do."

I grinned, and waited for the words I had been waiting to hear all day. The priest took in a

deep breath and started to speak.

"You may kiss the bride."

I smiled as I lifted the veil from her face & blew behind her head. She looked perfect & wonderful. She bit her lip, and blushed.

I leaned down, and she stood on her tip-toes. Our lips collided passionately, and full of love. She closed her eyes, and so did I - as everyone clapped and cheered in front of us.


	31. Chapter 33

***BARNABAS' POV* **

I stood quietly, with a glass in my hand. I swayed on my feet, with a large grin ridiculously stuck on my face. I thanked every person who came up to me, congratulating me kindly. Their warm smiles, and soft handshakes didn't help the fact that I couldn't stop smiling, and almost laughing out loud in joy. My heart pounded against my ribcage, threatning to break free in excitement. I never in the decades that I had lived, would I of thought - I'd be happy and well again. No more, lonely nights, and swelling eyes that could cry no tears. No more breaking hearts, and fumbling hands looking for an escape from this reality.

The chatter of people filled my ears, my hearing zoning in and out on their conversations, and small polite hello's and goodbye's. The glasses clinking, and celebrating this wonderful day. A day that I'd remember for the rest of my immortal life. The rest of my decades of continuous living, and breathing. The day that I married the woman of my dreams, that I had been searching for, for years. It was crazy to think. As if it was too good to be true.

She waltzed around the large room, hugging and welcoming everyone who crossed her path. Soft kisses on the cheek, and bright smiles I hadn't seen before. The new woman, that broke free of her reckless days of locking herself away with a large bottle that only took the pain away for a moment. But it was good enough for her. Her warm smiles made my smile spread from ear to ear. I looked like a fool too happy to look normal.

Her soft orange hair bounced right above her shoulders. Swaying from side to side, as she walked and moved around the room. Her dark brown eyes sparkled, and greeted each person they saw. Her soft plump lips, in a tight line spreading from ear to ear in a warm smile.

I was lucky to call her _my wife_.

She turned, and her gaze met mine. Our eyes locked, and she smiled brightly. I shifted on my feet, and put on hand in my pocket. Her glanced around her, and started to stride over to me, finding her way around the crowd of people hugging her, and sharing a few words. She glanced at her feet every few moments, watching her step. Making her way safely to me.

She now wore a knee length blue silk dress. It shined in the bright lighting that hung from the ceiling. It complimented every part of her, and was a perfect fit. A small clip held back a small part of her bangs, it sparkled in her hair. I couldn't help but smile at her beauty. No matter how hard I tried, the smile stayed on my face - not wanting to go anywhere.

She finally reached me, and I took her hand softly. She set the drink that she had in her hand onto a table that was near us - as did I. She grabbed my other hand, and smiled up at me. She eyes searched mine, as she leaned up. Her soft lips met mine, as she kissed me softly. I grinned into our kiss, and chuckled.

"How are you this fine evening, my dear?" I ask, taking one of her hands, and slowly turning her in a circle. She giggled, and sighed.

"I'm great, and you?" She replied, intertwining her fingers with mine.

"Amazing," I whisper down at her, glancing at her hands. She bite her lip, and looked down for a few moments before letting her gaze catch mine once more.

"For the first time, I actually feel like part of the family," She chuckled, slightly shaking her head.

I sigh, "You were always part of this family.." I whisper, softly brushing back her hair. She blushed, and smiled at me.

The moment was perfect, like nothing could ruin it. Then there just had to be the slightest thing to ruin the entire night. Mostly the entire moment. Her head whipped around as there was a loud shriek echoing from behind her. Her hands slipped from mine, as her back faced me to look at the scene. The large crowd was quickly shuffling away from one spot in the room. A small circle was being formed, with only two individuals standing in the middle. People huddled together, and tried their best to stay away from the two.

I put a hand on Julia's back, and slightly squinted my eyes, trying to examine the two figures. One was quite taller than the other. Her light brown hair falling an inch or two below her shoulders. Her brown eyes darting around the room at each guest. Her deadly gaze shocking many people to gasp, and frantically shuffle farther away.

The other figure was quite short, and seemed to only be in her early teenage years. Her dark brown hair falling far over her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes full of fright, and fear. They searched for something - _someone. _Her arms were behind her, grasped by the taller figures rough hand. The teen took in heavy nervous breaths, as she tried her best to keep her gaze away from the other woman.

My minds gears shifted, and started to finally function correctly before deciding to notice who the two shadowy figures were. I tried to conceal my gasp, and frightened eyes the best I possibly could, but it slipped more than I wanted.

_Victoria and Maddie. _

Julia noticed them at the same time I seemed to. You could see her breaths becoming more nervous, and heavier. As if she was in Maddie's place, in the hands on the deranged Victoria. Her hands twitched at her sides, wanting desperatley to help her neice. You could feel the heat in the room grow warmer, and more suffocating.

Victoria's eyes slowly glided to meet mine. I swallowed nervously, and folded my hands behind my back. An evil grinned spread across her lips. Her eyes dull, and dead with hatred and revenge. What the revenge would be? I had no clue.

"Well, well.." She glanced at Julia, her grin loosening, "what a happy day this is," She chuckled, jerking Maddie's arm to force her to take a step forward. She gasped, and grit her teeth. Her eyes desperatley searching fro Julia's, for comfort.

"What happens now?" Victoria asked sarcastically, "We all live happily ever after?" She cocked a brow, her bottom lip quivering slightly. I stayed silent, for the safety of Julia, Maddie, and the rest of the people that stood in this building.

One thing worked out, _the plan worked. _

Maddie seemed to shiver under the touch of Vicky, and her presence. Every time Vicky inched towards her, she flinched and seemed to be afriad. Her skin was peirced with holes, and cracks. Gaping holes, with nothing but glass underneath. Her legs wanted to topple underneath her weight, but she contained herself and stood her ground.

Julia hesitated, "What did you do to her?" Her voice cracked, as her eyes swelled with tears at the sight of the broken and scarred Maddie. Maddie looked up at her, trying to contain the tears that she so desperatley needed to let go.

Vicky looked over to Julia, and grinned glancing to Maddie.

"Oh, her?" She giggled, "She paid the price of what you have done," She cackled, grasping even tighter to Maddie's wrists. She flinched, and clenched her jaw, containing the pain that showed through her eyes.

Julia clenched her fists, until her knuckles her white. Victoria saw her distress, and let out an evil laughter.

"A little angry are we?" She teased, slightly lurching forward with her laughter. People around looked at her wide-eyed, and frightened.

"Do you want her back?" She sarcastically asked, pulling Maddie towards her, grabbing a piece of her dark hair in her grimy hands. She pulled the hair back, causing Maddie to gasp as her head lurched back.

"You're going to have to come get her!" She slightly yelled, her grin turning into an immediate frown.

"No!" Julia screamed, as a purple mist swirled around both of their bodies. It consumed their shadows, and left nothing behind expect the gasps of people around it. There was a crackling sound as the mist slowly turned to black, and completely disapeared into the same thin air that lied there before.

I stood shocked, and looked over to Julia as she turned to me angrily. Her eyes were full of worry, and tears. Her lip trembled, and her fist were still clenched, as she tried to conceal her anger that was slowly building up inside of her.

Her voice cracked, "T-the Hill," She managed to say as she swallowed nervously. She knew exactly where they were heading, and it wasn't the most delightful place on this earth. The deathly hill I've dreaded ever since the day I was cursed to eternal life, without death or sickness.

Thay damned _Widows Hill. _

(( **HOLY SHIZZLE DONT KILL ME BUT I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW AND THINGS AND I MANAGED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER AND I KNOW ITS SHORT AND AHHH, BUT I TRIED THE BEST I COULD TO WRITE IT BEFORE I HAD TO HEAD TO BED FOR FREAKING SCHOOOL. NOOOOOO AND DONT HATE IF ITS BAD. AHHHH, LOVE YOU ALL AND VIRTUAL KISSES AND ALL THAT JAZ. I LOVE YOU, FOR STICKING AROUND EVEN THOUGH I HAVENT MADE A CHAPTER FOR EVVAAA. ANYWAY, GOODNIGHT I LOVE YOU. )) **


	32. Chapter 34

**(( WOAHHH AHAHAHHAA OMFG IM SO SORRY FOR THE INACTIVITY AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE MOST WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING OMH I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. IM SO SORRY, I STARTED HIGH SCHOOL AND I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK AND SHIZZLE AND IM STILL WORKING WITH SOMEONE TO REWRITE ALL THE CHAPTERS SO IM AFRIAD IF I MAKE A NEW CHAPTER IT JUST ADDS TO THE LIST OF CHAPTERS TO DO AND AHH. SO IF I INACTIVE FOR A LONG WHILE PLEASE DONT THINK I JUST GAVE UP ON THIS STORY BECAUSE NO I NEVER WILL. I LOVE THIS FANFIC SO MUCH, AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU. AND I JUST LIKE TO LET YOU KNOW THIS AND HAHHH. OKAY, I LOVE YOU GUYS. DONT GIVE UP ON MEEE. :*:*:*:*:*:*:* HEHEHEHEHEHEH && if most of you are helenaists you can follow me on instagram helena_hoffman SO YOU KNOW IM NOT DEAD )) **


	33. Chapter 35

***JULIA'S POV* **

The bumps and jolts didn't faze me, my skin was ice cold and seemed to freeze in place. My fear overcame my body, causing my eyes to dart rapidly, my hands to twitch at my sides unintentionally. There were tears swelling in my eyes, but I didn't allow them to flow down my cheeks. I had to stay strong, for myself - and for Maddie. The taxi drivers foot was slamming on the gas - but it wasn't fast enough. It seemed as if we were going 10 mph, instead of 60. Barnabas took ahold of my right hand. It was a relief, knowing he was there for me, and to get my hand to stop trembling.

We raced down the dirt path of Collinwood, and came to an imediate hault, as the driver slammed his foot on the break. Barnabas and I lurched forward, then hitting our backs roughly on the seats. I didn't even think to pay the driver, neither did Barnabas. We quickly opened the doors, and raced towards the thick brush, and trees. The driver noticed we hadn't handed him the money - he rolled down the passenger window, "Wait! You have to pay!" He yelled. But the noise didn't process, or even seem to hit my ears.I kept running.

I had never been fond of woods, and wilderness. I never had to interest to even come near the tree line that circled the house like a border. I have to admit, I always looked out the grimy windows of Collinwood, just admiring the large trees, and leaves that fell to the ground in fall. I had always wondered how quiet it must've been, just relaxing by a tree. Probably a lot quieter than that full house.

But here I was, my new dress grabbing and latching onto every branch or thorn bush possible, and my knees and arms getting cut and scraped like I was some sort of magnet to the brush. I didn't feel any pain. At least my mind didn't process it - my thoughts were directed towards the mad woman holding Maddie captive as some sort of prisoner. Just to lure her past lover to her. Hoping he would take her back, like some love sick puppy.

I could see the cliff, that dreadful cliff that everyone else was frightened of. The one Barnabas claimed to throw himself off of. Where he became cursed. You could smell the salty air, from the waves and water below. The waves crashing and falling onto the rocks below made a loud boom, that you could hear all the way to the manor. It sent goosebumps up and down my arms, and up my spine. The cold air hit me, and my teeth started to chatter.

We kept at it, though. Barnabas swept aside branches, and brush like nothing - but I had to bite my toungue to keep myself from yelping in pain from the thorns that clung to my skin. I could see the clear ground, the ground of the cliff. Only a few feet more of running.

We emerged from the darkness of the woods, and stood on flat ground. My breath was heavy - my chest heaved up and down in fatigue. Barnabas stood a foot next to me, his eyes fixed on the edge of the cliff. But nothing was there. _Shit. _

I started to quickly stomp forward - looking for some hope. The cliff came closer, and nearer. I could feel my lip starting to tremble, the tears that were in my eyes dared to fall, and rush down my cheeks. There was nobody else standing on that damned hill.

I felt Barnabas' cold hand wrap gently around my arm, as I continued to get closer to the edge. The tears were far past being held back, now.

"They're not here, Barnabas," I stutter, my voice shaky. I didnt dare to look at Barnabas, and let him see me like this. I felt my legs collapse under me - as I fell onto my knees in tears, "Maddie's gone!" I whisper harshly to myself. I covered my face with my hands, my throat hurt from trying to hold back myself from crying for so long. Barnabas' arms wrapped around me, and warmed me from the cold mist that rose from the icey rocks below. I never expected myself to give up so easily, me being one of the most stubborn, and hard warking person in that house for all those years.

I felt the wind rush around me, and send chills up my back. The leaves that had fallen swirled past me, scraping my arms and legs as they flew by and down to their soaken fate at the bottom of the hill.

"Ha!" There was a sarcastic laugh from behind me, causing my sobs and tears to immediantly stop in place. My hands lowered from my pale face, and my knees felt weaker than ever. Barnabas was already looking back, I could feel it. My hair swept behind my shoulders. I slowly turned my head, towards the nefarious laugh. I saw Barnabas' face first, his eyes now fixed on the figures in front of him. I followed his gaze, to a sucken face with dark eyes that showed nothing but the evil that lurked inside the soul of the person. Her pursed lips, in a thin line of displeasure. Her long bony arm grasped another. An arm that had cracks, and holes sunken in. I couldn't breath, nor remember how to breath anymore.

"Don't tell me you've given up already," The woman chuckled, her hair bouncing on her shoulders. Maddie stood, stuck in the grasp of Vicky. Her teeth chattering, her eyes wide with horror. The shit she's probably been through. Her long brown hair swayed in the cold piercing wind. I coul feel her fear - her need for safety, for life.

I didn't know what to do. But I had to do something, didn't I? Either try, or let everyone I know and love die. I felt my legs tense, my arms, my body. I needed to do something - soon. By soon - that meant now or never. My hands dug into the thick soil beneath me, my bare feet moving to where I could charge with ease.

With that - I lurched forward into a sprint, towards the deranged little girl that was named Victoria Winters.

((** HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHHEHE, IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIIK ITS SHORT BUT IM HAVING TROUBLES WITH MAKING THEM LONGER BEVUASE I WANT IT TO END BUT AT THE SAME TIME I WANT IT TO LAST FOREVER. I LOVE THIS FANFIC SOOOO MUCH AND IDK WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT IT. ISEHIODFJKXCNSFIDHJK, AND BTW - ANY BETA READERS OUT THERE WHO WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME? PLEASE PM MEEEEE :) ID REALLY appreciate it :***** I love you all so much, and thank you or reading. Next chapter will be maaaaddeee idek. XD love you VIRTUAL HUGS AND KISSES ! )) **


	34. Chapter 36

OMGMMGMMGMG HEEEY .-. UUHM - I HAVE NO EXCUSE TO WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS BUT ERRRMM - IM SOSOSOSOSOSOOOS SORRY. I'VE BEEN GETTING AMAZING COMMENTS, OR REVIEWS - WHATEVR THEY ARE LOLOL. & I WANNA SAY THANK YOU GUYS SOSOOSO MUCH FOR THOSE REVIEWS AND ACTUALLY READING THIS. IM NOT ABANDONING THIS FANFICTION - SCHOOL HAS LITERALLY BEEN HAVING ME BUSY. AND IM STILL THINKING OF WHERE THIS STORY IS HEADING :)))))) I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND, AND WILL BE PATIENT WITH ME :) I LOVE YOU ALLALLALALL! :* & p.s - idk why i type in caps soooo, enjoy my screaming of love:)


	35. Chapter 37

***JULIA'S POV* **

As my bare feet pounded on the ground, I grew closer to the frail woman. Her dark eyes were glued on me, and showed no sign of shock or fear. I gritted my teeth, and clenched my fists as they swung by my sides. Right before I had even made it a foot from her, there was a flash by her side. The purple mist I was too familiar with circled quickly around Maddie's small figure, and dissapeared within the blink of an eye, along with Maddie. I didn't process it by the time I had leaped and grabbed Vicky's bony shoulders. Her body lurched backwards, and she had fell onto her back - I hovered over her, my fangs bared.

There was a soft crack, like glass breaking - and Vicky gritted her teeth. She showed no hesiation to use her strength to push me off of her. I flew backwards, and attempted to land on my feet. I skid back a few feet, about halfway to Barnabas - who seemed to be frozen in place.

"Come bite me, bitch.." Vicky snarled, as she regained her footing - standing straight. I stood up straight as well, and tilted my head to the side, "Well.. since you asked," I huffed, and cracked a smile. Vicky sarcastically grinned back, and balled her fists. There a moment where I had thought this would pass, when I had returned to Collinwood from the wet depths of the ocean. I thought Vicky would shrug her shoulders, and leave - back to her olden house with her delusional parents. Then again, I didn't know if she even had a home other than Collinwood. I never had gotten to figure out her past, her secrets. But I knew something was there. This was it. Her big, dark secret.

I started to dart towards her once again. This time, Vicky reacted - and started to run towards me as well. Her hands her extended outwards, with a mist surrounding them. _Witchcraft. _I tried to ignore the blackness that was swirling around her fingertips, because i knew that if I had focused on her magic - I would start to doubt myself. I would tell myself, _Is it really worth it? _I would turn my back to her, and walk off - let her beat me and take Maddie forever.

No. I started to run faster, to show her I was not afriad of what she could do to me. What she could do to _Maddie. _I frowned, and focused on her black eyes that were focused back on me. I leaped once again, toppling onto her with all my force. Knocking her flat on her back - right back to the position we were just in. I used one hand to hold hers down, trying to keep her fist from my face.

With my other hand, I grabbed at her dark hair, trying to reveal her neck. I at least wanted to puncture her, If I couldn't do anything else. I was weak - I can admit that. But I wasn't too weak. I pulled her hair to the side, causing her head to tilt. But she didn't let me get even close to biting her. She somehow freed herself from my grasp, and her fist connected with my jaw. I grunted, and fell on my back next to her. She took her chance, and pinned me to the ground. She wrapped her hands around my wrists, her long nails dug into my flesh. _Now I could feel that. _I felt small cuts forming on my hands, and blood starting to softly flow. I gritted my teeth, looking up at her in anger. I struggled to get free from her grasp, but she was much stronger than me.

She leaned in, close to my face - her fangs bared as well, "Just give it up Julia.." She snarled, "..you'll never win this," She cracked a smile, and studied my neck. I watched her, anger surging inside of me. Before she could inch any closer to my flesh, I kneed her in the gut... _twice. _She gasped, and wrapped her arms around her stomach. My hands were free - but started to burn from pain. I pushed her off of me, and she rolled onto her back. I examined my hands, as blood started to cover my fist. _I thought vampires didnt feel pain. _

I kneeled next to her, and examined her face that was filled with pain. She was breathless, and gasped for air. On her left cheek, there was a small crack that was slowly spreading to her jawline. There was another on her forehead, that was just above her right eyebrow. I lifted my palm, I decided to put those foul nails to use, and what better time to use them?

Just before my nails could connect with her glassy skin, there was a low and loud growl that came from the tree line - that led back to the mansion. I looked up, towards the woods - as did Vicky. Like our entire fight was on pause to discover the mysterious growl. There were no wolves in Collinwood. Not that I knew of at least. There was another low growl, but it was louder... closer. I lowered my hand from Vicky's skin, and planted it on the ground. Ready to launch at the new threat that lurked in the trees.

There were a few snaps, and cracks from twigs and branches. Which gave me the idea that the creature was coming closer. I furrowed my brow, and squinted my eyes to try and point out the threat. The moonlight didn't help much. The leaves shuffled as two long legs appeared from the brush. The legs weren't human, they were as wild as possible. The nails were long, and sharp - fur covered every inch. Like _a wolf. _The rest of the body appeared, it was as abnormal and animal like as the bottom half. My eyes trailed up to meet the face of the creature. It was dark, I couldn't make out any features. It walked at a slow pace as first, then speed walking turned into jogging, and jogging - running. It went from running on two feet, to four. I could hear growls escaping its throat, they became more clear as it came closer. It was about a couple yards from Vicky and I before the moonlight finally had revealed who the creature was. Blonde hair flowed over the gaints shoulders, its green eyes peirced through the darkness. White fabric covered the animal.

_Carolyn. _My eyes widened as she started to make her way towards Vicky with a deep frown.

"Carolyn?" I asked in disbelief, "Carolyn, no!" I yelled, as she scooped up Vicky as she ran by with her large claws. This was my fight, not the families... not hers. I wanted to finish Vicky myself.

Carolyn threw Vicky to the ground, they were inches from the edge of the cliff. Vicky gasped as her back connected with the hard ground, and looked up at Carolyn with terror at first. But her expression of terror slowly turned into an evil smirk full of sarcasm. I stood up as Carolyn grabbed Vicky by the throat, and lifted her from the ground slowly. I started to jog towards them, but a strong arm wrapped around my waist, and restricted me from going any farther. I turned to face Barnabas, his pale features glowed in the night. I frowned up at him, and pulled at his arm, "Barnabas! Let me go, this is my fight," I hiss, up at him. He shook his head softly at me, and grabbed my shoulders gently, "You'll need this help.. trust me," He said, "..Victoria is strong... very strong," he paused, "You cannot beat her alone." His expression softened, as he looked down at me.

I furrowed my brow, "Where the hell were you during this entire time!" I snap, "If you're so worried about me, you'd help." I purse my lips. Barnabas' expression softened, and he glanced up at the scene that was yards from us, "Witchcraft... can take a toll on I," he whispered. I was as confused as ever, but I chose to ignore the feeling in my gut that told me to leave Carolyn and Vicky alone. Barnabas looked down at my hands, that were slightly covered in dark blood, and grasped them gently, "..You're hurt.." he sighed, a bit worried at my little injury. I shook my head and took my hands away from his, "I-I'm fine," I said, looking up at his coal black eyes. He opened his mouth to object, but before he could say anything there was an evil cackle.

My head whipped to look back at Vicky and Carolyn. Carolyn had Vicky high in the air, hovering over the cliff. Vicky had a wicked smile on her face, as she wrapped her small hands over Carolyn's large wolf-like paws, "Hm? I would've never guessed you'd end up like your daughter," She chuckled, staring the beast down. I rose a brow at the statement, and watched as Carolyn slowly started to loosen her grip on Vicky's fragile neck - that now had cracks, and holes, like a pattern, trailing down her neck.

I took advantage of the distraction, and ripped from Barnabas' grasp. He reached for me, but I ran far from his cold hands. I got to run a few feet, before I spotted the large purple ball of magic forming in Vicky's free hands. My eyes widened, and I continued to run - screaming, "Carolyn! No!"

It was too late. The ball seemed to explode in a fiery matter, that caused Carolyn to lurch backwards quickly, and fall onto her back unconcious feet from my side. I stopped in my tracks, and turned around quickly, watching Barnabas run to the woman on the ground. My eyes focused, and the light of the moon shown down on the face of the beast.

It wasn't Carolyn. My voice got caught in my throat, and I stuttered my words out, "L-Liz?" I gasp, looking at her limp body. Barnabas rushed to her, and brushed the stray hairs from her face. There was a large bruise that covered her entire right cheek. The fur, and large claws were gone. She was human again. _Oh my god. _

I would've never thought Elizabeth could have been a werewolf. She told me everything - why hadn't she told me this? I took short, shaky breaths and directed my attention back towards the edge of the cliff. Where Vicky stood unscathed - besides the cracks that covered her neck and face. Her crooked smile sent chills down my spine.

"You did that to her, didn't you!" I yelled over the harsh wind that started, and stung my skin, "You cursed her!"

Vicky cackled, and took a few small steps forward, towards me, "She was already cursed," she grinned, "One more little curse wouldn't hurt." I clenched my jaw, and frowned deeply. This _bitch. _She stole my only real family left. And now she thought she could mess with the people that took me in and let me stay in their home, when I lost hope in myself. The people that never gave up on me, when I gave up on myself - they helped me _live._

This _witch _was going to pay for her sins.


	36. Chapter 39

(( OOOOH HEEEEYY UUHMM, HERES THE NEXT CHAPTA BC I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I REALLY NEEDED TO UPDATE AND I FELT SO BAD ABOUT IT ILYLYLYLY ENJOY MY LOVELIEEESS ))

***BARNABAS' POV* **

I kneeled over Elizabeth, her chest heaved up and down giving me the sign that she was still alive. I looked up to see Julia and Vicky screaming at each other, the rage in Julia's face, and the heartache killed me inside. But I was unable to move, to tell her its alright.. to help her fight Victoria and get her neice back to her. My vision was hazy, and a thick mist surrounded my feet. Nobody else seemed to notice, except I. My mind was blank, like I wasnt able to process what was happening around me. Vicky's grins, and smirks at me were odd and gave me the hint she was up to something. I wasn't able to help Julia, nomatter how badly I wanted to inside. My legs wouldnt run to her aid, nor would my eyes dwell on her for a long point in time. This cliff seemed to be getting to me.

Julia lurched herself at Vicky once more, snatching Vicky's hair with her hand, and pulling it to the side. Julia was trying to bite her.. puncture her - even if Vicky couldn die by a vampire, Julia obviously wanted to do it to show she wasnt afraid. Vicky grabbed Julia's arm, and twisted it in such a way behind her back. Julia yelped, and was forced to face me as her arm was twisted behind her back. She took her leg, and swung it back, hitting Vicky's knee and then her shin. She released Julia's arm, and grasped her knee for the slightest moment before quickly ducking and blockinh Julia's hits on her.

During this entire quarrel, I didn't process the thought that Julia was in any pain.. in any need of help - I just felt calm, and relaxed. And I didn't question why I felt that way.

Vicky did a swift move with her hand, and grabbed Julia's neck tightly. The frown on Vicky's face shown she wasnt happy at all - and without a moments hesitation, she used her strength to throw Julia over the edge of the cliff.

For the slightest moment, maybe even a second - I felt fear.. I felt scared and frightened of what might of happened to Julia. But in an instant the feelings were gone. I stood up, and saw Julia's hands grasping the edge of the cliff - struggling to keep herself up. I watched as Vicky kneeled by Julia's hands, and chuckled evily.

Next thing I knew I turned my head to se Carolyn and David running towards the scene that was taking place. Davids eyes were fixed on Vicky and Julia, and Carolyn's were fixed on her mother. Carolyn rushed to her mother, taking her hands, and screaming her name. Elizabeth turned her head to face Carolyn, and opened her eyes the slightest bit. Carolyn smiled, happy that her mother was still conscious.

David turned to me after a few moments of looking at the scene of Vicky and Julia. He ran to me, and yelled, "Barnabas! Barnabas, Julia's in trouble! Help her Barnabas!" My thoughts didnt process, and I stared blankly at the boy.

"Barnabas what are you doing! Help her! She's going to fall!" He kept screaming, and screaming. His eyes searched mine, and he froze for a second, like he had realized something, "Barnabas.. you're under a spell... you're under a spell! Wake up Barnabas! Julia needs you! We need you! Please!" I could see the tears gathering in his eyes, and hurt filled my gut. My mind did somethign amazing, _it thought. _I processed David's words, his expressions, and his feelings. It was like having a flashback, and four words entered my mind, "_you're under a spell!" _ At that instant, I shook my head and everything came rushing in.

The pain, the fear, the sadness, and the adrenaline. The entire fight was replayed in my mind, and my blood started pumping faster than ever. I rushed past David, and ran towards Julia. Vicky was taunting her - letting her loose her grip, and loose her strength. I grabbed Vicky by her shoulders, and threw her backwards. She landed on her back, and gasped as she saw me tower over her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to never manhandle ladies!" She scoffed, and quickly stood back to her feet. I frowned deeply, and started to take small and steady steps towards the mad woman. _Oh, was she going to pay. _

***JULIA'S POV* **

The hands grasped the dirt under them, and tried desprately to stay put. Dirt dug into my nails, and rocks caused pain in my hands like no other. I could feel the blood rushing from the cuts the rocks were creating and making the ground harder for me to grasp onto. I gritted my teeth, and gasped as I started loosing my strength. I looked up for the slightest moment to see Barnabas pulling Vicky away, and I felt relief in my chest. But then I thought, _who's going to save me now? _

I yelped in pain, as I tried to move my hand to a better place to grasp, but instead I found a sharp rock that dug into my skin and peirced it. My feet frantically searched for a spot in the dirt to rest, but the cliff seemed to cave into itself - giving my short legs a disadvantage. I heard footsteps, and the movement of gravel underneath weight. I held my breath, one because of the pain and two, I was afraid.

A small, and cold hand grabbed mine, and tried its best to tug me onto flat ground. But whoever's hand it was, wasnt strong enough. My breath was shaky, and I gasped for air as my body became too tired.

I looked up to se Davids small face appear above me - his arms trying their best to pull me to safety. I cracked a small grin, and continued to try to pull myself up, but failing multiple times, "..D-david.." I gasped out. He continued to pull, not wanting to engage in any conversation, "David.. l-let me go," I tried to say louder, but stuttered horribly. Davids eyes fixed onto mine, and seemed hurt by my words.

"No." He replied plainly, and continued to pull. I let my legs to limp, and hang loose. The strength in my arms were all but gone, and my hands were going numb, "David, p-please," I whimpered, tired of holding myself up. A tear rolled down his cheek, and he spotted the necklace that I had on. The heartshaped pendant, with a three lettered word - the best gift anyone had ever given me.

"I'm not letting you go mom," He whimpered back at me. My breath was hitched in my throat, and I felt tears rushing to my eyes. Not from pain, not from weakness... he called me _mom. _

Without another second to waste, I turned my head to spot a large root sticking out from the edge of the cliff. I took my chance, and reached for the root quickly grasping it and tugging on it. I pulled myself up a foot or so before the root broke under my strength and made me loose my grip. I screamed as I fell a few feet farther down, but stopped. David still had my other arm, and was using all his might to pull me back up. My other arm dug at the dirt, and tried to find something to climb off of - but the dirt crumbled. I felt a warm liquid oozing down my arm, but it didnt matter at that point in time - I just wanted to get onto flat ground. I reached my free arm to David, and he quickly grabbed it with a struggle.

Thats when I noticed his hands, they were covered in blood.. _my blood. _My stomach started doing flips as I realized how much I was bleeding and in how much danger I was actually in.

"D-david, you need... to get someone else," I muttered, as I started kicking my feet and trying to reach for anything.

David looked around himself, and spotted Carolyn. But he was so out of breath he wasn't able to scream or even yelp. My heart began to sink, David was risking his own life to help me.. the alcoholic psychiatrist, who did nothing but sit in a room, and drink her days away.

I felt small drops of water hitting the back of my neck, and the rest of my body. _Shit._ Rain, it started to sprinkle.. then it started to pour. Everything was becoming slicker, and harder to grasped. The blood on Davids hands started to run down back onto my hands, and down my arms. My hands and arms, looked like something out of a horror film. I heard yells and grunts from behind David. Vicky came into view as Barnabas threw her towards David. David's feet slipped from under him, and he almost fell over the cliff. My heart stopped, but then started again, adrenaline rushing through my veins. My eyesight was starting to get hazy, and I could feel myself passing out slowly.

"..B-Barnabas.." I murmured, before black dots started to appear in my vision. I blinked rapidly, and shook my head - trying to stay awake.

I didn't know if it was my imagination, or reality- the heart shaped pendant that lied around my neck started to glow.. brightly. It glowed white, and started to lift from my chest. Davids eyes were stuck onto it, like he was thinking - recovering a memory he had forgotten.

I felt my hands slipping from his, and I looked down at my feet. They dangled over the large drop under me - where water hit the sharp rocks below, and devoured them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. I glanced to my right, just a foot or so below me, a figure appeared from inside the cliff - a hand raised, and focused directly on me.

"Maddie!" I yelled, my eyes locking with hers. Her head and part of her upper body were peeked out from a small hole in the cliff. I didn't have a clue how she got there.. but I didn't care. Her hand - _her powers, _they were focused on something. I looked at my necklace, and my mind clicked. She was helping me.

David's necklace, his powers - they were linked. David and Maddie were working _together to save me. _


	37. Chapter 40

/ YES IK ITS BEEN A LONG TIME BUT MY LAPTOP BROKE AND I JUST GOT A NEW ONE SO I CAN WRITE AGAIN. THERE IS ONLY LIKE 1 OR 2 CHAPTERS AFTER THIS SO ITS ALMOST DONENENENENE THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUCH KIND REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING I LOVE WRITING THIS. other than all this caps & crap - here's a new chapter :) I hope you guys like it. OH and after this story, I was thinking of writing a SwanQueen fanfiction? If you guys would like to see that, please lemme knoowww! I have a few idea's in mind :) /

***MADDIE'S POV* **

My small hand gripped to a large root from inside the cave I was in, while my other was up and focused of the shining pendant that was now levatating off of Julia's chest. David didn't know what I was doing, but he knew what to do. Those small magic lessons I had with him - they were going to pay off.

His hands grasped desperatley at Julia's left forearm, and with all that emotion and pain inside of him - he triggered that magic that he was containing. That magic that everyone told him was dangerous and witchery. _They were wrong. _

"David!" I yelped over the harsh wind and rain, "You can do this.. I know you can.." His eyes locked with mine, and he seemed to hesitate. He was afraid, but I knew he'd have to look passed those feelings, and do this. For my aunt, for his crazy ass psychiatrist that he'd grown to love. After a moment's of hesitation, he gave me a soft nod, and looked back down to Julia. He was trying to focus, so hard. But nothing happened, he kept trying anyway. I watched cautiously, still trying to focus on the necklace. It was time to motivate myself, but there was no time. It had to happen now.

The necklace had a special effect. Something only I seemed to pick up on once I saw it. It was magic, and with enough power it had the ability to heal any wound - and give anyone the strength they needed in any situation. _What a convenience_.

***JULIA'S POV* **

David closed his eyes, and scrunched up his face as if he were trying to focus on something - a little too hard. I shook my head softly, as my head started to spin. I was loosing too much blood - due to _rocks. _Great, what a wonderful way to die, especially over a cliff. I had to say something, anything - to David. He needed to calm down, and relax. That's the only way his magic will work. How do I know? Usually whenever I was stressed, I just needed to relax. That's how I got paperwork done, and ended up here. Probably wasn't the best example - but this place was probably the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"...David-" I clawed at the muddy dirt again, "R-relax, and breathe.." My voice was cracking terribly, and it seemed like my vocal cords had given up on me. He opened my brown eyes, and looked into mine, a tear slid down his cheek and his bottom lip started to quiver.

"I- won't let you go," He said, getting a stronger grip on me. I just stayed silent, and let him do what he was doing. Barnabas was still fighting Vicky, but he was loosing horribly.

I closed my eyes for less than a few seconds before a bright light sprung from in front of me. I opened my eyes, and looked to David. But he wasn't the one glowing - it was _me. _The deep cuts, and wounds in my arms and hands started to glow a bright blue as did the necklace. I felt the pain slowly go away, and the strength in my arms and legs replenished. Davids magic worked, or Maddie's did - either way, I wasn't falling off this cliff.

I caught my lip between my teeth, and started to push myself up with little struggle, David still tugged on my arm - which was a great help. I pulled myself over the edge, and rested on my knees. Once I looked up, I caught Vicky staring right back at me.

"Well, well - looks like I underestimated you.." She snarled with a smirk. Barnabas lied on his back gasping for air, and turning on his side to stand back up.

"You didn't," I sighed, getting back onto my feet, "you underestimated Maddie-" I cocked a brow, and looked down at David, "and David." Vicky eyed David like a fresh meal, and tilted her head.

"Maddie? I sent her off to somewhere you'd never find her," Vicky stated, a tone of confusion in her voice.

"Seems to underestimated her powers, too dear," I chuckled advancing a few steps towards the slender woman. Vicky furrowed her brow, and extended her arms down to her sides.

"It doesn't matter anymore," She grinned, "this fight is over, and I believe I won." She looked over at Barnabas who was still breathless, and cackled, "See you in another life, dear."

I rose a brow, and watched as Vicky opened her fists and what seemed to be thunderbolts extended from her palms striking the ground with a loud thud. I covered my ears as did everyone else. The ground started to crack, and break apart causing Barnabas to jump to his feet and rush over to my side. His arms wrapped around me protectively, and I wrapped mine around his.

"David run!" I yelled, taking Barnabas' hand and rushing to the safety of the cliff were Carolyn and Liz were lying, "Go!"

David was quick, he made it to Carolyn in a matter of seconds, but Barnabas and I, weren't so lucky. We tripped over the cracks forming in the ground. Vicky's laughter filled my ears, and we turned to see her gone but the ground crumbling to the bottom of the cliff.

"Hold on!" Barnabas yelped, pulling me close. We watched the ground crack around us, and shift. I looked up at Barnabas, watching his eyes fill with fear. Even if this wouldn't kill him - it would kill me. And he knew that.

I looked over his facial features, not wanting to watch the ground crumble beneath us. He was mine, and I was his. That was all I had ever wanted, and I had it.

I felt the ground shift underneath us, and wind started to sweep up as the soft ground fell all the way down to the rocky bottom of the cliff.

And then, there was black.


	38. New FIC! (Swen)

**AN: I'm sorry, this isn't an update, BUT I'll be updating this story very soon! I'm super excited to finish this Fanfic, and tell the rest of the story that I've made. I just wanted to let you guys know about a new Fanfic I'm now writing! If any of you watch Once Upon A Time, and are a part of Swen - I'm happily announcing that I've started my first SwanQueen Fanfic, & I'm overly excited about it. There is only two chapters, so far but I'm planning on writing so many more. If you'd like to read it, click on my profile & it's called "Entwined". I would really love some feedback, and reviews so I can use that thoughtful critisim, on future chapters, and my writing in general! It would mean the world to me.. I've been planning on doing this for so long & I finally figured out a plot I hope everyone enjoys :) So if you're in need of a new SwanQueen fic, feel free to read mine :) THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING, ILY ALL. :* **


End file.
